Harry Potter and the Arcane Twins
by Cassie08
Summary: Two witches attending Hogwarts with some very dark secrets...and a weakness for the seekers on their quidditch teams.
1. Prologue

Anne Marie's POV

My name is Anne Marie Knight, and I am a Witch.

My sister and I have decided to tell this story because it changed our lives. We are who we are because of what has happened to us...but I'm getting ahead of myself. The beginning would be the best place to start, right?

I look NOTHING like my sister. I have fairly long, brown, curly hair, which tends to be unruly from time to time. My eyes are a vivid blue, and I consider them my best feature. I do very well in school usually, but tend to be a little lax on getting my spell technique exactly right. There's probably only one reason I do that.

Both myself and my twin are something called Arcane Witches, Witches that were discovered in the Rennaissence times and classified a completely different group of Witches because of their "extra" powers. And within this second group of Witches and Wizards, there are more subgroups seperated by their powers. Some are common, some are rare. Both Ally and I are rare species of Arcane Witches. She is an Inizio, but I'll let her explain that, and I am a Phasma, one that can walk through solid objects. Our brother, Noah, apparently didn't recieve this end of the gene pool, but he has always said he's happy how he is.

He and I are both in Hufflepuff while Ally is in Gryffindor. I take more after Noah than she. We're both sarcastic, romantic at heart, and lax in perfection of our spells. We have always gotten along.

Ally and I both play Quidditch for our houses, she a Gryffindor Chaser and I the Hufflepuff Keeper. One of the rare things we do find we have in common is a weakness for our Seekers. Harry Potter for her and Cedric Diggory for me, but we'll get into that later.

And finally, as if all this was not enough for two people, we are also Animaguses, (registered and legal, thank you) we both share the same form, only one thing, not noticeable to the untrained eye, can show which of us is which. We both take the form of pure white Arctic Foxes. My eyes are blue, and hers are purple.

Now that you know us, though, it's time to begin the real story, the real reason we're here. It begins in the summer before we began our fifth year, and Noah his last, with the Quidditch World Cup fast approaching...

Ally's POV

My name is Allison Rene Knight, but everyone calls me Ally. I have blonde shoulder length hair, purple eyes (Ill get to this later), about 5 ft 9 in., and about 115lb.

I live in the heart of London in a flat that you can see Big Ben from with my parents (who are Muggles), my big brother by only two years Noah (hes a wizard), and my twin sister Anne Marie.

The word twin would make you think that we look and act alike, right? WRONG! Anne Marie and I look nothing alike and we have two completely different personalities, but we are a little like each other. We are both bookworms, smart, witches, have special powers wait before I go on let me explain my powers (Anne Marie can explain hers).

Well, I can turn myself and other things (including people) invisible if Im touching them. Im an animagus: white fox with purple eyes, and can make forcefields around myself and others at will. Why? Im a rare species of Arcane witch called Inizios. This is also why my eyes are purple.

Now onward, we are both witches. We are now in our 5th year at Hogwarts, but here is where our twin stops. I am in Gryffindor, while Anne Marie is in Hufflepuff with Noah (who is in his 7th year).

Now you must be thinking something like, Shes a bookworm, smart, and in Gryffindor she must know Hermione. And you would be right, but I knew her long before I went to Hogwarts. Hermione lives one floor down from us, in the same apartment building.

I have to say it was a surprise wen we found out Hermione was a witch too. That was a fun day.

(Flash back)

Hermione was reading like always when Anne Marie and I came over to her place. We had gotten our letters from Hogwarts for our 2nd year last week and we wanted to spend as much time with her before we had to return to school.

I saw the Hogwarts crest on the outside cover of her book and pointed it out to Anne Marie.

"Hermione? What are you reading?" I asked

"Uh, new book." She answered without looking up, but her eyes stopped moving so I knew she was not reading anymore.

"Is that Hogwarts, A History?" Anne Marie asked

"Uh, Hey! How do you two know about Hogwarts?" she asked

And so we told her everything, even about our powers.

(End flash back)

So what else do you need to know? We are one year older than Hermione. And we're now going into our 5th year at Hogwarts. We both play on our house Quidditch teams, but I play chaser and Anne Marie plays keeper, and it seems we both have a weak spot for the seekers on our own teams. Yeah, that is right I have a crush on Harry Potter. I have since the beginning of last year.


	2. Chapter One To the Burrow

Anne Marie's POV

The morning of the Quidditch World Cup came as slow as you could possibly imagine. All of the non-muggle population of London was simply abuzz with excitement, Britain hadn't hosted the Cup in thirty years, and it was our chance to shine out brithe in front of the rest of the magical world at last.

record scratches

But it seems all good days must be ruined somehow.

I had been feeling queesy and looking green since the previous day, but if mum found out I didn't feel well, then there was no way she's let me go. So I played it safe, even wore my hair down to try to cover up the paleness of my face and sags under my eyes. I resolved to put it up the moment we arrived at Ron's house.

My bag had been packed since the previous day, so I simply sat at the window seat in Ally and I's room watching the sun rise, thinking. I did this a lot when I found myself awake before Ally, which was almost all the time. But I had been awake almost all night anyway, tossing and turning from the bug squirming about in my stomach.

I watched the sky change colors, my mood changing with each new streak of color bursting across the clouds. Mostly, I thought about school, how I couldn't wait to get back to my Potions, where my talents lied, my favorite class.

Then, my thoughts strayed to my crush, Cedric Diggory. How his wavy brown hair seemed to fall just right no matter what he'd been doing, and his gray eyes...how I wished they would look into mine.

"BOO!!!" I heard as two hands grabbed onto my shoulders.

I let out a scream of shock, waking Ally from her sleep and turning to see Noah laughing at behind me. 

"Bloody Hell!" Allison screeched. "What's wrong?"

I snorted and jerked a thumb in Noah's direction and then turned back to the window leaning my elbows on the sill. I put my hands to my now throbbing head and tried to keep from throwing up.

"Hey Anne Marie, I'm sorry." Noah said, putting a hand on my back. "You OK?"

"Yeah, fine." I replied, shaking him off. "Just...leave me alone."

"OK." He said. "Mom just wanted me to wake you two up and say breakfast's ready and we'll be leaving for the Burrow soon."

"It's way too early for this..." Ally muttered.

"Whatever." I said, still just trying to keep from throwing up.

Noah left and I listened as Ally bustled about getting ready.

"Way...yawn...too early." I heard from time to time.

When she stood ready with her bag and I had smacked my cheeks hoping for a little color, we walked to the living room of our small apartment. I looked out the window at Big Ben and saw 9:03AM.

Ally yawned and hugged mum goodbye, then looped an arm through Noah's and layed her head over on his shoulder, eyes closed. With a pop, they were gone. He would be coming back for me in a moment.

I tried to avoid eye contact with my mum. I wanted to go so bad, no way was I letting a little thing like a stomach bug stop me now...and besides...Cedric would be there...

"Have a good time, Anne Marie." Mum said with a smile.

"Thanks, mum." I replied, attempting to sound cheery.

She leaned in to hug me, and I layed my cheek on her shoulder. Unfortunately, I seemed to be running a fever, and she felt the heat even through the sleeve of her T-shirt.

"Oh my!" She said. "You're burning up! Are you feeling well?"

"Ummmmmmm...I'm fine." I said. I had never been good at lying. 'Noah, where are you?!' I thought.

"Let me take your temperature..." She was saying, when the pop I'd been wating for finally came.

"Well, gotta go mum! Love you! Bye!" I grabbed onto Noah's arm and urged him to go.

With another set of pop's, we arrived in the front yard of a house that appeared to be many houses stacked on top of one another. The Burrow.

"I'm gonna go for Hermione." Noah said.

"OK," I replied. Trying to not look into his brown eyes. It's not that I thought he would take me back home if he knew, just that I didn't want him asking if I was alright every five minutes. Normally, I would have loved the attention, but I didn't want to look like a baby in front of Cedric, and NO WAY was I telling Noah that, he would pound him flat in a second's time even thought we'd not so much as brushed against one another.

"I'm sorry I scared you earlier." He said.

"Oh, it's fine," I replied, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked.

"Hermione's probably wondering where you are. You should go." I picked up my bag and began fast walking toward the Burrow. Noah wasn't an idiot, he probably knew something was wrong, but I would get over it soon enough...hopefully.

I thought about Cedric, my little secret, and Harry, who was Ally's. It scared me to think what Noah would do if he knew. He was very protective over both of us. It got annoying at times, but in general, I loved him for that. To be completely honest, I was shy with other people, but with Noah, I craved for attention. I was extremely jealous of his girlfriend, Cho Chang. I liked her as a person, but when she was with my brother, and he forgot about Ally and I, I didn't care for her at all. You could say that I felt protective over him the same way he was of us. I didn't want him hurt. And through all of this, it did not help that Cedric Diggory was seventeen, making him Noah's age and much older than myself. Noah would never approve...then again...it would probably never happen anyway.


	3. Chapter Two At the Burrow

Allys POV

Now that we were all at the burrow and, in my case, fully awake, Ginny, Hermione, Noah, and I were all eating the huge breakfast Mrs. Weasley had ready for us. Anne Marie, on the other hand, was just nibbling on a piece of toast.

"When is Harry arriving?" Hermione asked.

"Later this evening." Mrs. Weasley answered.

'Yay!!!', I thought, then asked Ginny, "Where is everyone else?"

"Still asleep. They're too lazy to get up before ten."

"Yeah, sounds like Ally." Noah said, laughing.

I smiled and said, "All I need is some coffee and Ill be fine."

After breakfast, we went up to Ginnys room and Noah went to wake up Fred and George.

"Seeing as Ron's not up, Hermione, would you like to play Wizards Chess? I brought an extra set along." I asked.

She sighed and said, "Why not?"

Wizards Chess was the only board game I was good at, and Ron was normally the only person I could get to play me.

So Hermione and I started playing, Ginny sat down on her bed, and Anne Marie laid down on the extra bed that was to be Hermione's. I was starting to wonder if she was feeling alright.

The day went on and we all talked a lot about the summer, the World Cup, boys (I stayed out of this one as did Hermione), and so on. We went downstairs for lunch, by then the boys were up and I had won two games of chess. Ron challenged me to a game of chess after lunch and I happily took the new challenge. At 5:00PM, Mr. Weasley and Ron, Fred, and George went to get Harry and us girls returned to Ginnys room.

About 30 minutes later, we heard yelling from downstairs. We all jumped up and ran down to see what was going on.

When we made it to the kitchen we saw Mr. Weasley yelling at Fred and George, who had given or dropped something that made a Muggle boys tongue grow 4 feet.

Hermione was the first to make a plan.

"Why dont you show Harry where he is sleeping, Ron?" She asked.

"He knows where he's sleeping." Ron said, "He's sleeping in my room, the same-"

"But we could all go." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we'll come too." Fred said.

"NO, you two will stay here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred and George.

Ron and Harry almost ran to the door that we stood in.

"Lets get out of here!" Ron whispered.

Ron took the lead up the stairs, followed closely by Hermione, and then came Ginny and Anne Marie, leaving me to walk with Harry.

"Hey, Ally! When did you get here?" He asked smiling at me. I loved his smile.

"This morning. Noah apparated us here." I answered.

"Who's Noah?" He asked.

I smiled. "Our older brother, he's in Hufflepuff with Anne Marie."

"How has your summer been going?"

"Not so bad, how about yours?" I asked.

"Its getting better everyday." He said, smiling again.

We then entered Rons room.

"Shut up Pig!" Ron called to a small owl.

"Ron, why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked.

"Hes just being stupid." Ginny said, "Its proper name is Pigwigeon."

"Yeah, and thats not a stupid name at all," Ron said sarcastically, "Ginny named him, she reckons its sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that."

"Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Out in the garden, I expect," she said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."

After about 15 minutes, we thought it was safe to go help Mrs. Weasley with dinner.

When we got to the kitchen, we found Mrs. Weasley there and in an extremely bad temper.

"We're eating out in the garden," she said when she spotted us. "There's just not room for fourteen people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, boys."

Ginny started pulling plates and handing them out to Hermione, Anne Marie, and I quickly. Within 30 seconds we were out of there, leaving Harry and Ron alone with Mrs. Weasley.

Out in the garden, Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other,each attempting to knock the other's out of the air. Fred, George, Anne Marie, and I were cheering, Ginny was laughing, adn Hermione was hovering near the edge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and we all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly!" Percy said angrily, and slammed the window shut. Bill and Charlie sat the tables onto the ground, end to end, with a wave of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tableclothes from nowhere.

By seven o'clock we were all seated and eating Mrs.Weasley's excellent cooking.

(sitting:From left side of the table to the right; Mr. Weasley, Mrs.Weasley, Charlie, George, Fred, Me, and Harry. Other side starting on Mr. Weasley's end;Percy, Bill, Ginny, Noah, Anne Marie, Hermione, and Ron.)

Now that you know where we are all sitting, I bet you want to know how i got next to Harry. Well, him and Ron where the last to sit down and Ron got the the seat next to Hermione as fast as his feet would carry him. Leaving Harry next to me.

I got to talking to Charlie, Fred, and George about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," Charlie said through a mouthful of potatos."They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though." Fred said.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven." I said with a smirk." After all Fred who is the first player you go for with a bludger?"

"Seeker, of course." George answered after Fred refussed too.

"I wish England had got through. That was emburrassing that was." Charlie said.

"What happened?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Went down to Transylvania, three-hundred and ninety to ten," I said sadly. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost the Uganda, and Scotland was Slaghtered by Luxembourg."

"How are you able to keep up with Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Hermione gives me the Quidditch section out her 'Daily Phrophet'."

"Wish I would have thought of that." Harry said.

"I'll start sending it to you next season after i read them." I offered smiling.

"Really? Thanks Ally!" Harry said smiling back.

After a long time adn a lot of food Mrs. Weasley said," Look at the time, you really should be in bed, the whole lot of you - you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

" Wow- hope it does this time!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Well, I certianly don't," Perecy said. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tary would be if I was away from work for five days."

I rolled may eyes and Fred said, "Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?"

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" Percy said, starting to go red. "It was nothing PERSONAL!"

"It was," Fred whispered to me and Harry. "we sent it!"


	4. Chapter Three Strolling Along

Anne Marie's POV

After another long night of tossing, turning, and little sleep, I heard Mrs. Weasley's footsteps approaching the door to Ginny's room. I turned away from the door frame, not wanting her to see I'd been awake all night and worry.

My stomach had gotten worse. Twice, I had gotten up that night and thrown up. I was even seriously considering asking Noah to take me home. But I really wanted to see this match, and not to mention Cedric.

Mrs. Weasley shook her daughter gently, waking only her up. She knew as long as one of us got up, we were responsible enough to see that we all did.

Ginny groaned and sat up with her hand on her head, and Mrs. Weasley apparently took this as an acceptable sign of conciousness and left the room.

I sat up and threw the covers off, there was no sense in pretending to be asleep anymore, I was sure the others already suspected something and it was pointless to try and hide it, it only made it worse.

I stood up...a little too soon. I felt my stomack churn and I could do nothing but clamp my hand over my mouth and jump over everyone to make a run for the bathroom. Luckily, I made it in time.

When I came back to the room, everyone was up and about except Ally. I should have known that no-one other than Noah or me dared touch her with a thirty foot pole in the mornings.

I headed over to her spot in the corner of the room with one hand on my stomach and the other on my head. My fever was higher than the day before.

I shook Ally with my foot hard and she grunted. No more than I would have expected. I dropped onto my knees, tucked my hair behind my ears, and shook her with both hands.

"Ally!" I whisper-yelled. "You have to get up...Harry's gonna leave you..." I whispered soft enough for only her to hear. She opened her eyes a teensy bit. "Come on." I said. "Get dressed."

About thirty minutes later, all of us girls came down the stairs, faces washed, hair fixed. Ally and I wore the same shirt and a pair of light denim jeans and sneakers. Our shirts hugged us just right (you could tell we were purposefully showing off), they said "Quidditch Players" across the front with a snitch under the 'S'. Mine was yellow and hers was purple. Against my better judgement, I pulled my hair back, though it showed my pale face and baggy eyes. 'Great,' I thought, 'First time I get to see Cedric outside of school and I'm gonna look like crap.'

We entered the kitchen to see the boys already sitting at the table eating porridge. I had to look away, the thought of food made my stomach do cartwheels. Ally looked at me, I must have been green or something, then she noticed Harry, who smiled good morning at her, and her face went fiercly red. I smiled back at her, and attempted to sneak past Mrs. Weasley without eating...unsuccesfully. I had no choice but to take a few bites here and there and try not to taste it.

Thankfully, the rest of the morning passed without any sickness. So far, the porridge was the only thing I'd eaten in the last three days that had stayed down. Shortly after everyone had eaten, we had all grabbed our knapsacks (Ally and I had matching khaki shoulder slings), and headed out. We'd been walking for about fifteen minutes when our path intersected with another and we saw two silhouettes in the early morning light. As we got closer, my heart beat faster, I knew who it had to be, but I wasn't sure if I was ready...

"Anne Marie..." Ally said. "Anne Marie, you're fidgeting again!"

And I was. I always did when I was nervous. 

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley said heartily, shaking the older man's hand. "This is Amos Diggory everyone. He works for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

"Hi." Cedric said, looking around the group. Fred and George looked at him coldly and were the only ones not to return the hello. I laughed and realized that there were only three people here who were not on the Gryffindor team, one being Hermione, who wasn't the least bit interested in Cedric, the other being Ginny, who was even younger than me, leaving his choice of conversationg with me, the only other Hufflepuff present. I was smiling on the inside, but unfortunately, my stomach seemed to be controlling my outside. I could only hope my breakfast didn't decide to leave its current home while I was in Cedric's presense.

The procession slowly and ackwardly began to move forward again. At first, Cedric attempted to walk with his father and Arthur, but I suppose he began to be bored of the conversation and started to move backward through the group. Ally was talking to Harry, so I was in the back alone, beginning to feel my breakfast getting angry at my walking.

I noticed Cedric glancing back my way, but tried not to let him know I was watching him.

Before I knew it, he'd slowed down enough to walk with me.

"Hey, Anne Marie. You alright?" He asked. "Good summer?"

"So far, I suppose." I answered, smiling up at him.

"Looking forward to Quiddith this year?" He asked, glancing at the words on my shirt.

"Of course!" I said laughing. "We're gonna get the Cup."

He laughed and looked at me, smiling. We just looked at each other for a moment, until I felt ackward, cleared my throat, and looked away. 

We walked the rest of the way in silence, but we stayed beside each other, and for some odd reason, my stomach bug seemed cured.

Ally's POV

After a quick breakfast we were out the door and walking in the cool late night/ early morning air. The moon was still up and only the palest bit of light could be seen on the horizon. We were walking on a path through the woods behind the Burrow.

Mr. Weasley was in the lead with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and me in a row, followed by Fred and George, and Anne Marie at the end of our little group. I knew for a fact that she was feeling bad, but I didn't want to draw attention to that or Noah would take her home, that is, when we got to the Cup, and I knew she would never want to go.

After aobut fifteen minutes of walking, we met the Diggories, Amos and Cedric. I looked back at Anne Marie to see her fidgeting.

I whispered, "Anne Marie! Anne Marie, you're fidgeting again!"

"All these yours, Arthur?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"Oh no, only the redheads. This is Hermione, Ally, and Anne Marie-friends of Ron's. And this is Harry, another-"

"Merlin's beard! Harry? Harry Potter?!" Mr. Diggory asked.

"Er-yeah." Harry answered, embarrased.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos, "Told us all about playing against you last year...I said to him, I said-Ced, that will be something to tell your grandchildren, that will...you beat Harry Potter!"

"I told you dad, Harry fell off his broom...it was an accident." Cedric tried to tell his father.

"Yes, but you didn't fall off your broom. It's easy to see who the better flier is." Mr. Diggory went on.

I rolled my eyes and whispered to Harry, "I'd like to see him stay on a broom in that weather."

Now that we were all introduced, we continued on to the portkey. Not long after we started walking, Cedric dropped back behind our row, and I knew he wasn't going to talk to Fred or George, who were still mad about last year, and the only person left was Anne Marie.

'She is going to be happy.' I thought.

For the rest of our walk, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and I talked about the Cup, who we wanted/ thought would win, and so on. Hermione really didn't care who won.

Anne Marie's POV

We reached Stoteshead Hill a while later, and I was feeling much better after walking with Cedric. Everyone spread out, looking for the Portkey. Cedric and I found it first and motioned the others over.

'Thank goodness my stomach feels better.' I thought. I felt my forehead and sighed with relief when I discovered my fever had broken. I looked over at Cedric, who smiled back, and I wondered how I could have even thought of asking Noah to take me home.

We all gathered around the Portkey, Cedric to my left and Ally to my right. I touched the toe of the boot and Cedric put his hand beside mine. Then, we were off. A whir of colors surrounded us, and my hair whipped around my face as we sped towards the Quidditch World Cup.

Ally and I hit the ground hard, and I coughed, knocked a little out of breath. The sun was in my eyes as I sat up, but Cedric came in front of me, so tall that he blocked it. He reached out and took both my hands, pulling me up like I weighed no more than a feather.

"Thanks." I said. But my hands were still in his, and I couldn't stop looking at his eyes. It felt like an eternity that had ended all too soon when we finally let go of each other's hands, both a little embarrased.

"Let's go. They're leaving us." He laughed. We ran to catch up to the others. We walked together until Cedric's dad called him to head toward their campsite.

"Well, see you, Anne Marie." He called over his shoulder.

"Bye! See you at school!" I yelled back. He waved one last time before dissapearing round the other side of the hundreds of four-leaf-clover covered "hills" the Irish were sporting.

I let out a sigh of happiness, my day was going so well! I sincerely hoped tha Ally was having equal luck with Harry. I jogged up to where Hermione was to talk to she and Ginny.

"Well!" Hermione exclaimed. "You look much better than this morning, where have you been?"

"I was right back there..." I said. I could feel my cheeks turning red already. The only people who knew my secret were Ally and my best friend at school, but Hermione and Ginny were my friends too. Should I tell them? I almost felt too happy to hold it in...

"By yourself?" Ginny asked.

"No...I was talking...to Cedric."

Ginny and Hermione let out a giggle and looked at each other.

"What?" I asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Hermione said. Then, she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Do you like him?"

My eyes got wide and I looked at her with my mouth open. She and Ginny giggled again. "How did you know?" I gasped.

"Well. We didn't...until today. It's not exactly like you try to hide it, Anne Marie." Ginny explained. "Are you angry with us?"

"No!" I said, laughing. "I'm glad someone besides Ally and I know now!" We all laughed and spent the rest of the walk to camp discussing the exact shade of red I turned ever time Cedric touched me, how nervous I looked when he spoke to me, but mostly, how tall, dark, and handsome he was.

Ally's POV

When we finally got to the top of the hill where we were to use our Portkey, we found it to look like an old boot.

Mr. Weasley turned to Hermione, Harry, Anne Marie, and I and said, "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do-"

We nodded and everyone got in a tight circle, touching the Portkey. I was between Harry and Anne Marie, who was next to Cedric.

Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and started to count down. "Three...two...one..."

And we were all flung through the air, wind whipping around us.

A minute or two later, we all hit the ground hard. The only ones still standing were Mr. Weasley, Amos, and Cedric.

Next to me, Harry was already up again and standing in front of me.

"Need a hand?" He asked, holding out his hand to help me up.

I smiled up at him and replied, "Sure."

He pulled me up easily and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Harry. I can't wait until I can apparate."

"After that, me either."

There was a silence that was broken by Hermione.

"Come on, you two."

"OK, Hermione." I said.

And Harry and I walked behind Ron and Hermione, but we still stayed together.

When we got to our campsite, Hermoine, Anne Marie, and I put up the two tents. Seeing as we were the only ones who knew how. There were only two tents, and I was starting to wonder how ten people were going to sleep inside, but after stepping inside, I saw that it was huge, almost as big as a three room flat! Complete with a kitchen, two bedrooms with two pairs of beds, a living room, and a bathroom.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to get water, so Anne Marie and I went to have a look around.

Anne Marie's POV

After we had settled in, and our bunks had been picked out, Ally and I decided to do a little exploring. We had a little money we could spend, so we headed toward the Merchant end of the large field where all the tents were. I was tempted to weave toward the Irish tents, where I knew Cedric was, but Ally just jerked me back every time I started that way.

"So." I said, finally giving up on finding Cedric. "What were you and Harry talking about for so long?" I asked, winking at her and giggling.

"Nothing for you to worry your little head over." She said, blushing. "How about you and Cedric? Back there all alone all that time..."

"We only talked about our summers." I said.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no! It was great!" I exclaimed. "It was nice to speak to him outside of the school without 4,000 other girls all over him."

We smiled at each other and walked on. Finally, after looking around for 20 minutes, we spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione purchasing Omnioculars, and decided to buy a pair to share. We all headed back to the tents, one big possy, carrying our purchases and excitedly jabbering about the march.

We arrived at the tents and had just enough time to drop off our knapsacks and hang our Omnioculars round our necks when it was time to head for the Stadium. Ally and I were so excited, we were speechless, which is saying a lot.

The lantern-lit wood was beautiful to see as the Crowd made its way through, and when we reached the Quidditch Pitch, Ally and I put a hand to our mouths. I had never seen anything so amazing, and we listened intently as Mr. Weasley talked to Harry about how much work had been put into setting it up and making sure it was muggle-proof.

We climbed the stairs to the top box, very nice seats of purple and gold filled it. Our group filled the entire front row, I sat in between Ally and Noah.

Then, Mr. Bagman stood up and put his wand to hit throat to give the welcoming speech. The 422 Quidditch World Cup had begun.


	5. Chapter Four The Quidditch World Cup

Ally's POV

Over the next thirty minutes, our box filled. The other people now seated behind us included Ministry Witches and Wizards, the Minister for Magic-Cornelius Fudge, the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, and to all of our displeasure, the Malfoys.

There was a very tense moment when they entered the box, but thankfully, Lucius and Draco would not dare say anything in front of the Minister.

After another minute of two, Ludo Bagman did a spell to amplify his voice, and then spoke to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Welcome! Welcome to the final of the 422 Quidditch World Cup!" A huge roar came up from the crowd. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

100 Veela came out onto the field. After that, Bagman introduced the Irish Mascots, Leprechauns. After the Leprechauns took their place on the sidelines, the Match began.

Note to Reader: To make a long story short, I'm going to tell you just the things that matter.

Surprising and to everyone's dislike, the Match ended that very night. Lynch, the Ireland Seeker, hit the ground for the second time in the Match going for the Snitch. Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, got the Snitch in the end, but in the process, he also got a Bludger to the face, breaking his nose. Ireland won by 10 points, even though they did not get the Snitch.

On the way back to the tents, Harry and I talked about how different the World Cup was from the Quidditch matches we had played in at school.

When we reached the tents, the boys went to their tent and Ginny, Hermione, Anne Marie, and I went to our tents. We changed into our PJ's and got into bed, soon, I was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter Five The Death Eaters

Anne Marie's POV

It felt as though I had scarcely lain down when Hermione was violently shaking me awake.

"Wake up!" She said. "Something's wrong, we have to get out of here." I sat up, banging my head on the bottom of Ally's bunk above. I slung my feet onto the floor, slipping on the flip flops I was using as house shoes. I stood up and shook Ally hard, she was immediately awake when she heard the screams echoing through the night. As she jumped down, Hermione and Ginny threw coats on over their nightdresses, and we all headed outside. We ran over to join Harry, Fred, George, Noah, and Ron, who were standing just outside their tent.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley yelled to us. "You lot-get into the woods and STICK TOGETHER. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

We all nodded to show we understood, and then made a run for the forest.

Ally's POV

I was suddenly shaken awake by Anne Marie, she looked worried. I knew something had to be wrong, I heard screams from outside the tent. I jumped off my bed and put on my flip flops, noting that Anne Marie's were gone. I looked and saw Hermione and Ginny putting coats on over their nightdresses. I was not cold, so I just followed Anne Marie outside after I got my wand.

Outside, Anne Marie and I stood next to Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Noah, who were still in their PJ's as well. Out of the boys tent came Charlie, Bill, and Percy, fully dressed and wands out.

"C'mon," Fred yelled, taking Ginny's hand, and the rest of us followed him.

Anne Marie's POV

About halfway there, a strong-looking Wizard who must have worked for the Ministry barrelled right through Ally and I in the opposite direction.

"Ally!" I screeched. "Ally!"

We were supposed to stay together...

Ally's POV

About halfway to the woods, a crowd got between Anne Marie and I. I almost got split up from everyone, but a hand grabbed mine, I looked up to see Harry. 

"C'mon, Ally!" He yelled over the crowd.

"What about Anne Marie?!"

"She is probably with Fred, George, and Ginny. We have to stay together!"

I gave up fighting him and let him pull me through the crowd. 'He's most likely right.' I thought.

Anne Marie's POV

I got caught in the crowd, and by the time I got back to where we'd been, the rest of the group was long gone. I started to head toward the forest, the way we had been going, but then, I saw them. A seperate swarm of Death Eaters than the ones who had the Muggles. They were headed right for me, about 15 of them, arms outreached. The attack tonight was obviously centered on Muggles and Muggleborns. Then, that would mean Hermione and Ally were in danger too...

I had no chioce but to turn and run back toward the burning camp, I had to keep away from the Death Eaters at all costs. Back in the middle of Camp, I had to stop, which way was the the forest? The Death Eaters? Flames licked the air around me, good thing I was wearing a short set and not a gown. Finally, I saw the Irish "hills," I knew that part of the forest lay in that direction. I began running again, clutching the stitch in my side.

Ally's POV

We finally made it to the woods. Ron howled with pain.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, stopping abruptly and causing Harry (who was still holding my hand) and I to run into her. "Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid-Lumos!"

Her wand was now glowing.

"Tripped over a tree root." He said, as he got off the ground.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to." Came a voice from behind us.

We all turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning on a tree, watching the campsites burning.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, Potter's got a girlfriend." Malfoy said after seeing Harry holding my hand.

I raised my wand to his neck and he winced, I smirked, I knew he was afraid.

"You'll do well to keep your vile mouth shut, Malfoy." I snapped, and moved my wand closer to his neck.

"Ally, he's not worth it." Harry said, pulling me away from him, and I let my arm drop to my side again, and Harry let go of my hand.

Malfoy then glanced at Hermione and said, "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like HER spotted, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"Granger, they're after MUGGLES. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around...They're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

'What about me?' I thought, confused. 'I'm a Muggleborn, too. But then again, now is not the time to tell anyone that.'

"Hermione's a witch." Harry said.

"Have it your way, Potter." He said. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are." 

"You watch your mouth!" Ron yelled.

"Never mind, Ron." Hermione said, and grabbed his arm to stop him from taking a step toward Malfoy.

A loud bang came from the campsite, and screams followed.

"Scare easily, don't they?" Malfoy said. "I supposed your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to-trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're YOUR parents?" Harry asked, angrily. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Malfoy turned to face Harry, smiling no less!

"Well...if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh, come on." Hermione said. "Let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger." Malfoy said.

"Come ON!" Hermione said again, and took Ron's arm again, starting to pull him on up the path, I took Harry's hand and followed her.

"I'll bet you anything his dad IS one of that masked lot!" Ron said.

"Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him!" Hermione said. "Oh, I can't believe this. Where have the others got to?"

"I hope we find them soon." I said worriedly.

"Don't worry, we will." Harry said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, they couldn't have gone far." Ron said.

Anne Marie's POV

Just as I reached the hills, a throng of people swarmed toward me, heading away from the burning tents. I tried to go against them, knowing I had more chance in that direction than the one the Death Eaters were in, but it was no use. I tripped over something, whether it was a hole in the ground or someone else's foot, I don't know. There was no way I'd be able to get back up, so I rolled as far as I could out of the crowd of people's path and curled up in a ball with my hands on my head.

Suddenly, I was being jerked up by a pair of strong, firm hands. It was Cedric.

"Cedric?!" I asked, amazed.

"Come on!" He yelled. He grabbed my hands and pulled me back into the crowd, we were headed back towards the middle of the camp.

"No, Cedric, no!" I yelled. "We can't go this way! We have to get to the forest, I can't be near the Death Eaters!"

"We'll never make it to the forest that way! There's too much fire!"

"But they're after Muggleborns!" I screamed back. "They'll kill me if they see me!"

"Just stay with me! I'm not going to let anything happen to you!"

He squeezed my hand tighter and I decided then and there to trust him, but I also decided that if anything happened, I would have to use my powers. No-one was supposed to know about Ally and I being Arcane Witches. Only our parents, Noah, Dumbledore, and Hermione did right now. But if I had to, I was going to use them to get myself and Cedric away from the Death Eaters.

Somehow, Cedric was true to his word, and keeping a firm grip on my hand the whole time, he got us back to the other side of Camp unharmed. We'd almost reached the forest when we stopped to catch our breath on the outskirts of camp where there was relatively no-one else around.

"Thank you, Cedric." I said, between gasps for air.

"Forget it." He replied.

We stood up, and he took my hand again to head for the forest, but then, we heard the sounds of people moving, and he jerked me behind him.

Ally's POV

Ron took out his wand and said "Lumos" to light it.

'Lumos' I thought, and my wand tip started to glow as well.

Harry started going through his pockets, then said, "Ah, no, I don't believe it...I've lost my wand!"

"You're kidding!" I said.

Ron, Hermione, and I lifted our wands higher, and Harry looked around for his own wand.

"Maybe it's back at the tent," said Ron.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah." Harry said, unconvinced. "Maybe..."

There was a rustling in a nearby bush that made us all jump, but it was only the little house-elf from the World Cup, Winky.

"There is bad Wizards about!" She said, "People high-high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!" She then went deeper into the woods and out of our sight.

Ron and Hermione started to argue about House-elf rights. I was not paying attention, I was deep in thought. 'How did Malfoy not know about me being a Muggleborn?' I kept thinking.

"Let's just keep moving, shall we?" Ron said finally.

After walking a little while longer, we came to a clearing at the heart of the forest, and Harry said, "I reckon we can just wait here, you know. We'll hear anyone coming a mile off."

We all sat down in the dryest part of the clearing we could find, and started talking about what had happened.

"Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight." Hermione was saying. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just-"

But she didn't finish, she looked over her shoulder. The rest of us did the same. Footsteps were coming our way, and then they stopped.

"Hello?" Harry called.

Silence.

"Who's there?" He called again while getting to his feet.

"MORSMORDRE!" Came out of the darkness, and with it, a vast green streek headed for the sky.

Anne Marie's POV

The small mass of Death Eaters I'd seen earlier emerged from behind a blazing tent, eyeing Cedric angrily. They wanted me alone.

A voice I didn't recognize spoke from behind one of the masks. "Step aside, boy. We don't want you."

Cedric reached back for my hand again, unsure of what to do. I took it, I knew what I had to do. Holding his hand firmly, I stood up on my toes to whisper into his ear.

"Just stay with me, OK? Don't let go of my hand...no matter what, promise?"

"But, why..."

"Just promise me!"

"OK."

I came back flat footed and stepped out beside him. He looked down at me, and I smiled. Taking a deep breath, I began sprinting towards the Death Eaters.

"What are you doing?!" Cedric yelled.

"Just trust me!"

Right as I was about to collide with the Death Eaters, Cedric and I began to glow, and when we got to them, we went right through them...literally. Through their bodies, like Ghosts. We came out the other side and kept running. We didn't even look back. I didn't stop until we reached a small, dark clearing. I collapsed in front of a tree, leaning back on it and gulping for air, still grasping Cedric's hand in a death grip.

"What the bloody hell did you just do?!" He asked.

"I'll...explain...later..." I gasped.

Ally's POV

I jumped to my feet, gripping my wand and ready to put up a forcefield if need be, and I heard Ron say, "What the-"

I looked up at the sky that now had a great green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth drop open, I knew that symbol.

The Dark Mark.

Screams came out of the woods all around us. The Dark Mark was high enough in the sky to cast an eerie green glow over the woods.

"Who's there?" Harry again called.

"Harry, come on, MOVE!" Hermione said, as she grabbed the collar of his coat.

"What's the matter?" He asked, worried.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry! You-Know-Who's sign!"

"VOLDEMORT'S-?"

"Harry, come ON!" She cried.

We had only taken a few steps, when a lot of popping noises cale all around our clearing.

"DUCK!" Harry yelled.

And without thinking, I put up a forcefield. I looked around to see about 20 wands pointed at us.

'Oh no!' I thought.

"STUPEFY!" The owners of the wands cried.

Red jets of spells came at us and hit my forcefield hard. After the spells stopped and the others got to their feet, I heard from behind me.

"Bloody hell, Ally!" It was Ron.

I started to feel myself getting weaker and my feet losing the will to hold me up, but Harry stepped forward and gave me the extra support I needed.

"Ally, are you OK? What is this?" He said, nodding at my forcefield, which I then dropped.

"Uh...I'll explain later..." I said loud enough so that Ron could hear too.

Anne Marie's POV

I could feel that breakfast that had stayed down all day coming up. I just couldn't breathe...

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. "Anne Marie?"

I put a hand on my stomach, I could keep it down no longer. I stood up, went to the other side of the tree, and threw up. I knew it was disgusting, the last thing he wanted to see, and the last thing I wanted to do in front of him, but at least now there was nothing left in my stomach to throw up anymore.

I came back around the tree and sat back down beside Cedric.

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" He asked. He put a hand to my cheek, sending butterflies through my empty stomach. "You're burning up..."

"I'll be fine." Then, I looked into his eyes, those beautiful grey eyes. "Are YOU alright? Sometimes, when I ghost people with me, they get headaches afterward if they're not used to it."

"Oh, my head is near killing me."

"I'm so sorry." I said, looking away. "I know I owe you an explanation..."

"It was the coolest thing that ever happened to me."

We looked at each other, and he took my hand again...I wanted to tell him how much I like him, how I'd liked him since the beginning of secong year, when I'd joined Quidditch.

"Cedric..."

Then, there was a burst of green light from the woods somewhere to the West of where we sat. We shielded our eyes from the sudden bright light, and looked up. A great, green skull shone down from the night sky, and I opened my mouth in horror as a long, ugly serpent slithered from its mouth and began to coil through the stars. Given, I hadn't been in a part of the Wizarding World for very long, but I knew what that was...the Dark Mark. Voldemort's sign...it meant death, stood for evil.

"Cedric..." I said softly, terror stricken, "I have to get back to the tent...I have to find Ally!"

I didn't even wait for him to answer, I just got up and ran back toward where our tent was.

I reached it in record time and burst through the flap to the female's tent at lightning speed.

"Ally?!" I yelled. "Hermione? Ginny?!"

'They aren't here...' I thought. I ran back out and crossed into the boy's tent, vaguely noticing Cedric coming up the hill to my right, I hadn't expected him to come with me...

I ran around the boy's tent, checking every nook and cranny, thinking all the while, 'At least we were lucky enough that the Death Eaters didn't make it here.' I let out a sigh and flopped onto the loveseat in the front room of the tent. I put my head in my hands, wracking my brain for excuses that they were OK. 'They have to be somewhere, as large as their group was...unless they got seperated...NO! They're fine, they're all fine, they're just laying low until they're sure the coast is clear...'

I felt the cushion beside me sink down, and I looked up, startled. "They're not here." I said.

"I know." He replied. "Do you want me to wait with you until they get back?"

"You don't have to." I said quickly. "I'll be fine, you've done enough."

"But you still owe me that explanation." He said, raising his eyebrows. "And besides, I don't want to leave you."

"Thank you." I said. "For everything."

He smiled at me and leaned back into the sofa seat. Suddenly, I felt ackward. I had spent almost all night with this guy I had a huge crush on...holding his hand 90 of the time! Then again, he hadn't taken it away, had he? In fact, he'd been the one who'd grabbed mine half the time...

After sitting for about twenty minutes, I felt my eyes getting heavy, I wanted to stay awake, but I couldn't quited do it...sleep overcame me, whichever way my head fell, that was where it stayed.

Ally's POV

"Stop!" Came Mr. Weasley's voice from the darkness. "STOP! That's my son!"

Mr. Weasley came toward us. "Ron-Harry-Hermione-Ally-are you alright?"

"Out of the way, Arthur." Mr. Crouch said, angrily. "Which of you did it? Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" Harry said.

"We didn't do anything! What did you want to attack us for?" Ron put in.

"Don't lie, sir!" Mr. Crouch said, turning his wand to Ron. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty, they're just kids, they never could have-" A witch said to Mr. Crouch.

"Where did the Mark come from, you four?" Mr. Weasley asked us, and Hermione answered.

"Over there." She pointed a shaking hand in the direction we had heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees...they shouted words-an incantation-"

"Oh, stood over there, did they? Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy-" Crouch said, turning his wand on Hermione now, and then to me. "And what about you? What did you do?"

"Me? The only thing I did is kept you all from sending the four of us to St. Mongo's for the next month, with all those stunning charms you were shooting at us!" I said.

None of the other Wizards and Witches seemed to think that we had done it. After Hermione told them where we had heard the voice, they were pointing their wands in that direction and not at us.

"We're too late," Said a Witch still in her nightgown. "They'll have disapparated."

"I don't think so," Said a Wizard stepping toward the edge of the clearing. It was Cedric's dad, Amos Diggory. "Our stunners went right through those trees...There's a good chance we got them..." Wand raised, he started walking toward the edge of the darkness and then crossed out of our sight.

"Yes! We got them! There is someone here! Unconcious! It's-but-blimey..." Came his voice.

"You've got someone? Who? Who is it?" Mr. Crouch yelled unbelievingly.

Mr. Diggory came back carrying what looked like a small animal at first glance, but looking closer, I saw it was the house-elf, Winky!

Note to Reader: To make a long and hard to explain story short, I'm just going to give you the jest of what happened.)

Winky somehow picked up Harry's wand, which had conjured the Dark Mark. After a lot of arguing from the adults, they decided that we really did not do anything and Winky had not made the Mark either. Mr. Crouch was very angry with poor little Winky and set her free, much to her dislike and dismay.

We all (Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I) headed back to the tent, Harry right beside me the whole way.

On the way back to the tent, we met up with the others, and to my dismay, Anne Marie was not with them.

"Where is Anne Marie?" I asked Noah.

"You mean she's not with you?"

"No, I thought she was with you!"

"Maybe she is back at the tent." Harry said.

"Yeah...maybe..." I said. "Let's hurry."

We quickened our steps, and in two minutes flat, we were back at the tents. Noah and I ran into the boy's tent and saw Anne Marie asleep on Cedric Diggory's shoulder, and he was asleep with his head on top of hers!

I looked up at Noah, I saw relief, anger, and confusion etched across his face.

'What a night...' I thought. 'And it's about to get longer.'


	7. Chapter Six An Explanation

Ally's POV

Ginny and Hermione ran in after Noah and I. Their mouths dropped open and then, at the same time, they exclaimed, "Awwwwwww!!!" Then, everyone else came in.

That was it for Noah, he marched over to where Anne Marie and Cedric sat and coughed very loudly. Anne Marie slowly opened her eyes, then looked to her right to see Cedric still asleep. She moved quickly to the left of the couch and started blushing. Cedric then woke up, a little bewildered at all of us standing around them.

Noah, looking very, very angry now. He grabbed Anne Marie's arm and started dragging her toward the opening in the tent. When he went by me, he took my arm and started dragging me along with her.

Once outside, he let go of our arms, placing both of us in front of him. He crossed his, giving both Cedric and Harry a fleeting dirty look through the tent flap before turning back to give us a serious face that could only say 'You've got A LOT to explain.'

"Where the bloody hell have you been?! And how did you get seperated when you were EXPLICITLY told to stay together?"

"Well, what did you WANT us to do?" Anne Marie asked, angrily. "Stay there and let the Death Eaters get us?"

"No...but how did you get seperated?"

"Well..." I started. "A crowd came between us and we just, got pulled in different directions."

"So...what? You were both ALONE the rest of the night?!"

"Well...no." We both squeeked, casting our eyes toward the ground.

"So...who were you with?" He continued.

I looked up, smiling. "I stayed with the group." I said, proud of myself for finding a way out of telling him I'd spent the night holding hands with Harry Potter.

"And YOU?" He spat. "What do you have to say for yourself? Were you with him?" He jerked his head toward the inside of the tent.

"Well...yeah...I was..."

"What?! He's seventeen years old!"

"Nothing happened!" Anne Marie yelled back. "He kept me from danger! He helped me get away! Besides, I'm plenty old enough to take care of myself..."

"We will discuss this later, young lady." With that, he violently whipped the tent flap back and stormed inside.

I looked over at Anne Marie. She rolled her eyes at me. "He thinks he's mum..."

"Sometimes...but anyway, what DID happen?"

"Nothing!" She hissed."Well...something...but not like he thinks..."

"Well?"

"I...I had to use my powers." She stammered.

"Really? Me too!" I said.

"Good...we can explain things to everyone together. OK...now let's go back before he kills both of them." She grabbed my hand and jerked me back inside.

Back inside, Noah was glaring daggers at Cedric, who looked very confused. Harry was sitting near the opening of the tent, he jumped up when we re-entered. Noah then turned his icy gaze to him. Harry looked very bewildered.

"What did I do?" He asked me.

"Got within four feet of me." I whispered. Then, I raised my voice and said, "Everyone..." They all looked up. "We owe some of you an explanation...so if Harry, Ron, Cedric, and Noah will please move into the girl's tent, we will try to make everything a little clearer..."

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She already knows." I said.

We then moved into the girl's tent and after we were all inside, Noah cast a silence charm on the tent.

"What did you do, Anne Marie?" Noah asked, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Uh...I ran through a crowd of Death Eaters." Anne Marie said, then, after harry and Ron looked confused, she sighed and held her right hand out (I knew she was ghosting), then passed it through the table in front of us.

"And you, Ally?" Noah snapped.

"I stopped about 20 Stunning spells. Without a wand." I said.

"How is that possible?" Cedric asked.

I put a forcefield around myself, and then dropped it to say. "That's how."

"We are Arcane Witches." I said.

"I thought they were just a myth." Cedric said.

"No, there are still a few of us around. Some are common and others rare, like us. I'm a Phasma, that means that I can go through things."

"And I'm an Inizio, I can make forcefields..." I put up another one, then dropped it. "And...turn invisible. This is also why my eyes are purple."

" I always thought you were in a Potions accident!" Harry said.

"Me too!" Cedric and Ron said at the same time.

"How on earth could that be possible?! I'm a MUGGLEBORN!!" I said.

"OK...you GOT your explanation, not get out!" Noah said coldly, glaring at Harry and Cedric.

"Noah! They didn't do anything but keep us from getting hurt!" I yelled.

"Even so..." He said, turning to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron trying to drag Harry out the door and Cedric trying to do the same with Anne Marie.

"Night, Ally." Harry called as Ron dragged him out.

I turned my attention back to Noah.

"So WHAT??!!" I yelled.

"So, you two should have stayed together!!"

"Still, they didn't do anything wrong!" 

"They didn't have to!" He yelled.

"So, you are mad at them for being within four feet of us? Noah, we're growing up, you are just going to have to deal with that!"

He looked down, defeated, "I know..." He said softly. "I just don't want to lose you two."

"You're not." I said, and then walked over and hugged him.

"I just love you guys so much, I don't want you hurt." He said.

"We love you, too. We're not going to get hurt. You have to learn to share us sometime."

"I know..." He said, ending our hug.

He walked to the opening of the tent and took the silence charm off, then turned back to me.

"Good night, Ally."

"Night, Noah."

And he walked out. A few seconds later, Ginny and Hermione came in. After a minute of two, Anne Marie followed. We all climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Anne Marie's POV

The yelling I heard from Ally and Noah immediately silenced when Cedric pulled me outside. He walked me over to the side of the tent and turned to face me, crossing his arms.

"What's with him?" He asked exasperatedly.

"He thinks he's mum, just ignore him...I'm so sorry about all this. You didn't do anything wrong, OK?"

"OK...I just don't want him yelling at you because of me."

"It's inevitable...he thinks Ally and I are two-year-olds."

He laughed, his eyes brightening a little.

"You should get back." I said. "Your father is probably worried sick."

"Yeah..." He said, the smile melting right off of his face. "Will I see you at school?"

"Of course."

We just starred at each other, not wanting to leave. He moved in for a second, like he was going to hug me, but then, he changed his mind just as I was preparing for it.

"Bye." Then, he turned and headed down the hill. I wrapped my arms around myself, the night suddenly seemed cold.

PLEASE VISIT RESULTS, IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR ALL READERS THERE

OK, just found out my results havn't been working, so I'll just write it here.

Ok, everyone. We are so sick of not getting any feedback. Would it really hurt you guys to write a couple of words and tell us how much we suck or how great it is (whichever the case may be)? Serious, the next few chapter are all written and ready, but we refuse to post it unless we get at least one message and one rating. We don't care what you rate, just be honest and tell us WHAT YOU THINK. Just like we've asked at the beginning of EVERY SINGLE quiz.


	8. Chapter Seven The Last Two Weeks of Summ

Anne Marie's POV

Once again, I found myself being shaken awake by Hermione after precious few hours of sleep. I woke Ally up, as usual, and joined everyone else in the chaotic job of packing to leave. We were all running about madly, Mr. Weasley insisted we leave as quickly as we could, before something else happened, I suppose.

We had packed in less than 30 minutes, and all marched out of the tents at high speed to attempt to get into the line for a portkey. We passed the muggle I recognized as the man the Death Eaters had gotten last night. As we walked by, he waved, and with vague-looking eyes, wished us "Merry Christmas!"

Ally and I looked at each other, half in horror and half in an attempt to keep from bursting into fits of laughter.

"He'll be alright." Mr. Weasley said, seeing our faces. "Sometimes, when a person's memory's modified, it makes him a bit disoriented for a while...and that was a big thing they had to make him forget."

The wide-eyed group looked at one another with grim faces, no-one really wanted to think about the previous night, the surprises it had held and disasters it had caused.

We reached the Portkeys, but apparently, others had had the same idea as us. The line was a mile long, not to mention the clamoring, chattering, and yelling for service that filled the air.

Luckily, Mr. Weasley knew the Keeper of the Portkeys, and with a quick word, we were able to take an old tire back to Stoteshead Hill before the sun had even risen. I did not see Cedric that morning, nor did I speak to him the rest of the summer.

After an extremely warm welcome home from Mrs. Weasley, who was distraught with worry and exhausted from lack of sleep, the last two weeks of summer went by very quickly. Percy and Mr. Weasley were rarely at home, but at the Ministry, smoothing over the disastrous results of the Quidditch World Cup.

The last day of summer, Noah apparated us home to say goodbye to Mum and Dad and get our trunks and our snowy owl, Nimowae. Being Muggles, our parents were completely oblivious to the mayhem that had taken place at the Cup. Ally, Noah, and I seemed to silently agree that it would be best if they weren't told. Besides, Noah would be in trouble for coming so close to losing us.

"Have a wonderful year." Mum said, hugging me. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mum." I replied.

After all our goodbyes, Noah made the trip with out trunks, came back for us, and we returned to the Burrow for the last summer night.

Mrs. Weasley had made the trip to Diagon Alley for everyone's books already, so the next morning, we had only to put our books in our trunks and then go.

Once everyone was up, there was the usual frantic running about screaming, "I forgot something!" And though Mrs. Weasley had tried to have a calm departure to Hogwarts for once, her wish, unfortunately, would not be granted.

Finally, everyone slowly began to calm down, and after Mr. Weasley's frantic departure the Ministry to deal with someone called Mad-Eye, we all stood huddled in the mush rain-saturated yard. Mr. Weasley had attempted to get us Ministry cars to Kingscross Station, like the year before, but they could not be spared in all the madness, so Mrs. Weasley had dared to use a telephone to call and summon three Muggle taxis.

The poor Taxi drivers looked extremely confused the entire time they were in our presense. Not only did they have to load 9 huge trunks when most Muggles used suitcases or carpetbags, but also 2 owls (Hedwig still had not returned from her last delivery) and a cat. Not to mention the Fillibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks that exploded in our taxi driver's face when Fred's trunk suddenly burst open.

Finally, when all was loaded, the remaining task left for us was to find a way to fit 12 people into 3 taxis. Ally made her best attempt (to my hounding) to get into a taxi with Harry, but Noah beat her to it, giving me an evil look as if he knew that I was the one behind all of it.

So Ally and I decided to ride with Fred and George, since they didn't have any animals, and we had to fit Nimowae in with us.

When we reached Kings Cross, everyone tumbled out of their taxi, happy to be free of their cramped and crowded condition. We all got soaked going into the Station, it had started to rain again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went through the barrier first. Then Ally and I slid through simultaneously as a crowd walked by. I looked up at the gleaming steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express. My year had begun.


	9. Chapter Eight To Hogwarts

Ally's POV

We walked to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood.

"Let's get out of here before Noah comes." I said to them, they nodded.

"Harry?" I said, walking up beside him. "What did Noah say to you on the way here?"

"Nothing...he just glared at me." He said as if it was nothing, smiling at me. I smiled back as we got on the Hogwarts Express.

We started looking for an empty compartment, and found one halfway down the train. After we stowed our trunks, we went back to say goodbye to the others.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think." Charlie was saying as he hugged Ginny bye.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"You'll see. Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it...it's 'classified information until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I was back at Hogwarts this year." Bill said.

They all went on in a mysterious way until we got on the train. Hermione, Harry, Anne Marie, and I thanked Mrs. Weasley. The train pulled away and we went back to our compartment.

We were still talking about what Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill were keeping from us when Hermione 'Shhhhhhed' us and put a finger to her lips.

"...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know." Came Malfoy's voice from the compartment next door. "He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore-the man's such a Mudblood lover- and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riff raff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually LEARN them, not just the Defense rubbish we do..."

Hermione then shut the door, cutting us off from the rest of Malfoy's vile speech.

"So, he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he? I wish he HAD gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him." She said, letting her temper show as she sat back down between me and Anne Marie.

"Durmstrang's another Wizarding school?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron started talking about other Wizarding schools, Harry was just listening to them, Anne Marie took out a book, and I just looked out the window and watched it rain, deep in thought.

A few younger Gryffindors came by and talked about the World Cup. Ron was now telling Neville about the Cup, and Hermione was now reading.

Ron said, "We were in the Top Box-" but he got interrupted.

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." I turned to see Malfoy darkening our doorstep with his two stupid,ugly step-sisters.

I pulled out my wand and started spinning it in my fingers. Malfoy glanced at me and swallowed hard.

"So...going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know..." Malfoy said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ENTER? I suppose YOU will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you are going on about or go away." I said lazily and pointed my wand at him.

After he didn't say anything for a moment, I shot a spell at his feet, he and his "body guards" ran away as fast as their feet would carry them(which was not that fast).

I sighed and said, "Ah...now we can have some peace."

Ron got up and closed the door, and everything went back to normal. I pulled out my own book and joined Anne Marie and Hermione in reading.

Things stayed the same for the rest of the train ride. It was still raining cats and dogs outside, so Harry, Ron, Hermione,Neville, Anne Marie, and I made a run for the nearest carriage when we arrived.

I got to an empty carriage and jumped in, I took the seat to the far right. Harry was the next person to step inside the carriage and, to my surprise, he sat down next to me.

"Guess all that running that Wood made us do finally paid off." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and answered, "Yeah, let's hope the new captain is a little nicer."

"Wonder who it is." I said.

"Don't know yet."

Everyone else then caught up and jumped in the carriage. Ron was next to Harry and the door, on the other side, Hermione was in between Neville (who was by the door) and Anne Marie. Neville closed the door and we were on our way up to Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter Nine The Opening Feast

Anne Marie's POV

Ally and I got into a carriage with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. The carriage splashed through the mud on the trail up to the school. I looked over at Ally, whose face had a red tint to it every time the carriage bumped and she and Harry's (who was on her left) shoulders collided.

When the carriages finally reached the great oak front doors of Hogwarts, we all jumped out, making a run through the downpour, holding the hoods of our robes over our heads. We had scarcely gotten inside before a large water balloon fell onto the floor in front of us, barely avoiding our heads. I looked up just in time to jerk Ally out of the line of fire of another water balloon from Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Peeves! Stop!" I yelled.

"Hee hee hee!!" Was his only reply as he rocketed another balloon at me. I dodged and looked furiously about for a teacher. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall emerged from the Great Hall.

"PEEVES!" Yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

I took that oppurtunity to make a run for the doors to the Great Hall. I tried my best to smooth out my ponytail and squeeze some of the water out as I walked toward the Hufflepuff table.

Ally's POV

After excaping Peeves' waterballoon attack, Anne Marie went on to the Hufflepuff table, looking for another fifth year, and I continued on with the others to the Gryffindor table.

Harry, Ron, and Neville went to the other side of the table, while Hermione and I stayed on this side. We finally found a place that all of us could sit together, Ginny was already sitting there.

Hermione sat beside Ginny and I sat down beside Hermione. On the other side, Neville sat down in front of Ginny, Ron in front of Hermione, and Harry in front of me.

After the sorting, Dumbledore got to his feet and said, "I have only two words to say to you, TUCK IN."

The huge first of term feast appeared on the tables. All of us happilly started eating.

"Ahhh, 'at's be'er." Ron said with his mouth full.

"You're lukcy there's a feast at all tonight." Said Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" Harry asked, his mouth full, like Ron.

"Peeves, of course. The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast-well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghosts' council-the Fat Friar was all for giving him a chance- but most wizely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down." Nick explained.

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed off about something." Ron said.

"So, what did he do in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Oh, the usual, wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the House-elves out of their wits-"

There was a clang from where Hermione dropped her goblet, staining the white table cloth orange with pumpkin juice.

"There are house-elves HERE? Here at HOGWARTS?" Hermione asked, horrified.

I mouthed 'Oh-NO!' to Harry, and he nodded.

"Certainly, the largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred." Nick said.

"I've never see one!" Hermione said.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they? They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning...see to the fires and so on...I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?" Nick asked.

"But they get PAID?" She asked. "They get HOLIDAYS, don't they? And-sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

"Sick leave and pensions? House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!" Nick said, laughing.

Hermione then put her silverware down and pushed her plate away from her.

"You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself." Ron said.

"Slave labor, that's what made this dinner. SLAVE LABOR." Was all she said, and did not eat another bite.

"Hermione, the house-elves are very happy and treated well here." I said.

"How would you know?!" She snapped.

I lowered my voice to a whisper and said, "What is the fun of being invisible if you can't go get a midnight snack every once-in-a-while?"

"Ally! You bother poor little house-elves for food?"

"No! No, of course not! They just give it to you freely!"

"How did you find out where the kitchens are?" She asked.

"Followed Fred and George there my second year."

Anne Marie's POV

My eyes scanned the table for a familiar face. I fleetingly noticed Cedric chattering with the other seventh years, well, all but Noah anyway.

'He's probably forgotten all about me...' I thought. What kind of a person as wonderful as Cedric would remember a pathetic fifth year anyway?

I finally spotted one of the other fifth year Hufflepuff girls, my best Hufflepuff friend, Nicole. She waved at me and I smiled back. I walked down the table and slid onto the bench beside her. She gave me a quick hug.

"How was your summer?" She asked.

"...stupendous. I have to tell you about the World Cup!"

"I read in the papers! It sounded awful...oh goodness...good thing I didn't know you were there...I would have been worried sick."

"Yeah, me, Ally, Noah, all the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were there together. But guess who else I saw."

"I have no clue..."

"You know that person that I've liked since second year?"

Her eyes got big and she put her hand to her mouth. "CEDRIC was there?!"

"Keep your voice down!" I snapped. "Yes, he was there...we walked to the Portkey toghether."

Nicole smiled and winked at me. "And..."

"And..." I sortave wanted to tell her about what had happened all that night, but then decided against it. I hadn't even told Ally yet. "And nothing."

"Liar!" She said. I must have blushed. I always blush when I lie...

"Drop it!" I giggled. "I'll tell you later."

Then, Professor Dumbledore clinked his glass, and all heads turned to watch a bedraggled and extremely wet group of first years enter the Hall for sorting. One very scrawny-looking one was wrapped in Hagrid's huge moleskin overcoat, giving him the appearence of a wet, headless bear.

We watched as the new students were sorted, and I could not help but think of the night Ally and I were sorted.

Being Muggleborns, we had been terrified and inseperable, unfamiliar with all the magic we'd already been exposed to on the train and then saw in the enchanted cieling. Noah had been expecting both of us to get into Hufflepuff with him, but he should have know we were so different, there was no way that both of us would be in the same house. Nevertheless, it was heartwrenching for me to have to watch her go to the Gryffindor table and not be able to follow her like I always had before.

I snapped back into reality as Professor Dumbledore stood again.

"I have only two words to say to you," He said, deep, raspy voice booming through the Hall. "Tuck in."

The plates before me filled full, as usual, with delicious-looking food. I began to eat.

After dessert had been served, I turned my attention back to the front for the usual speech.

"So!" Dumbledore said, smiling. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." For a few minutes, Dumbledore made the announcements of the usual extentions to the list of items forbidden inside the castle, and the reminders that the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade(to first and second years) are out of bounds. Then, he continued.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Every Quidditch member in the school and the many loyal fans all let their mouths drop open in shock, and I watched Cedric glance at each member of the Hufflepuff team quickly to see their reaction. He finally looked back at me, and I gave him an upset look to show I didn't approve.

"It'll be OK." He mouthed down the table to me. I nodded my head and smiled at him. He smiled back, and then turned to hear the rest of what Dumbledore had to say.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy-but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But then, the entire student body in the Hall jumped as the Great Hall's doors slammed open to reveal a mangled, one-legged man with wet, stringy hair and a peg leg. The entire school's eyes bored into him, mainly on his glass eye that seemed to be constantly turning in its socket.

Dead silence rang through the Hall, all I could hear was the wind, rain, and 'step-clop, step-clop' of his real leg alternating with his wooden one as he made his way to the front. He sat down and began to eat, as if there weren't hundreds of students and teachers starring at him.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly, trying to relieve some of the thick tension. "Professor Moody."

'That was the name of the man Mr. Weasley left to sort out this morning...' I thought. No doubt now I was curious.

After there was no applause, Dumbledore cleared his throat, picking up where he had left off earlier.

Ally's POV

After all the food had vanished, Dumbledore stood to give the normal notices for beginning of term. But to every Quidditch player's horror, after he finished the usual things, he said, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"WHAT?!" Harry and I gasped at the same time.

"They can't do this to us!" I said.

Harry and I then looked up the table to where Fred and George sat. Their mouths were moving like they were arguing with Dumbledore, but no sound came out.

Anne Marie's POV

"As I was saying...we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" I heard from the Gryffindor table, I knew it was either Fred or George, and laughed with the rest of the Great Hall.

"I am NOT joking, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore laughed.

Ally's POV

Dumbledore then went into an explanation-the Triwizard Tournament. But it was stopped shortly by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Then he went back to his explanation.

I was deep in thought, I knew that I had heard something about this tournament...but where?

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered beside me.

"That's it!" I whispered.

"What's it?" Hermione asked.

"In my first year, I read a lot of books about the history of the Wizarding world. One of those books talked about the Triwizard Tournament. They stopped having it because 100 years ago, all three competitors died." I whispered. "Anyone would have to be crazy to enter unless they were a seventh year."

Anne Marie's POV

He spent a large amount of time then explaining what the tournament was and what it involved. It was, in fact, very interesting, nothing I would want to do, but interesting, nonetheless. The whole school seemed extremely excited to say the least, I could see a sparkle in Cedric's eye. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of the danger, but then, if he wanted to enter, it could bring the kind of glory and respect that Helga Hufflepuff's house had never been bestowed.

Then, the age limit was brought up. Almost every non-seventh year boy started an uproar, and no-one silenced until Dumbledore demanded it.

Ally's POV

Dumbledore went on and then brought up the age restriction. There were a few furious roars, but Dumbledore went on.

"I think it's a great idea." I whispered to Hermione, who nodded.

Dumbledore then told us to go to bed. Everyone stood to leave, that is, everyone but Fred and George. Hermione finally got them up and we all started out of the Great Hall. I waved at Anne Marie, then thought, 'As much as I hate Herbology, I'm happy we have it with Hufflepuff.'

As we made our way up the stairs to the seventh floor, behind me I could hear the boys going on about the tournament. I rolled my eyes, 'Of course Fred and George would want to enter, they're nuts! Should I tell them the Judge is NOT a person but a Cup? No, they will find out soon enough.'

We made it to the picture of the Fat Lady. I yawned and said "Balderdash." The portrait swung open and we stepped into the common room.

Hermione rushed to the girls' stairs, and was saying something about "slave labor" before she dissapeared into her dorm. I rolled my eyes again and started up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Ally." Came a voice from the common room below.

I turned to see Harry smiling up at me, while the other boys were still talking about the tournament.

I smiled at him and said, "Night, Harry." Then continued on to my dorm. I could feel his eyes on my back the whole way.

I walked into my dorm and shut the door behind me, leaning back on it. I looked around the dorm, three of the other girls I roomed with were already asleep.

Katie Bell, one of the other Chasers on the Quidditch team, sat on her bed smiling at me. Katie was my best friend that was my age in Gryffindor (Hermione and Anne Marie were my best, best friends).

"Ally...you're blushing!" She said, standing up.

I let myself slide down the door, and put my face in my hands.

She stood in front of me, already in her PJ's with her hands on her hips.

"Who have you been talking to?" She asked.

"Does 'Goodnight' from a boy you like count as talking?"

"Yes! Now tell me who!" She demanded.

"Harry..." I whispered.

"What? I can't hear you." She said, even though I knew she had.

"Harry..." I said louder.

"Awwwwww..."

I started banging my head on the door. After a moment, I stopped and asked her, "So, how was your summer?" I stood up and put on my PJ's as she told me about her summer. Then, I told her about mine, not about my powers or the Dark Mark thing, but about Harry holding my hand. We talked about Quidditch being canceled, and then went to bed.

Anne Marie's POV

With a curt goodnight, Dumbledore sent us off to bed, there had never been a more chatty first night at Hogwarts. I noticed Ally leaving the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a couple people in front of myself. I waved quickly, we knew we'd see each other in Herbology the following day.

The crowd drifted apart as the seperate houses headed toward their common rooms and dorms. The Slytherins veered toward the dungeons, the Ravenclaws toward the West end of the first floor, and the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs up the grand staircase.

I walked up with my arms folded in front of me, Nicole blabbering about her summer at my side. I was only hearing about 50 of what she said. Another 30 was whining about Quidditch, and 20 was thinking of Cedric.

As if called forth by my pondering, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see none other than Cedric himself.

"Hey." He said, "How are you?"

"Fine." I replied, not looking at him. "And you?"

"Alright, I suppose. Why didn't you come sit with me and the rest of the team?"

"You were talking...and I'm only a fifth year, I figured you'd want to stick with people your age."

"That's not true." He said, laughing. "You can talk to me whenever you like."

"OK, I'll try to remember that, next time." I still refused to let myself look at him. By next week, he would have a girlfriend, and it would only hurt me more to let myself fall any deeper into this than I already was.

I could see him ringing his hands out of the corner of my eye, it must have worried him that I wasn't making eye contact. We finally reached the third floor and entered the common room with a quick "plum pudding" to the Tapestry that covered the door to the Hufflepuffs' dwellings.

I turned right immediately, toward the girls' dormitories, and I had almost made it to the stairs when Cedric grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, innocently.

"No..." I said, locking my eyes on the portrait to our right.

"Then why won't you look at me?!"

"Let me go, please."

He did, reluctantly, and ran his left hand through his hair in exasperation. I turned and went up the stairs to my bed, leaving it at that.


	11. Chapter Ten The First Day of Term

Anne Marie's POV

I woke the next morning sleepily, not wanting to get out of my bed. I liked my bed at Hogwarts more than my bed at home. Here, there were always hot water bottles at my feet and soft feather mattresses with goose down quilts.

I rolled over to look at my wristwatch on my nightstand, classes started at 9:00, and breakfast opened at 8:00. My watch read 8:15. I decided to lay in bed a little longer, then just eat a quick breakfast before going to the fourth floor for DADA.

Grabbing my schedule, I rolled back onto my back to look it over. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning, then Herbology, followed by Care of Magical Creatures, then, finally, lunch. That afternoon, I had another class with Ally, Ancient Runes, we always had that class together, and last, Transfiguration. The rest of my week was pretty much mediocre, Double Potions on Wednesdays, double Herbology on Fridays.

'Well,' I thought, 'I have to get up sometime...unfortunately.'

Just as I rolled out of bed, another fifth year, who was a Chaser on the Quidditch team, stretched in the bed next to me. She turned to face me, placing her hand under her cheek.

"What did you do to poor Cedric last night?"

"What?"

"What did you do to him? He was in an awful fuss..."

"He talked to you?"

"No...but I heard him talking to some other guys in the Common Room."

"Well...what did he say?"

"Why so interested?"

"Liesel!"

"OK! It's not all that great...I just heard him tell that hot seventh year, David, that you were sending mixed messages or something."

"I see-" I said angrily, narrowing my eyes and lowering my jaw in scrutiny.

"He was like-'She was all over me at the Cup, and now, she acts like none of that happened.'"

"All over-!!!" I shook my head, throwing my hairbrush across the room.

"Gee!" She said. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!" I stomped to the corner of the room, grabbing my uniform and robes, then returned to my bed, closing the hangings around me. I got dressed and ripped my messanger bag off of its hook on the wall, walked across the room and slung the door open. I threw my hair in a ponytail as I stormed down the steps.

As I emerged into the Common Room, I saw Cedric talking to his little clique in front of the fireplace. I strode over to his chair.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

His eyes got wide with surprise. I had startled him... good. "Uhhh...sure." He stammered.

We walked to a deserted corner of the room and I crossed my arms, looking him in the eye, my blue ones filled with angry fire.

"I was NOT "all over you" at the World Cup! And I am NOT sending you "mixed messages.""

He shook his head in confusion for a second or two, then understanding dawned in his eyes. "Ohhh...who told you I said that?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"You're right." He said, holding up his hands. "I only said that because I knew Liesel would hear it and I knew she would tell you."

"So you didn't mean it?"

"Oh yeah, I meant it, just not that bluntly. I just wanted you to talk to me, even if you were mad, you're kindave pretty when you're mad..."

My face flushed red, and I plowed onward. "Well, why did you say that? I wasn't all over you, and how am I sending mixed messages?"

"Well, you were really friendly at the Cup, I liked talking to you...and we both know about what happened that night..." He looked down at my hand, lightly brushing a finger over it. I stepped back, looking at him, eyes wide with surprise. He looked back at me, slowly putting his hand back to his side. He cleared his throat, "I just...don't want you to forget about all of that."

I unfolded my arms...this was the last thing I'd expected to hear...

"Well...I havn't...and I won't."

"Promise?"

"Uh huh."

We stood for a moment, I felt my face blush deeper.

"Well...see you at lunch." I clambered around him to the door, putting my hands to my cheeks and feeling the warmth.

Ally's POV

A pillow hit me in the head and I heard "Ally! Get up NOW!" from Katie. "Now! Or I'll hit you again!"

"Fine, FINE! I'm up. I'M UP!" I yelled. I jumped up out of bed and went to change and fix my hair in the bathroom. I was used to Katie waking me up like that for the first week of school or until I got used to being up at 7:45 again.

"About time!" Katie said, when I came out 15 minutes later, with my hair in a bun and my robes on.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving!" I said.

We got our school bags, mine a messanger bag just like Anne Marie's, and headed down to the Common Room. It was empty, like normal at this hour. Then, we started down the stairway to the Great Hall.

"See," I said as we entered the Hall and saw only some Ravenclaws, first years, a few Gryffindors, and 5 Hufflepuffs. "I could have slept another 30 minutes at least."

"Well, you're already up now. So let's eat."

We went to opposite sides of the Gryffindor table and took a seat about halfway down.

"Let's see what is on the agenda for today." I said, taking a look on my schedule. "Hmmm...History of Magic with Slytherin, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and my favorite class," I said sarcastically, "Potions with the Slytherins, all before lunch. I bet you ten galleons that Snape will give us at least a 2 1/2 foot essay today."

"And take away about...10 points." Katie added.

"Then after lunch...for me, Ancient Runes, and last, DADA with the Slytherins. How about you?"

"Divinations." Katie said shortly.

I looked at the door of the Great Hall to see Noah coming in, holding hands with Cho and kissing her on the cheek before going to their own tables. I kept my eyes on the door as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. Hermione was reading, as usual, and went to Katie's side of the tabe, while Harry and Ron came to mine. I then started looking at my food, but didn't eat.

"Well, look who is coming toward us." Katie said. I kicked her. "Ouch! That was uncalled for."

"I never should have told you." I snapped.

"I would have found out at some time, but I do like knowing before you two start dating."

I kicked her again. "Ally! Stop doing that!"

I looked up to see Harry still making his way toward me. I started eating again, trying to act normal. About three bites later, Harry sat down beside me with Ron on his other side and Hermione across from Ron.

"Hi, Ally." Harry said.

"Morning, Harry." I said.

"Hey, Katie." Harry said, after noticing her.

"Hi, Harry." She said, barely looking up.

I looked over at Hermione, she was not eating, I picked up an orange and said to her, "Hermione, here. The poor little House-elves didn't make this. They just put it in the bowl. There is no reason you should not eat."

I handed it to her, and to my surprise, she started eating it. I smiled, and she said, "They still need rights."

"Yes, but you can't do that by starving yourself."

I looked over at the Hufflepuff table, and saw it half-full, like the Gryffindor table, I also saw that Anne Marie was not there. I then checked my watch, it read 8:30.

"Huh?" I said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Anne Marie is normally up before me, but today, there are only thirty minutes before classes start, and she's not eaten yet."

"Maybe she's not hungry." Harry said.

"Yeah...oh well, I'll see her in Herbology." I said, and went back to eating.

There is one thing I was always good at, and that was not showing my feelings. Right then, I was calm, and not acting wierd at all, on the outside. On the inside, my stomach was full of butterflies and my heart was beating fast.

Anne Marie's POV

I walked down to breakfast in a daze, rubbing my right hand where Cedric had touched it. Did he like me? It was hard to tell. If he did, then there would be no point in this 'don't look at him, don't speak to him' stuff, but even if he didn't, it was going to be hard to do that anyway. 'Maybe I should just tell him...' I thought. Things would, after all, be so much easier if I knew whether of not this was a one-sided thing. I tried to push it to the back of my mind, taking a bite of warm toast with butter.

Nicole slid onto the bench beside me.

"Good morning!" She said, giddily. I wished I could be like her, always in a good mood, rarely upset or confused...

"Good morning." I replied, summoning the best smile I could.

"Well, how did things with Cedric go this morning? I heard you and Liesel talking and you weren't in a good mood when you left earlier..."

"Ummmm...we're OK now..."

She raised her eyebrows at me and cocked her head a little. "That's it?"

I took a breath and looked down at my plate, I wished I could talk to Ally, but she wasn't here.

"OK." She said. "I can tell you don't want to talk about it...I'll let you ponder." She began eating her eggs.

"Thanks." I said. Only my true friends (Ally is best at it) could tell when I wanted to be left alone to think. I'm the kind of person who needs to get everything sorted out in my head before I can have peace.

I waited patiently for Nicole to finish her breakfast, then, when she put her fork down, I handed her her bag, grabbed mine, and said, "Ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" It was her favorite class.

"Always." We laughed and got up, passing Cedric on the way out of the Great Hall, I pretended not to notice him.

Ally's POV

About fifteen minutes later, Katie and I finished eating, and left the Great Hall after saying a quick goodbye to the others. We headed for the History of Magic classroom on the second floor.

Professor Binns, the ghost History of Magic teacher was the most boring teacher in all of Hogwarts. He started class with a long speech about how important O.W.L.'s were. He had just started our lesson, when the bell rang to go to the next class.

"Wow! I can't believe we got off without homework!" Katie said.

"We won't be so lucky the rest of the day." I answered.

We made our way to the greenhouses for Herbology. I was happy that I still had one class other than Ancient Runes with Anne Marie.

Anne Marie's POV

Moody seemed an extremely good Defense teacher, all about being ready for what was out there. Knowing what you're up against. I left there sure that I would learn something worth while in his class. But what I had really been looking forward to this morning was Herbology, when I could talk to Ally. Hermione and Nicole could tell when I needed to ponder, but only Ally could discover what I was pondering ABOUT.

Nicole, Liesel, and I walked into the Greenhouse for Herbology in high spirits from the good Defense class. But even my partly-true hunky dory facade did not fool Ally. She immediately knew I was thinking about something.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

Without even thinking, I threw my messanger bag down and blurted everything. All about what Cedric had said the night before, everything that had happened that morning (followed by a quick summary of the night of the Cup and its significance), and even my worries about whether or not to tell Cedric how I felt.

When I finally finished and took a breath, I looked at Ally to see that she had a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"It's not funny." I said, a little peeved.

"I'm not laughing at you..." She said, then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, you are!" I said back.

"Look, Anne Marie. I think he's flirting with you, OK? I don't think you have a problem here..."

"Well, then should I tell him I like him?"

"I...I would wait a while and see what happens."

"OK..." I sighed. But I did feel better just having talked to her.

"Let him make the moves."

"Well, Ms. Walking Advice Column, how are you and Mr. Potter?"

"Ummmmm, he told me goodnight last night and sat with me at breakfast this morning..." She said quickly.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Looks like I'm not the only one moving right along here!"

She laughed. Then, to my surprise, she told me in detail about the night of the World Cup..."

"You held hands!" I almost screamed in excitement.

"Uh-huh..." She answered, face blushing.

I giggled silently.

"oh, come off it! You did too!"

We both giggled.

After finishing our Herbology work, I left the greenhouse in a much better mood, waving goodbye to Ally. I headed down to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures, looking forward to the break for lunch that would follow.

Ally's POV

After Herbology, and saying bye to Anne Marie, Katie and I headed to the dungeons for Potions.

Potions was by far my least favorite class. Not because of the intricate potions we had to make, but because Snape seemed to have a deep hatred for anyone on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. I didn't think that just because Quidditch was not taking place this year he would be any more hospitable toward us.

The only reason I kept my mouth shut in Potions was because I knew I needed an O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in it to become an Auror.

Today, Snape had picked the potion, Amortentia, or a love potion. It had very precise measurements, and we had just enough time to brew it before lunch.

"Ten minutes to go." Snape said. "Your potion should now have a mother-of-pearl sheen, and your steam should be spiraling."

I looked at my potion, astonished to see that it looked perfect. I had never had a nack for potions like Anne Marie did.

"Time!" Snape yelled.

I happily bottled a bit of my potion and put it on Snape's dest. He picked it up, and as I was walking away, I was surprised that he had nothing to say about it. I tapped my cauldron with my wand and said, "Evanesco." The rest of my potion vanished, and I began to clean up the rest of my things.

"Homework: A 3 feet essay on syrup of hellsbore and its uses in potionmaking, due Wednesday." Snape said as the bell rang for lunch.

I was still smiling as I left the dungeon.

"How do you get so lucky?" Katie asked me, whose Amortentia had turned a pale blue.

"Double checked everything before I did it. I'm going to the library to get a jump on that essay. See you in DADA, Katie." I said, and headed for the kitched to grab something to eat.

I got two apples from the house-elves, thanked them, and then headed to the library. I walked past the Great Hall and started up the marble staircase. Coming down were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I really didn't want to talk to Hermione, because I would never get any work done on my essay if I got into a Potions discussion with her. So, I just walked right by them, Hermione and Ron were arguing and Harry seemed to be deep in thought.

I was about to the top of the staircase, when a hand grabbed mine.

"Ally?" It was Harry. I turned to face him, he didn't let go of my hand, and there was no way I was going to pull it out of his grasp.

"Ally, where are you going?"

"The library. Snape gave us a three feet essay due Wednesday. I thought I would get a jump on it before Ancient Runes." I explained.

"You're not hungry?"

"I stopped by the kitchen and got some food."

"Are you sure you don't want to go down to lunch?" He asked, giving me a smile that made the butterflies in my stomach go flying like crazy.

I thought about saying, 'Alright, I'll come down,' but I decided against it.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to start on that essay." I said, sadly.

"OK. You'll be at dinner, though, right?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Alright. Bye, Ally." He said, letting go of my hand.

"Bye." I said.

He then turned and walked back down the marble staircase. I turned myself invisible and just stood there, watching him go down the stairs. Just before he walked toward the Great Hall, he looked back up the stairs to the place where I still stood.

'Oh, crap!' I thought, and tried to look at my nose, I couldn't see it. 'Thank goodness, I'm invisible!' I thought.

I headed for the library with a lot on my mind. I knew that I liked Harry, but I was starting to think that he liked me too. 'Boys are hard to figure out!' I thought as I entered the library. (Visible again.)

I got 2 and 1/2 feet of my essay done before I went to Ancient Runes.

Anne Marie's POV

Thankfully, the rest of the day passed quickly. Hagrid's class was a breeze, as usual, since he didn't dare do anything fun or interesting after the Buckbeak incident with Draco Malfoy the year before.

At lunch, I was unable to find Ally, so I assumed she was in the library, my clue that Snape had a big homework assignment planned.

To my advantage, since I now had advice to follow, Nicole and Liesel forced me to sit with Cedric and the Quidditch team at the far end of the table.

'Well, at least when they force me, it doesn't look like I'm the one making the move...' I thought privately.

I was going to sit on the other side of Nicole, but just before I did, she had scooched in front of me, leaving the only place beside Cedric.

'Oh well, I'll make the best of it.'

I flopped down beside him and we smiled at each other, his face a little red. I could tell he was thinking of that morning.

"Have a good morning?" He asked.

"I suppose so...Defense Against the Dark Arts was the only decent class I had."

"Oh, I had that class as well. Moody's an excellent teacher..."

"He is." I replied. "He's really into what he's teaching. I like teachers like that, but I miss Professor Lupin, personally."

He chuckled, and was about to continue talking when my brother sat down on the other side of the table, eyeing Cedric suspiciously.

"Morning, Noah." I said, happily. I wanted to keep the feeling relaxed and casual, Noah HAD to learn that I could take care of myself.

"Morning." He replied grumpily.

"Well." Cedric said. "I'm sorry, Anne Marie, but I've got to leave, Astronomy's next, top floor, you know."

"Alright." I said.

"See you."

He walked out of the Hall quickly, but I caught him looking back at me one more time before dissapearing round the corner.

"Noah, why did you do that? He wasn't doing anything wrong." I said, tired of this protective nonsense when nothing whatsowever had happened.

"Did you sit down with him or did he sit down with you?" Noah asked.

"Well..." I replied, shooting Nicole a look, "I sat with him, but it wasn't exactly on purpose. Why don't you go sit with your girlfriend? I don't badger YOU about that."

"But you're jealous of her." He said.

"So you're saying you're jealous of Cedric?"

"Maybe."

"Well, get over it!"

I stood up and left the Hall. I would be at Ancient Runes early, but that was alright, I could get a headstart on my DADA homework.

Ally's POV

I walked into the Ancient Runes classroom to see Anne Marie already there. I dropped into the seat next to her.

"You're here early." I said.

"Yeah, I got into a fight with Noah." She said as if it was nothing, not even looking up from what she was working on.

"What?! When?! About what?!" I said, concerned.

"At lunch, Cedric." She answered.

"I need more of an explanation than that." I said.

She finally looked up from what I now saw was her DADA homework, and told me what happened with Noah.

"I can't believe him! He needs to learn that we can take care of ourselves!" I said, outraged.

"So, did you see Harry between classes?" She asked.

"Uh...not between classes...but before I went to the library." I said, knowing that I was blushing.

"Tell me NOW!" She said.

I quickly told Anne Marie about Harry stopping me on the marble staircase.

After Ancient Runes, Anne Marie and I parted ways to head to our last classes of the day. I had DADA, so I would finally see what this Professor Moody was like.

Anne Marie's POV

After Ancient Runes, I headed on to my third favorite class, Transfiguration, happy that the end of the day was near. My DADA homework was about a third of the way done, and not due until the next week, and Ancient Runes was only a small text to translate as a review and introduction into this year's course.

Transfiguration also consisted only of a short review of some simple spells from third and fourth year.

When the classes finally ended, Nicole and I hurried back to our Common Room to try and finish our homework before dinner so we would have all the time afterward to talk and read.

Ally's POV

After DADA, I was actually looking forward to the rest of the year in that class. I had always liked Professor Lupin, even after we all found out he was a Werewolf, but this Moody guy was not so bad, he seemed to know a lot about DADA.

Katie and I headed for the Common Room to start on our homework before dinner.

Anne Marie's POV

I finished my Ancient Runes translation within 45 minutes, and Nicole and I had only just enough time to write the brief description of Fereverto that McGonagall had assigned.

We headed down the Great Staircase in a hyper mood, still pleased with ourselves that all our homework was through. When we got to the Hufflepuff table, Cedric waved me over to him. I had almost made it to him, when Noah shoved in front of me, taking the place beside Cedric.

I rolled my eyes and sat beside him, looking at Cedric and discreetly mouthing 'I'm sorry!' behind Noah's back. He smiled back, looking at Noah annoyedly.

"You know, Noah, you have two sisters." I said.

"But I can trust Ally."

"Oh yeah?" I pointed my finger to the Gryffindor table, where Harry was just sliding into the open spot on Ally's right. I raised my eyebrows at Noah, who was moving his mouth soundlessly. He slammed his hands down on the table and stood up to stomp off to the Gryffindor table. I was a little sorry that I had syced Noah on my own sister, but not enough to stop him. I watched, only happy he was off my back, as he dragged Ally off the bench beside Harry, and into the Entrance Hall.

I slid down the bench next to Cedric, rolling my eyes.

"What is he going to do when a guy walks up to you and asks you out?" He asked, innocently.

"Oh, I know what Noah will do, I just hope that guy knows what he SHOULD do..."

"And what's that?"

"Run."

We both laughed and began our dinner.

Ally's POV

After about an hour and a half of working, I only had to translate a small amount of Ancient Runes, and I was done for the night.

Katie and I headed for the Great Hall. I was starving by now, two apples was not my idea of a meal. We entered the Great Hall and sat down about where we had that morning.

Over the next fifteen minutes, the Great Hall filled with hungry students. Harry sat down beside me and asked, "How's the Potions essay coming?"

"Finally finished." I said, smiling. "Did you have a good first day of term?"

"Yeah, I did. How about you?"

I didn't get to answer him. I was jerked sharply up by my left forearm. I looked over my shoulder to see Noah.

"Bloody hell, Noah! What do you think you're doing?!" I asked, angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said coldly, glaring at Harry, who looked bewildered.

Noah started dragging me off toward the Entrance Hall. Harry stood up to follow us, but I shook my head and mouthed 'NO!' to him. He sank back down into his seat, looking very concerned.

In the Entrance Hall, Noah spun me around to face him.

"Noah, are you completely mental? What did I do?"

He started pacing in front of me and running his fingers through his hair. "Stay away from him, Ally." He ordered.

"Why? We're just friends."

"He has more than friendship on his mind."

"And YOU don't with Cho?"

"That's not the same!"

"You think you're SO grown-up, but you're acting more childish than I EVER have." And with that, I walked up the Marble staircase, and back to the Gryffindor Common Room as calmly as I could.

Back in the Common Room, I started pacing, trying to think clearly, trying to understand Noah's point of view. I couldn't understand him! 'Why is he so angry with me?!' I thought. 'Anne Marie is the one who likes a guy two years older! Noah is dating someone my age! I need to just calm down and get my mind off this right now.'

I got my school bag from my dorm, then sat down in a soft chair by the fire, and started my Ancient Runes homework.

About ten minutes later, I heard the portrait hole open, and turned myself invisible. It was probably just Hermione wondering if I was alright, because no-one else would be back from dinner yet.

"Ally?" It was a male voice.

'No.' I thought. 'HE wouldn't come looking for me.'

"Ally?" I was sure this time. It was Harry.

I sighed and reappeared. "Over here." I called.

He sat down in the chair across from mine.

"I'm sorry. I should-" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"It's not your fault, it's Noah's. He can't deal with me and Anne Marie being near boys, even if they are our friends." I said, smiling at him.

"I'm not going to be able to get you to come back down to dinner, am I?" He asked, smiling.

"Nope!" I said, shaking my head, still smiling as well.

"Well...I'll just stay here too."

"Actually, I was planning to go down to the kitchen to get some food." I said. "You're welcome to come with me."

"Sure."

So, I put my Ancient Runes homework back in my bag, and we headed out of the Common Room.

"I lied to you earlier when I said I had a good day." Harry said, as we started down the stairs.

I sighed and asked, "What did Malfoy do this time?"

"Insulted Mrs. Weasley."

"Did you or Ron jinx him?"

"Neither. Professor Moody turned him into a ferret."

"I'm starting to really like Moddy." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, me too."

We each took turns talking about our days, and by the time we had gotten back to the common room, we both knew everything that had happened in each other's classes. I was no longer mad at Noah, in fact, I had forgotten all about our fight.

It was still about 20 minutes before the common room would be full of poeple, so I sat back down in the chair I left my school bag by and took out my Ancient Runes homework again. Harry went up to the boy's dorms, and returned with his own school bag in hand. He sat down in the chair across from me, and began working on his own homework.

"You know, Hermione and Ron are probably wondering where we are." Harry said after a moment.

"Why?"

"Because I told them I wuold come and bring you back down to dinner."

"Did you think you could get me to come back?"

"No, but I was willing to try." He answered, smiling. i smiled back.

A few minutes later, the portrait hole opened, and Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Where have you two been? We've been wondering if YOU," She said, glaring at Harry, "were able to find HER." She now pointed at me.

Harry mouthed 'I told you so!' to me.

"Harry DID find me, but there was no way I was going to come back to dinner. Besides, if I stay gone, Noah will feel bad for yelling at me." I said.

"Well, at least you got Harry to start on his homework." Hermione said happily.

Hermione and Ron fetched their school bags and pulled chairs up, we all worked together as the Common Room started to fill with other Gryffindors.

Anne Marie's POV

That night, I lay in bed, elated with happiness. Cedric and I had had a quiet, undisturbed, peaceful dinner, and had talked to no-one but each other.

He had wanted to know in extensive detail how my day had been, and really listened when I told him. Eventually, our conversation had turned to the TriWizard Tournament, and his plans to enter. I hung my head when he told me of his plan.

"What's wrong?" He had asked. "You don't think I should?"

"It's just dangerous, that's all." I'd replied.

He had looked at me for a moment then, and changed the subject shortly after.

All in all, it had been a good first day of term, and I was already counting down the days to October.

Ally's POV

Around 10:00PM, I decided to go to bed.

"Well," I said, standing up. "I'm going to turn in for the night. Goodnight, everyone." With that, I started up the girl's stairs.

There was a chorus of "Goodnight, Ally!" behind me, and yet again, I felt eyes on my back as I went.


	12. Chapter Eleven Harry and the Snitch

Ally's POV

School went on normally for the most part. Harry stopped sitting next to me at meals, but he did sit across from me. Noah now watched me like hawk. I skipped lunch a lot, so the only times I really got to see Harry were after classes and on the weekends. We talked a lot during those times and I started to feel closer to him. I was starting to like him as more than just a friend, and much more than just some crush that I would forget about in a week or two. I started wondering if he wanted to be more than friends too. I didn't make my feeling or thoughts known to anyone, though, not even Anne Marie. Besides, only two of my closest and most trusted friends knew that I liked Harry-Anne Marie and Katie. I still had not told Hermione, because she was a close friend of Harry's. Not that I thought she would tell him, but she would start acting weird when we were near each other.

One weekend in late September, Katie and I were up in our dorm doing homework, because the common room was crowded. When I was finally finished, I stood up, threw all my work into my school bag, and got my broom from my trunk. I had the door open before Katie realized I had even gotten off of my bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I can't stand it any longer! I haven't been flying since last season! So I'm going down to the Pitch for a while. You're welcome to join me."

"I still have a ton of homework, or I would in a heartbeat. Have fun!" She said sadly.

"I'll be back before dinner. Bye!"

I walked out of the common room and headed for the Pitch with my broom over my shoulder. Outside, the air was cool and crisp, I took a deep breath and kept going.

I finally reached the Pitch, it was empty, not a soul in sight. I went to the locker room and opened up the box the balls were kept in. I opened the small middle compartment and got out the tiny, golden Snitch. You would think that, being a Chaser, I would have gotten the Quaffle, but I had intended to try out for Seeker my second year, only Harry beat me to it. I wasn't upset or anything, but sometimes, I liked to come down there and look for the Snitch, it was actually very relaxing.

I walked back out of the locker room and set the Snitch free to fly off. I mounted my broom and kicked off of the ground. I flew for a moment, just happy to be up in the air again.

I now flew high above the stands, circling and searching for the Snitch. I saw a bit of gold out of the corner of my eye and went into a dive after it. I was almost to the ground, when I lost sight of the Snitch and pulled out of my dive.

"That was brilliant!" Came an amazed voice to my right. I looked up to see Harry with his own broom on his shoulder.

"What...What are you doing here, Harry?" I asked, embarrased that he had been watching me.

"Thought I would come down here and fly a bit...but I see I wasn't the only one who had that idea." He said, smiling.

"Yeah..."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Early second year. I was going to try out for Seeker, but Wood found you. So I went out for Chaser."

He mounted his broom, kicked off, and flew up beside me.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. A challenge would be fun." I said, and bolted up higher, Harry following.

After circling in opposite directions for about five minutes. I caught sight of the Snitch again and dove after it. Harry quickly fell in beside me, he almost had the Snitch when he pulled out of his dive. I pulled out too. I looked up at him (about five feet above), very confused. Then, I smiled and started laughing.

"What?" Harry asked, "What's so funny?"

"You were going to let me win!"

"So?" He said, going a little pink.

"So...I want a FAIR match. I want to beat you fairly, if I can. You wouldn't do that during a game if I was on another team, would you?"

"OK, I promise not to let you win." He said, smiling.

"Good!" I said. I headed back above the stands, and started searching for the third time.

Fifteen minutes went by with no sign of the Snitch. I checked my watch, only fifteen minutes until dinner. I looked around for Harry, he was on the opposite end of the Pitch. 

"I put my hands to my mouth and yelled, "If we don't get the Snitch in the next five minutes, I'm gonna use a summoning charm or we'll miss dinner!"

"OK!" Came the answer after a moment's wait.

There in the middle of the field was the Snitch. We both sped toward it, then dove at the perfect time to stop from crashing into each other, and followed the Snitch toward the ground, and arm outstretched to grab it.

About ten feet before we would hit the ground, I closed a hand around one of the Snitch's tiny wings, and pulled up, as did Harry.

We landed on the ground, both smiling, and I still had a hold of the Snitch, struggling as best it could to get away.

"Well." I said, taking a deep breath, "Let's go to dinner."

"OK." He said, still smiling.

We walked to the locker room and I put the Snitch back in its storage compartment, then turned to Harry and said, "Thank you. I haven't had that much fun since the World Cup."

"Yeah, that was a fun night." He said, sarcastically.

"Not that night, before and during the Cup!"

"I had fun today, too." Harry said, smiling, then checked his watch. "C'mon." He said, as he took my hand. "We're gonna be late for dinner!" and started pulling me toward the Castle.

We ran into the entrance hall, and then walked, still gasping for air and still holding hands, into the Great Hall. The only seats left at the Gryffindor table were side by side.

We sat down across from Ron and Hermione.

"So...where have you two been?" Hermione asked.

"Down at the Pitch." I said, after I caught my breath.

"Really?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

"Yes, Ron." Harry answered, a little tensely.

We all ate dinner and then returned to the common room.


	13. Chapter Twelve Cedric's Standoff

Anne Marie's POV

The first month of school passed by pretty uneventfully for myself. Things with Cedric continued at, to my dismay, the same pace. Then again, with Noah always looking over my shoulder and giving Cedric the evil eye, it would have been hard to move forward. I was close to just accepting us as friends, until the last day in September, when I was standing with Hermione and Ally outside of Moody's classroom.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked as we walked up to she, Harry, and Ron.

"Ancient Runes is canceled." We said happily, together.

"Teacher has gastric flu." I continued.

"Ewwwwwwww..." Ron said, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah..." Ally laughed. "But it got us out of class. We thought we'd come see you guys off to Defense and warn you. Moody told us about his plans for today."

"Oh, great..." Harry said. "What-"

"Awwwwww, Potter!" My most unfavorite voice said. I closed my eyes and turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy. "You talking to your girlfriend?" He looked around at his posse and laughed, as if he'd just made the funniest joke in the world.

Ally put her hands on her hips angrily. "I'm not his girlfriend." She said, firmly.

"Do you HONESTLY not have anything better to do?" I asked him, stepping forward. "Like find you own? Or are you having trouble?" The Gryffindors and Ally snickered behind me, and none of us noticed Goyle, one of Malfoy's cronies, sneaking around behind me.

"Excuse me, but I believe out of the two of us. I'm the only one without a partner." He said. 

"Oh, you mean Pansy?" I asked. "Sorry, my mistake. But I don't count wenches."

Malfoy's mouth curled into a sneer as everyone behind me burst out laughing.

Suddenly, two strong, thick arms threw themseles around my neck and Malfoy was right in my face with his wand. I struggled, unable to breath, my nails scratching against Goyle's arms, but his skin withstood my nails like mail, and I began to run out of air.

"I'll teach you, Mudblood!" He screamed.

Just as I was closing my eyes for the spell impact, I felt Goyle ripped off of my back and a voice I recognized as Cedric's yell, "Get your hands off of her!"

I put my hands on my throat, caughing for air, and felt Ally drag me back over to the wall with she and Hermione. When my eyes stopped watering enough to see clearly, Cedric and Malfoy stood before me, starring one another down with hatred.

Malfoy wasn't stupid, well, OK, maybe he was, but not enough to even dream of dueling a seventh year.

Just then, the classroom door opened and Moody came out, summoning his class inside. Malfoy cowered past Cedric as quickly as he could in fear, and all I wanted to do was point and laugh.

Cedric walked over to me as soon as the corridor was empty except for us and Ally.

As if she wasn't even there, he came to me and grabbed my hand, saying "Come on." I took his hand, still massaging my throat with the other. We walked up a set of stairs, and then it hit me.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked in a raspy voice as we walked, still holding hands.

"Herbology's been canceled." He answered. "Apparently, gastric flu's going around."

He turned a corner and led me to a deserted corridor I'd never been in before.

He spun to face me and cast his eyes down to my neck with a serious, angry look. He put both his hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." I whispered back.

Suddenly, I could not contain myself any longer. I lifted my hands and wrapped them around his wrists, leaning into his right hand, still on my cheek. I stroked his wrists with my thumbs, and I felt his do the same to my face.

I was so happy...so ecstatically happy, and when it finally ended, I didn't understand why it had to. All I remember was floating back to the common room.

I was falling in love, for the first time in my life, I was falling in love.


	14. Chapter Thirteen One Week to Go

Anne Marie's POV

The first weeks of October came and went, holding many shared warm smiles between Cedric and myself, and as many Noah-free moments as we could get. I continued to fall for him, faster each day, and even people we didn't know were beginning to suspect and rumor something more than friendship between us. Noah and I got in almost continuous fights, each worse than the last, mostly because I could no longer honestly say that we were only friends, at least not on my part.

The only person, oddly enough, who didn't suspect something, was Ally. But my guess was that her mind was...in a word...preoccupied. cough...Harry... cough

October 27 came, and all of Hogwarts was beginning to wonder if the opposing schools for the tournament were going to come at all. But I was sure, because Dumbledore had that knowing smile on his face, and Dumbledore had never steered me wrong.

That day, a Friday, I emerged from my last class exhausted. It was my next favorite class, but I, unfortunately, was forced to learn Charms with the Slytherins. They always wore me out, not to mention the long talks Cedric and I had been having each night long after the Common Room was empty.

I went and met Ally, who was coming down from Astronomy, to head down to the Entrance Hall to get Hermione. She, Harry, and Ron would be coming from Care of Magical Creatures. Ally was a little angry with Hermione and I for scheduling a study session today, but that was only because she knew Harry wouldn't come.

We walked down the stairs, me complaining about the Slytherins, and she, laughing because I had to deal with them.

"I am sincerely sorry that you have classes with them so often." I said. "I can barely stand having two classes with them..."

She sighed. "You sortave get used to it."

We were coming down the staircase to the second floor when we met Cedric.

"Hey, Anne Marie." He said sweetly.

"Hey." I replied. "Where are you going?"

"Common Room, to do homework. Where are YOU going?"

"To get Hermione, we're doing our homework in the library."

"Mind if I join you?"

A smile of surprise spread across my face. "It's...fine with me. Ally?"

I could tell she was holding back a snicker. "Sure."

"OK." He said. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He turned and continued up the stairs.

"No fair!" Ally said, punching me. "Harry won't study with me!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, rubbing my arm. "It's not my fault!"

We laughed, finally reaching the Grand Staircase. Then, we saw the crowd at the bottom in the Entrance Hall, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione just coming in the doors. We went down the stairs and made our way toward them.

We met in the middle of the crowd, and finally noticed what everyone was staring at, a large sign on the wall. Ron stood on his tiptoes to see it, and read aloud to us.

"TriWizard Tournament: the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early..."

"Brilliant!" Harry said. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

We laughed and Ron continued.

"Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the welcoming feast."

A younger Hufflepuff emerged from the crowd behind us. "Only a week away!" He said, excitedly. "I wonder if Cedric knows...Think I'll go and tell him..."

"Cedric?" Ron asked as Ernie walked toward the stairs.

"Diggory." Said Harry. "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" Said Ron, as we all started toward the steps.

My mouth dropped open and I stopped in my tracks. Ally knew what was coming, so she just looked down.

Ron looked back at me.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"He's not an idiot!" I said angrily.

"You only say that because he's handsome." Harry and Ron said, trying to laugh it off.

"No, I don't! He's smart!"

"But he'll never be Champion." Ron argued.

"They'd pick him a million times over before they'd pick you!"

I shoved him out of the way and ran up the Grand Staircase. I could feel the heat all over my face. Now, I wished I'd slapped Ron, he deserved it, but I never could have hit him. I couldn't hit anyone.

Shouting a quick "Earwax!" at the Tapestry, I burst into the common room, running headon into Cedric, who was just leaving for the library.

"Anne Marie!" He said, holding my arms so I wouldn't lose balnce from the force of the collision. "I thought we were going to study in the library."

"Oh." I said, trying to take deep breaths. "You can go if you want, but I'm not."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because." I walked around him toward the Girl's staircase. "Oh yeah." I turned back around. "Did Ernie find you?"

"No, why?"

"There's something in the Entrance Hall you might want to see."

He looked at me, bewildered for a moment, and then it dawned on him, and his eyes began to sparkle. I smiled at him and turned to go up the stairs, but I didn't hear the door open until I was our of sight.

Ally's POV

After Anne Marie ran off, Ron looked very confused.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Ron, you're one to talk about being an idiot!" I yelled.

"Cedric is one of the smartest people in Hufflepuff!" Hermione yelled.

"You just say that because you think he's handsome." He repeated, looking right at Hermione.

"I don't like people just because they're handsome!" Hermione yelled into Ron's face.

"C'mon, Hermione." I said, taking her arm, and then I started up the Marble staircase. "See you later, Harry!" I called back over my shoulder.

"Bye, Ally!" Harry answered. 

"What did I say?!" I heard Ron say again.

Hermione and I stayed in the library until dinner, but Anne Marie and Cedric never showed up. I got all of my homework done. I was so tired, and couldn't wait to get to bed.

At dinner, I chanced sitting next to Harry. When Anne Marie came into the Great Hall, I went over and took her out into the Entrance Hall.

Anne Marie's POV

Later, when I finally went to dinner, Ally came over to the Hufflepuff table to talk for a second.

"Hey, sis." She said, looking at me and Noah, who was on my right.

"Hey." I replied.

Ally cast her eyes over to Noah, giving me an apolagetic look and snickering when I rolled me eyes. "Wanna go somewhere else?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, not even thinking. I got up and we walked out into the Entrance Hall to sit on the Grand Staircase.

"So...don't worry about Ron, Hermione and I have dealt with him."

"Oh? How so?"

"Oh, we yelled at him, told him he was one to talk about being an idiot, and that Cedric was one of the smartest people in Hufflepuff, but that was all Hermione."

"Thanks. And tell Hermione thanks too. You can even tell Ron I'm sorry for shoving him...a little." We both laughed, and then I began to wonder. "You know, I know Ron's an idiot, but Harry's not, considering the little fit I threw, do they suspect something? I was a little defensive."

"Ron doesn't, and if Harry does, he hasn't said anything."

"OK." I sighed. "Now, you can go back to your boyfriend."

Her mouth dropped open and she threw her hand back to smack me, but I jumped up, laughing, and ran back into the Great Hall, knowing she wouldn't dare make a scene in public.

Apparently, Noah had made his mid-meal switch to Ally's table, so I felt free to sit myself right down beside of Cedric.

"Evening." I said, beaming.

"You look happy." He said.

"Oh, Noah's gone. I feel free..."

He let out a laugh. "Good reason."

We ate our dinner peacefully, discussing what we thought the delegations soon to come would be like.

Ally's POV

Back inside the Great Hall, I walked back to where I had been sitting to see Noah in my seat. I was almost used to him coming over to the Gryffindor table once at every meal.

"Hey, Noah." I said. "You're in my seat."

He glared at me, then at Harry.

I rolled my eyes, and then sat down beside Noah.

Around 9:30, I headed to the dormitories to go to bed. I went up the girl's stairs, but then, I was used to feeling Harry's eyes on my back.

Anne Marie's POV

Afterward, we walked back to the common room together, but Cedric seemed to not want to talk and was fidgeting about nervously. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, amused. What was he so nervous about?

We finally reached the common room, and we faced each other to say goodnight, as we usually did. When I looked up at his face, I was surprised to see his face was a little red. I almost asked what the matter was, but then thought better of it. No man on Earth likes his pride stung by something so embarrasing as a red face.

"Night, Cedric." I said. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. I raised my eyebrows at him, close to bursting out laughing as his face turned a deeper red.

I was about to turn and go, just forget the goodnight...it was obviously...I don't know...causing him pain or something.

Then, suddenly, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Before I could react, he'd turned and made a run for the boy's stairs.

I stood for a moment, watching the corner he'd dissapeared around. I lifted a hand to my cheek, smiling faintly. In a span of thirty seconds, I'd fallen even deeper than before.


	15. Chapter Fourteen The Arrival

Anne Marie's POV

Finally, the day all of Hogwarts had been waiting for came. I walked out of Charms happily, not only because I had that class with the Slytherins and it was over, but because for some reason, Professor Flitwick's lesson was a particularly boring one and it was over. Unusual for him. But I supposed the teachers were just as excited as the rest of the school.

I met Cedric coming from the DADA classroom, as usual for Fridays, and we walked to the Common Room together. The day after he kissed me, he had been really nervous, afraid I hadn't liked it, I suppose. The only thing I could think of to show him it was alright was by giving him my own kiss goodnight that night, so I did...and since then, he had kissed me on the cheek every night.

He waited for me as I went to put my bag on my bed (he dropped his in an armchair by the fire). When I came back, we stepped out from the Tapestry and headed for the front door.

When we got outside, Professor Sprout pried us apart, herding me to the fifth row back and him to the seventh. I waved a quick goodbye just before he dissapeared in a crowd of fellow seventh years including a hateful-looking Noah.

The fourth night that Cedric kissed me, we both must have stopped caring whether Noah was in the room or not, because he saw us. It had caused the biggest fight yet, because this time, Cedric had been involved. The only thing that kept them from jinxing each other a good one was me jumping between them and swearing that if either of them drew their wands, I would never speak to them again. Noah still hadn't forgiven me for letting Ced kiss me, but the way I saw it, he didn't have to watch if he didn't want to.

Now, I stood in between Nicole and Liesel in the gathering dusk, waiting for the delegations to arrive. Everyone had begun to start chattering again, perplexed at how and when they were getting here, when Dumbledore's voice boomed from the back row.

Ally's POV

Outside on the grounds, Professor McGonagall put all of us Gryffindors in rows by year. Katie and I stood behind, Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Nearly six." Ron said. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it." I said.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry asked, looking up at the black night sky, dotted with stars.

"I don't think so...not from that far away..." I said.

"A Portkey?" Ron asked. "Or they could apparate-maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore then called from in back with the lther teachers. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" Many students called.

"There!" Yelled someone behind me. 

"It's a dragon!" Yelled one of the first years.

"Don't be stupid...it's a flying house!" Said another.

The second first year was closer, it was a huge carriage that was the size of a house, with 12 winged horses larger than 2 normal houses. The carriage landed bouncing on its large wheels.

The door of the carriage opened and a boy in light blue robes hopped out and pulled a little golden staircase out from the bottom of the carriage.

A woman that was Hagrid's size stepped out of the carriage. Dumbledore started clapping, the rest of us followed his lead. The woman smiled, walked up to Dumbledore, and extended a huge hand. Dumbledore, being tall, barely had to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts!" He said.

"Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope I find you well?" She asked.

"In excellent form, I thank you." Dumbledore replied.

"My pupils." Madame Maxime said, waving an enormous hand back toward a small group of about a dozen boys and girls who looked very cold in their silk uniforms.

Madame Maxime and her students went into the castle to warm up as the rest of us waited for the Durmstrang students to arrive.

"Can you hear something?" Ron asked.

We all listened and sure enough, there was an odd sound.

"The lake!" Called Lee Jordan. "Look at the lake!"

A long, black poll was coming up out of the lake.

"It's a mast!" Harry said.

A huge ship rose out of the Black lake. We now heard the splash of an anchor hitting the water, then a plank was dropped onto the bank. People, all boys in odd fur coats, walked up the bank.

"Dumbledore!" Called a man who had to be their headmaster. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore answered.

Dumbledore and Karkaroff shook hands, then Karkaroff looked up at the castle.

"Dear old Hogwarts. How good it is to be here, how good..." He said, "Viktor, come along, into the warmth..you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold."

Karkaroff waved a boy forward. In front of me I heard Ron, voice getting very high, say, "Harry-it's Krum!"

Dumbledore beckoned us forward after the Durmstrang students, Ron going on about Krum the whole way. I was close to putting a silencing charm on him.

Back inside, the Great Hall was quickly filled, and Dumbledore remained standing as the Hall fell silent.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman, ghosts and-most particularly- guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" With that, Dumbledore sat down and the feast appeared.

During the feast, Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch joined the teachers.

"What are THEY doing here?" Harry said.

"They organized the TriWizard Tournament didnt they? I supposed they wanted to be here to see it start." Hermione answered.

After the feast dissapeared, Dumbledore stood again.

"The moment has come. The TriWizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-"

"The WHAT?" Harry whispered.

Ron shrugged.

Dumbledore explained all of the details for the Tournament, along with introducion Bagman and Crouch.

Finally, he motioned for Mr. Filch to bring in the Casket, and after a few more details on the judging procedure to be used, he ended his speech.

"The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore then tapped the casket 3 times with his wand, it opened, and Dumbledore pulled out a wooden cup with blue-white fire in it. He sat it on top of the chest so everyone could see it.

Dumbledore then went on to explain about the age line, and finally sent us off to bed. Fred and George were going on about the aging potion they were going to make the whole way back to Gryffindor Tower...


	16. Chapter Fifteen Midnight Meeting

Anne Marie's POV

After Dumbledore said goodnight, I got up to head for bed, for some reason, I felt really tired. Nicole looked at me worredly, then said quietly so only I could hear:

"Is Cedric going to enter?"

"You don't have to whisper, Nicole. Whoever hasn't figured out I like him now is just down right dumb." I giggled.

"OK...well, is he?"

"Yes..." I said a little sadly.

"Are you worried?"

"No, Nicole. They only stopped having this a century ago because of the death toll, but no, I'm not worried that the one person I lo-" I stopped abruptly, realizing what I'd almost said.

"The one person you what?" Nicole asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"I...I...um..."

"Love him?"

"Well...I don't know. But I think I'm going to..."

Nicole knew me very well. She knew not to start shrieking 'AWWWWW!!!!' in the middle of the Great Hall. My feelings were something I took extremely seriously, and I only said things I meant.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later. After we get to the dormitory."

"Alright...What is the problem here?!"

I realized then that we had been in one place for the past five minutes. I tried to see over the heads in front of me, the Durmstrangs seemed to be the ones holding everyone else up.

Eventually, we all began to shuffle forward. I yawned as we went up the Great Staircase, happy it was Friday. Then, suddenly and out of nowhere, a hand grabbed mine and veered me into a dark corridor where we wouldn't be seen or heard.

"I want you to come with me to put my name in the Goblet." Cedric whispered in my ear.

"OK...well then, let's go back."

"No. Not now, later tonight. Come down to the Common Room at 1:00. Don't be late."

Then, he let my hand go and darted back out into the corridor.

"He asked you to go with him to the Goblet?!" Nicole said, sitting cross-legged in front of me on the bed in her pajamas.

"Uh huh." I curled my knees up to my chest, hugging them close and trying to think. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy...just...confused at the same time."

"About how you feel about him?"

"Yes..I mean, I know I like him, I have NO trouble realizing or acknowledging that. But there's a stronger feeling than just liking him there..."

"Would you die for him?"

"Well, wait...what?!"

"Would you die for him?"

I put my head down on my knees, savoring the darkness and trying to breathe, to search my heart for an answer to that question.

"Sorry, big question...don't answer that...are you going to the Goblet in your PJ's?"

I looked down at my yellow capris with a daisy pattern and yellow 'Quidditch Player' shirt I'd worn to the Cup. "Yeah, he's seen me in night clothes before."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh! Don't over-analyze!" We giggled and then tried to idly chit chat about the less serious topics until we heard my wristwatch beep 1:00. Nicole pushed me out the door onto the stairs, promising to wait up and wishing me luck.

I took a breath and faced the bottom of the stairwell, there was a shadow moving about in the Common Room below. I walked down, soundlessly, and stopped at the bottom. Cedric was pacing, he hadn't seen me yet. He glanced my way and did a double take when he realized I was standing there. I smiled nervously, I hand't been alone with him since the night I'd fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

We walked out from behind the Tapestry together and I hugged myself from the drafts whipping through the open corridor.

"Are you cold?" Cedric asked.

"A little." I answered.

He grabbed the sleeves of his hooded sweatshirt and pulled it off.

"No...you don't have to..." I started, but he had already pulled the sweatshirt down over my head. I gave into the warmth that wrapped around me, along with his smell. Sortave like cinnamon, ginger, and nutmeg all in one. The hoody was huge on me, more like a drape than a shirt, but I loved it.

"Thanks...but now you'll be cold." I said, laughing.

"No...I'm fine." He said, looking down at his gray T-shirt.

We had reached the Marble staircase. I began down it, but turned back on the third step to see him still standing at the top.

"Cedric?" I said.

He shook his head and jumped down the stairs to me. We walked the rest of the way slowly, and I saw him pull a small strip of parchment from his pocket. We stopped at the edge of the age line, and I looked up to see the blue flame of the Goblet reflecting back into his eyes as he starred up at it.

I looked forward, close to tears. I just felt like I shouldn't let him do it...like something bad would happen if I did. But it was what he wanted, righ? He would be happy...

"Are you nervous?" I asked shakily.

He looked down at me slowly. "I'm terrified."

I looked at him, at his face. Knowing he was speaking truthfully. I had to look away as a tear spilled from my left eye. I wiped at it furiously, trying to cover up my weakness. "Then why are you doing it?"

He reached for my hand and entwined his fingers with mine, not the way we'd hald hands at the Cup. "A lot of reasons..." He looked back up at the flames. "For Hufflepuff, for my dad...for you."

"For me?! But I don't want you to!"

"Why not?" He whispered.

I knew what he wanted to hear...I knew what I wanted to tell him...but I just couldn't. Not wihtout knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was the absolute, honext truth. So I said nothing, just looked away sadly in silence.

He let go of my hand, stepped over the age line, and threw his parchment into the flame.

I turned my back to the Goblet, that stupid Goblet, why did I feel such a foreboding sense about all of this? Two more tears slid down each of my cheeks. I felt two arms wrap around me from behind...and I let more tears fall.

"Don't cry." He said. "Please. You make me hate myself for asking you to come."

I let out a sniffle, trying to make the lump in my throat go away. He let go of me and took my hand again, pulling me back toward the Common Room. When we got there, he faced me in front of the fire, taking my other hand so he had both. I wanted to give him a kiss so badly...a real kiss.

He kissed me gently on the cheek, then turned for the stairs. I watched him go, then flopped into an armchair. I put my head in my hands, thinking that I would give anything to take his place...I WOULD die for him. I looked into the fire. I was sure now. I knew, I loved Cedric, more than anything. I was in love...I was also still wearing his hoody.

I went upstairs to find Nicole in her reading glasses and her nose in a book, but both book and glasses hit the night table when I came in the door.

"Where have you been?! It's been nearly two hours!"

I just walked by her, taking off the hoody and folding it. I layed it lovingly on top of my trunk and fell onto my bed.

"Yes." I said.

"...yes what?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, I would die for him. I love him."

With that, I turned out my light.


	17. Chapter Sixteen A Sister's Love

Ally's POV

I slept late the next morning, after all, I didn't have any homework or anything I had to do that day. This was the first time in a long time that I felt fully rested. The dorm was empty, and I found a note from Katie on my night table.

Ally, you looked like you needed to sleep, so happy early Birthday!

Katie

I rolled my eyes and thought, 'That is just what I wanted. But, it was nice to sleep in for once!'. Katie always had me up early on the weekends. (Early for me is 9:00AM on a Saturday). I checked my watch, it was about 11:00AM. 'No wonder I'm hungry! I missed breakfast. Oh well, lunch is in an hour.' I thought, as I grabbed some clothes and headed for the girls' showers.

AFter I had my shower and got dressed, it was time for lunch. In the Great Hall, I sat in between Hermione and Katie, but in front of Harry.

"Where have you been all morning?" Harry asked me.

"Sleeping." I said happily, then turned to Katie and said, "Thanks for that, I really really needed the sleep."

"No problem." She said.

After I finished eating, Anne Marie came over and said happily, "Ally, I need to talk to you."

"OK." I said, standing up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Ally." Harry said, smiling.

I smiled back and followed Anne Marie out on to the grounds.

"So...what's up? Noah couldn't have killed Cedric, you're too happy.." I asked as we started to walk across the grounds on an unseasonably warm day.

"No, Noah and Cedric are staying in their own corners, thank goodness. Ally, I think...I'm in love."

"With Cedric/" I asked, just to be sure.

"No, with Fred. Of course with Cedric!"

"Oh, Anne Marie, that is great!"

"I need to tell you what happened last night."

"OK. Let's sit down."

We found a clear area and laid down on the ground to look up at the clouds going by overhead.

She told me everything. I listened closely to hear every word.

"...and that's what happened." She finished.

"...wow..." I said, after a silence.

"Is that all you have to say?!" She said.

"No...Anne Marie...this is great that you have found someone you love so much that you would die for him at such a young age. Some people never find it in a lifetime. Plus, he likes, or maybe even loves, you back." I hugged her and said, "You're so lucky you know how you feel about him."

"Ally, this is the best, worst, happpiest, saddest, and most perfect feeling in the world...I can't wait for it to happen to you."

"Yeah...me too..." I whispered, thinking of Harry.

"What do you mean, 'You're so lucky you know how you feel about him'?" She asked.

"Uh..." I started, and then told her about walking into the kitchen with Harry and the chasing the snitch.

"And you STILL don't know if you like him or not?!" She asked when I'd finished.

"Now, I didn't say that! I really, really like him! I just don't know if I LOVE him, yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes, yet." I said, praying that I wasn't blushing. "C'mon, let's walk down to the lake."

"OK."

When we got to the lake, we took off our shoes and p ut our feet in the cool water. We talked about anything and everything, we hadn't talked like this in a long time, or at least not since the start of term.

After a while, we went and sat under a tree.

"Well, it's about time for the Halloween feast to star. We better go change into our robes, I guess." Anne Marie said.

"Yeah." I said, sadly.

We headed back up to the castle, then up the marble staircase, and parted ways at the top.

I sat next to Harry at the Feast, after talking to Anne Marie, I couldn't care less what Noah thought.

The Halloween feast seemed to take forever! Maybe because two feasts was too much for our stomachs, or Dumbledore was just eating very slowly, I couldn't tell.

The Goblet of Fire had been moved to the teacher's talbe in front of Dumbledore's chair.

"Hope it's Angelina." Said Fred, two seats down.

"So do I!" Hermione said. "Well, we'll soon know!"

Dumbledore started talking. "Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the Champions names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be recieving their first instructions." 

With that, everyone's eyes turned to the Goblet.


	18. Chapter Seventeen The Champion Selection

Dumbledore waved his wand and the Great Hall plunged into a flickery, shadowy state since the candles in the pumpkins were the only ones left ignited. All of a sudden, I felt so afraid of the names that were getting ready to come from the Goblet, something was wrong, I could feel it. I laid my hands on my lap under the table, ringing them anxiously. Nicole, who sat on my left, patted my hand, and Noah looked down at me lovingly (for the first time in a long while) and I laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me, rubbing it. Surprisingly, it felt good not to be fighting with him, even if it was only for this one moment, it was wonderful to have my big brother when I felt so sure that Cedric was getting ready to leave me.

Then, the blue flame of the Goblet turned color, casting a red glow over everyone's face. A small piece of parchment flew from the lick of red flame and Dumbledore reached out to grab it. Everyone's murmuring ceased as Dumbledore's bespectacled eyes read.

"The Champion for Durmstrang…" he called "Will be Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrangs cheered and clapped their champion on the back. It was only when he walked to the front of the Great Hall that I realized how duck footed and clumsy-looking he was. 'You are much more graceful on a broom.' I thought, watching him.

When he had exited to the side chamber, the Goblet's flames once again turned red and a second piece of parchment entered into Dumbledore's grasp. "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Everyone in the Great Hall applauded as Fleur stood up and gracefully floated to the front except for her own classmates. I n fact, I could hear a faint sobbing noise from that directions, but I didn't feel like lifting my head from Noah's shoulder to look.

The door closed, and my heart started to thud out of my chest…Hogwarts next. I closed my eyes, half my heart praying his name would come out, half of it screaming for someone else, anyone else, to be chosen. Even through my closed eyelids, I saw the red light, and I heard the crinkle of parchment as Dumbledore grabbed it, the last Champion's name.

"The Hogwarts champion…" He paused here, trying to make us all burst with anxiety I suppose, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Noah squeezed my arm, laying his head on mine and I scrunched my eyes shut tighter. The rest of our table jumped to their feet and let out a roar of approval. I lifted my head and clapped, I had to do something. Cedric had made it to the front, and glanced back at me with one hand on the doorknob. I smiled, hoping he would take as a sign of how proud I was, or would he be so smart to realize it was only a cover-up?

The door shut behind Cedric, and it took even Dumbledore a couple moment's time to get Hufflepuff settled back down.

"Excellent!" He yelled, his eyes smiling just as widely as his mouth." Well, we now have our three Champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

But Dumbledore never finished. I grabbed Noah's arm and whispered, "Look at the Goblet!" in his ear. He did, and we both shared identical looks of bewilderment.

The flames had once again turned to the bright red color that had meant Champion selection up until now. 'What's it doing?!' I thought. 'Three people, three champions, it's finished…' Then, a piece of parchment, just like before, flew from the flame. By instinct, Dumbledore reached and took it.

We all watched as his eyes scanned the parchment skeptically. No one, I repeat, no one could have guessed what was coming next.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and his voice rang across the hall.

"Harry Potter."

I opened my eyes wide and allowed my chin to drop ad followed my first natural instinct, to look at Ally.


	19. Chapter 18 Goblet, Hint, and the Stairs

"The Hogwarts champion." Dumbledore said, reading the third piece of parchment. "is Cedric Diggory!"

"NO!" I heard Ron say as the Hufflepuff table leapt to their feet, cheering.

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione and I yelled, clapping.

I looked over at Anne Marie, as the rest of the Hufflepuff table cheered Cedric on, she watched him disappear into the chamber.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore after the Hufflepuffs calmed down. "We now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champions on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Dumbledore stopped speaking as the Goblet of Fire turned red and started throwing sparks again.

Another piece of parchment shot out of it. Dumbledore caught it, after an eternity of silence, he cleared his throat, and read:

"Harry Potter."

I turned to Harry, horror-struck, how I managed to keep my mouth from dropping open, I don't know. There was complete silence for a moment, then the whispers began.

Harry turned to Hermione, Ron, and I and said, "I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't."

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on." Hermione whispered.

Harry slowly got to his feet and walked up to the teacher's table.

"Well, through the door, Harry." Dumbledore said.

After Harry disappeared through the door, Dumbledore said, "I believe it is late and time for bed, goodnight." He, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Snape headed for the door the champions had went through.

I was trembling now as the rest of the Hall got up to go to bed. I was frozen in my seat.

"Ally?…Ally!" Hermione called.

"Ally? Are you alright?" Katie asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I snapped out of it and said, "Yeah…" I stood, still trembling, and walked with the rest of my house back to Gryffindor tower.

Fred and George said we should have a party and no one disagreed. I went and sat on the top step on the boy's stairs, Hermione went to bed, as did Ron (who looked infuriated), and Katie stayed in the common room with all the other Gryffindors.

From my place, I could see everything going on below. Fred and George had went to eh kitchen and returned with a ton of food and butterbeers, too. Everyone was waiting for Harry, I was too, but I had a plan to get him alone and get the whole story about what happened.

The portrait hole opened and about ten people dragged Harry inside, I sighed, he looked so miserable. 'I wish I could go down there, turn him invisible, and get him out of there! But, him just disappearing would draw a lot of attention.' I thought, I knew I had to wait for him to get away. I checked my watch, it was 10:00PM.

I waited an hour and a half before Harry finally made it up the boy's stairs. I stood up and almost scared him half to death.

"Ally, where have you been?!" He asked.

"Right here, the whole time! I need to talk to you!"

"Ok."

"C'mon." I said, taking his hand and turning us invisible. When he stopped halfway down the boy's stairs, I whispered, "Don't worry. We're invisible."

Outside the portrait hole, we went to a dark corridor and sat down against the wall and I made us visible again.

"So...what happened/" I asked.

"I didn't put my name in that Goblet!" He said, annoyed.

"Harry, that's not what I asked. What happened after you left the Great Hall?"

"Oh…sorry, Ally. That's the only thing I've said for the last hour or so. They're making me compete, and they're not telling us the first task."

"Are you all right?" I asked, as I started to tremble again.

"No! I want to know who put my name in the Goblet, why they did, and I want everyone to stop saying that I put my name in there!" He looked over at me and asked worriedly. "Ally? _Are you_ Ok?"

'He must've seen me trembling.' I thought. 'Well…He didn't lie to me, so I won't lie to him.' I took a deep breath and said, "No…I'm worried…"

"Worried, about what?" He asked when I didn't go on.

"…you…" I said, truthfully. "I've read awful things about the Tournament…there is a good reason it was canceled a hundred years ago…and…"I fell silent.

"And?" Harry asked smiling a little, as if he knew the answer.

I sighed, "And…I don't want…you to get hurt…" I was now praying, for the second time today, that I was not blushing.

Harry leaned over and just hugged me until I stopped shaking and whispered in my ear, "Ally, don't worry…I'll be alright…please don't worry about me…"

I finally stopped shaking and he still just held me in his arms for a while.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Hmmm…"

"Thank you."

"Are you Ok, now?" He asked.

"I think so."

"We should probably get back to the common room." Harry said sadly.

"Yeah." I checked my watch. "It's midnight."

"Good, maybe everyone has gone to bed by now." Harry said half-heartedly laughing.

He stood up and then held his hand out to help me. I took his hand and was happy when he didn't let go of it after he helped me up.

We walked back to the common room holding hands. We were happy when we entered to see that it was not empty. Harry walked me to the bottom of the girl's stairs.

"Goodnight." I said, looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Goodnight, Ally." He said, and then let go of my hand.

I went up about four steps before I slid back down. I turned to see Harry right where I left him, but now his foot was where the first step normally was.

"Harry?" I asked.

He just kissed me on the cheek and then, almost ran to his dorm. I just kindave-smiled ad sighed, then walked up the stairs and went to bed. After I changed into my PJ's, I laid in bed, just thinking about what had just happened, feeling sad, and worried out of my mind all at the same time. 'Maybe…I _am_ falling in love…after all.' I thought, just before falling asleep.


	20. Chapter Nineteen The Astronomy Tower

Professor Sprout, Flitwick, and Vektor began attempting to herd all of the students out of the Great Hall, I could already hear the Hufflepuffs planning a party in the Common Room. Personally, I wanted no part in it, and I had a feeling the Cedric wouldn't either. He was sortave shy…just like me.

Noah had begun talking with another seventh year, and I unnoticeably began to lag behind, until, surprisingly enough, I was the only person left in the Hall but for a few teachers. Then, I decided that I wanted to go back for Cedric, I didn't want him to be alone.

I turned into the corridor with the Tapestry as usual, but then, I doubled back through the walls until I'd reached the Marble Staircase. I stood at the Entrance to the Great Hall, waiting and watching for the door to the Chamber to open. When it did, I went to a Corridor at the side of the Entrance Hall.

I saw Cedric and Harry come out together, though I could only hear a murmuring noise and not the exact words of their conversation, I loudly "psssssssst!"ed at Cedric, luckily, Harry didn't seem to notice. Cedric bade him a quick goodbye and began walking my way.

He reached me, saying:

"Anne Marie? Why are you here? You should be upstairs, what's…"

I took his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, placing a finger gently over his lips. "Just trust me."

He smiled and said, "Ok."

With that, I jumped up in the air, sortave levitating, then ghosted right through the ceiling above, and every one after it until we'd reached the door to the Astronomy Tower. I ghosted us out into the starry night and let go of his hand. Turning to face him, I said:

"Now, tell me everything."

We lay down in the center of the tower floor, looking at the stars, and Cedric told me all that had happened. Everything about Harry, how frightened he'd all of a sudden become when they weren't told what the task as, only the date.

'I never should have let him do this.' I thought. I turned onto my side and put my head on his chest, snaking my arm around him in a hugging fashion.

He stopped talking, and I could feel him looking at me, laying all over him.

'Oh my gosh!' I panicked. 'Did I just do that?! Is this Ok?' I thought.

Cedric let out a sigh and I felt him lay his head back down.

At the moment, I felt like I needed to be the strong one, even though my inner self was freaking out.

Everything will be alright, Cedric." I said.

"Yeah…I know. You won't leave me, right?"

"Never."


	21. Chapter Twenty Two Champions Two Twins

Anne Marie's POV

Sunday morning, I woke up at around 11:00AM, and Cedric and I had come back at 4:00 the night before, only because my wristwatch had beeped and woke us up from a peaceful sleep. We had reluctantly parted in the Common Room, with a long hug because both of us felt like thank you wasn't enough.

Now I rolled over in bed and looked at the canopy of my four-poster above me. The task was November 25, Cedric had said, it felt so close, I was already shaking just thinking of it.

Then, everything before I'd talked to Cedric last night came back to me…Harry. Harry was a champion too! 'Oh, poor Ally!' I thought. I needed to find her, surely she needed someone to talk to. I jumped out of bed and ran for quick shower. I put on my comfiest jeans and flip-flops along with my pink lace-trimmed blouse and ran down the stairs for the Great Hall.

I slid to a halt in the doors and threw my brown curly hair around, scanning the Gryffindor table for my sister. I didn't see her. I turned and went back up the Marble staircase to head for the Library.

I went in, looking keenly for Ally somewhere among the mountains of books, I came around the corner, and there she was. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had her head on her hands sleeping soundly with about ten open books on her table. Without waking her up, I turned a book around and closed it to read the cover.

"History of the Triwizard Tournament"

'Amazing eye witness accounts of the terrifying tasks the Ill-fated competitors had to endure.'

I winced slightly, hoping that they were making a bigger deal of this than need be. I put the book back down.

I picked up each of the books in turn, only to find they were all along the same lines of subject. I picked the first book back up and opened to the first page.

Ally stirred beside me, but I did not take my eyes from the page in front of me. My face and eyes were red from the headache reading had given me and the intense concentration my continuous reading had required.

"Anne Marie?"

I didn't answer, only continued to read. It was scaring me to death, but I could not put it down. Finally, Ally wrenched the book from my hands. I put my one hand to my mouth, shocked at what the Triwizard Tournament considered "simple tasks" to complete. This was what Cedric had to do?

"How much of this did you read?" I asked.

"About as much as you."

I put my knees to my chest, still wide-eyes. "How's Harry taking all of this?"

She looked at me with that 'that was a REALLY stupid question' look.

I let out a sigh. "I thought as much."

"What about Cedric? Have you talked to him?"

"We fell asleep out on the Astronomy tower."

"Ahh…wait…what?!"

I gave her a brief explanation of how we ended up on the tower.

"He's scared…" I said. "I'm scared…but as scared as we are, I know Harry must be ten times worse."

"He is…"

"And what about you?"

She hugged her knees to her chest and looked at me skeptically.

"How do you _thank_ I am?"

"You tell me…how do you _really_ feel about Harry?"

She looked at me, startled, I believe, but such a straightforward question.

"Come on, Ally. You cannot honestly look me in the eye and say you came here and read ten books on this tournament just for fun." I was getting a little angry at her hiding her feelings from me like I was someone she couldn't tell. "look at me and say you don't care about him, go ahead, but know that I'll never forgive you for lying if you do."

I fixed my blue yes on her purple ones with a piercing stare. I thought for a moment that she would stay stubborn, but she broke down when she realized I was serious.

"Alright. I…I really, really, really like him, I might even love him, but I don't right now. You have to understand that I move slower than you, Anne Marie. But I'm glad you know how you feel about Cedric."

There was a moment of silence in which both of us cast our eyes downward, thinking in private.

"I'm scared." Ally said out of nowhere. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

"I know." I replied. "But there's nothing we can do for Harry."

"I know…that's what hurts."


	22. Chapter Twenty One From Bad to Worse

Ally's POV

I wish that things could have gone back to normal, but it seemed that the whole school hated Harry and all of Gryffindor, too.

Anne Marie and Nicole seemed to be the only ones who believed Harry and they only believed him because of me. The Slytherins were worst than ever and even Ravenclaw was against us. Hufflepuff I understood, I would have died if the Slytherins supported Harry, but Ravenclaw could support both Cedric and Harry easily. Harry was about to jinx the next person who said he put his name in the Goblet. The Slytherins even made badges that said, "Support Cedric Diggory-the real Hogwarts Champion!" and then would change and say "Potter Stinks."

Plus, I'm not really sure how, but Malfoy jinxed Hermione so that her teeth grew. That evening, Harry sat down in front of me looking very annoyed and sad.

"Harry…what's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything!" He replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!"

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence. We walked back to Gryffindor tower together, but Harry just seemed to need time to think.

Anne Marie's POV

The next month was one of the longest of my life. Poor Harry, Hermione, and Ally were bombarded by the Daily Prophet, and Cedric never even got formal recognition out of the paper. Rumors flew around the school about my sister, how she was secretly dating Harry or had done a spell to break the age line for him.

But not only were the days of early November hard on Ally and Harry, but also extremely frustrating for myself. Tons of girls who had been flitting after Krum were now following Cedric everywhere. This wouldn't have bothered me so badly, except that he seemed to like it, as if he didn't already have someone who'd loved him _before_ he was a Champion.

There was one day in particular that irked me over the edge.

Cedric and I were eating our lunches and two sixth year girls walked over to where we were sitting.

"Oh Cedric!" They swooned. "May we please have your autograph?"

One of the girls was extremely plain, brown hair and brown eyes, short, hair all messy. But the other girl was tall, slender, with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Cedric was eyeing her enviously. I looked at him, angry that all it seemed to take to attract his attention was good looks.

"Ummmm….sure." He said dreamily.

I snorted and got up angrily, which must have gotten his attention, since he caught me halfway up the marble staircase.

"What's wrong with _you_?" He asked crabbily.

"Go back to your fan club!" I said angrily.

I turned and went up the rest of the stairs, stomping each one, trying to imagine it was that blonde girl's face.

Of course, I couldn't stay mad forever, and the next day, we both just tried to act like it hadn't happened, but Cedric did attempt to ignore the girls, and I loved him even more for it.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two Hogsmeade

Ally's POV

Ten day after that silent diner with Harry, Rita Skeeter put out an article in the Daily Prophet, which was mainly a story on Harry, and to mine and Hermione's dismay, we were mentioned. It read:

_There seems to be an on-going war for Harry's love, between _

_Two stunningly pretty Muggle-Born witches, Hermione Granger, _

_Age 14, and Allison Knight, age 15. Harry's close friend, Colin Creevey_

_Says Harry is often seen alone with Miss Granger and Miss Knight. Both,_

_Like Harry, are top of their year at Hogwarts._

After I read this at breakfast, I went straight to Colin, while Hermione passed the article to Harry. I found him halfway down the Gryffindor table.

"Colin?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ally?"

"What did you tell that Rita Skeeter woman about me and Hermione?" I asked in the calmest tone I could muster (which was no very calm).

"Well..she asked if Harry hung around any girls alone and I told her you and Hermione."

"Thank you, Colin. You've been very helpful." I said through gritted teeth and walked away.

When I returned to my seat beside Harry, he was just finishing the whole article.

"Ally-Hermione-I'm so sorry, I can't believe she dragged you two into this!"

"It's alright, we'll live." I said.

After that day, Hermione and I started having a hard time getting to class without getting a comment from the Slytherins about Harry. I tried to ignore it. Although, I was about to jinx the next person who said something to me, but I just kept my mouth shut and my wand in my pocket.

With Ron and Harry fighting, there was a lot of tie spent in the library. To my surprise, Viktor Krum was in the library an awful lot, most of the time, with a large group of giggling girls hiding behind the bookcases

"He's not even good-looking!" Hermione said annoyed. "They only like him because he's famous! They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that Wonky-Faint thing-"

"Wronski Feint!" Harry and I commented. Hermione had never been good with Quidditch terms.

Time seemed to fly by and soon it was the Saturday before the first task. Third years and up were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Hermione and I were going to meet up at the Three Broomsticks later that day. Harry was going, but with his invisibility cloak on so people didn't torment him. I must say I didn't blame him for not wanting people to bug him all day.

Anne Marie and I were going to spend most of the day together, she was meeting up with Cedric later in the afternoon. It was only four days until the first task and I was getting very, very worried about Harry now. Anne Marie was equally concerned about Cedric. Anne Marie also was not enjoying Cedric's new female fans. Lucky for me, Hermione and I were Harry's only female fans, and Hermione didn't like him.

Anne Marie's POV

Finally, it was only a couple of days to go until the first task, and thankfully, it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Cedric had asked me to spend the day with him, but ally had also begged me to stay with her because Hermione had some plan to get Harry and Ron to talk. I finally decided that I would stay with Hermione and Harry and Ally until they went to the Three Broomsticks, where Cedric would be waiting.

I walked to the seventh floor, and waited at the top of the staircase for them since I didn't know where the Common Room was. Then, I saw Hermione and Ally walking toward me glancing nervously at the air to their right.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"I'm here." Harry's head appeared out of thin air.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Hermione had an exasperated look on her face, as if to say 'they are NEVER going to speak again…' and Ally j just looked at me, pleading with her eyes.

"Harry…" I said. "What's with the cloak?"

"I don't want to talk to Ron, and none of you can make me."

"When are you guys going to stop acting like four-year-olds?"

"I will when he does."

"Let's just go!" Ally said.

Harry covered dup again and I felt him kick me playfully before we started down the stairs.

We walked to Hogsmeade in our scarves, gloves, and jackets (once again, Ally and I had different colors, but the same design). Harry, Hermione, and Ally were all discussing either Ron, the tournament, Rita Skeeter, or how stupid we all looked talking to air.

Of course, I quickly got bored of this conversation, considering the fact I could not give an opinion on most of the things they talked about. Ally could tell I was getting bored, so she did her best to hint to Hermione to head toward the Three Broomsticks.

After a quick stop in Honeydukes, we were on our way to the pub.

I saw Cedric as soon as we came in, and I said a quick goodbye to the other three and we fought through the crown toward one another. I reached him and grabbed both his hands.

"Please get me away from them." I begged. We dragged through the crown back outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I couldn't stand it any longer." I said blandly. "Harry acts like it would break his face to say a kind word about you, and like it's your fault about all those stupid badges!"

"I asked people not to wear them, but…"

Just then, another gaggle of giggling girls jumped out in front of us from a side street. They were preparing to surround Cedric when he put his arm around my waist. It surprised me a little, but he smiled discreetly, asking me to play along. I moved in closer to him. The girls all looked crestfallen and stalked off into Honeydukes to soothe their depression with sweets.

"Sorry." He said, taking back his arm quickly. "But I'd rather them think that you're going with me than have them all over me and you angry again."

"Yeah. So would I…" I said, smiling and blushing a bit.

"So. Where to?" He asked.

"Hmmm…" I hummed, putting a finger to my chin in thought. "Quidditch Shop."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." He smiled and we began walking in that direction.

Ally's POV

After Anne Marie left with Cedric, Hermione, Harry, and I sat down in a corner table with butter beers. Hermione took out her S.P.E.W notebook out and started working, I started drinking my butter beer, and I had no clue what Harry was doing.

"Hermione, when are you going to give up this spew stuff?" Harry asked.

"When the house-elves have descent pay and working conditions!" She snapped at him.

"Ally, how did you get out of joining?" Harry asked me.

"Told Hermione the house-elves are happy, and I'm not going to help her disrupt their peace and quiet."

"You know, I'm starting to think it's time to try a more direct approach. Ally, how do you get into the kitchens?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no! I'm not telling you anything! You'll go down there and have those poor little house-elves in an uproar!" I said. "They'd end up saying you're worse than Peeves!"

"Oh, I will not! I was just going to tell them about getting wages." She protested. "Harry, do you know how to get into the kitchens?"

I looked over at the seat next to me about where Harry's eyes would be and mouthed 'Please, don't tell her!' to him.

"Why don't you ask Fred and George?" Harry said.

"Hmmm…"Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Thanks!" I whispered to Harry.

"Anytime!" He whispered back.

We sat in silence for a moment, and then Hermione said, "Look, its Hagrid!"

Sure enough, Hagrid's large form emerged from the crowded pub, but he wasn't alone. Professor Moody was with him; they got up to leave, but halfway to the door stopped, and headed our way.

"All right, Hermione-Ally?" said Hagrid.

"Hello." Hermione replied, smiling up at him.

"Hi Hagrid." I said.

Professor Moody hopped around the table and looked at the spew notebook, or so I thought until he whispered, "Nice cloak, Harry."

I don't think Hermione even heard him. Harry was totally bewildered and said, "Can your eye-I mean, can you-?"

"Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks," Moody cut him off. "And, it's come in useful at times, I can tell you."

Hagrid then whispered so low I could barely hear him, "Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak." Then, he said to Hermione, "Nice ter see yeh, Hermione-Ally," and winked. He and Moody left the Three Broomsticks.

"Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight?" Harry asked.

"No clue." I said.

"Does he?" Hermione asked. "I wonder what he's up to. I don't know whether you should go, Harry…" She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "It might make you late for Sirius."

"I'll just go and get it over with quick. Ally, would you come with me…" Harry asked, then added quickly, "to keep me invisible, Moody being able to see me worries me, and to help watch the time too."

"Sure, Harry." I smiled in his direction.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three Developments

Anne Marie's POV

I ended up buying a book of Advanced Keeper Maneuvers, which I now sat looking over next to Cedric on a couch in the Common Room. He was reading with me, and we discussed whether or not we thought each move was effective or just for show.

"Now, I like that one." I said.

"No. That one's not a good move."

"Oh, yes it is!"

"But it doesn't help anything!"

"It lets you block two hoops at once, Ced. How is that not useful?"

"But look at the picture! All he's doing is showing off how good he can flip and dive!"

"You don't know how it feels to have to guard three targets, Cedric Diggory."

"True." He said. "You would be the expert."

"Why, thank you!" I laughed. "Your flattery skills have been finely developed."

We looked at each other, and for the first time that evening, I realized how close we'd been to each other on this couch all this time. Cedric looked down at me and I looked back. He leaned in, and I wanted so badly to let him kiss me. I half closed my eyes and his lips had just brushed mine…

Ally's POV

At 11:30 that night, I turned invisible in my dorm, then walked to Harry's dorm, and turned back visible. He was sitting on his bed, waiting.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, standing up. He then crossed the room and took my hand. I turned us invisible and we headed down to the common room. Hermione opened the portrait hole form the outside and Harry and I whispered our thanks as we passed her.

Out on the grounds, it was very dark, Harry and I headed for Hagrid's hut, guided only by the light coming from it. The Beauxbatons carriage was also lit. When we reached Hagrid's doorstep, Harry knocked.

"You there, Harry?" Hagrid asked after looking around and seeing no one.

"Yeah, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Got summat ter show yeh." Hagrid answered.

"What're you showing me?"

"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerself covered with that cloak." Was all Hagrid said.

We all headed for the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Hagrid, what-" Harry started to ask.

"Shhh!" Hagrid said, then knocked on the door of the carriage three times. Madame Maxime answered the door and looked pleased to see Hagrid.

"Ah, 'Agrid…it is time?" she asked.

"Bong-sewer." Hagrid said as he helped her down the stairs and then she closed the door behind herself.

WE set off around the forest and after a while, Madame Maxime asked, "Where is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this," He answered. "worth seein', trust me. On'y-don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed to know."

"Of course not." She said.

A little ways out of sight of the castle and lake, I could hear men yelling up ahead and roars. We came to a clump of trees and stopped. My mouth dropped open and I squeezed Harry's hand.

Anne Marie's POV

The common room door slammed open and we jumped apart to opposite ends of the couch. He was scrambling to look casual, I was opening my book to a page I'd actually already read.

Noah came around the corner from the Tapestry and looked at Cedric and I, both breathing hard from our frantic scramble.

"Anne Marie?" He asked.

"Hmmm?" I said, pretending to concentrate when I was really just trying to lower my heart rate.

"Why's your book upside down?"

"Oh…" I looked down at it, horrified to see he was right. "I was…umm…looking at this photograph from a different angle."

"Oh…Ok." Noah said. "Goodnight, then."

"Night." I replied.

"Hey, Noah." Cedric said, standing up.

Noah gave him a dirty look.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He continued.

Noah looked at him suspiciously, and I couldn't help but give him a look as well. 'What is he doing?' I thought.

"OK." Noah answered.

I stood up beside Cedric to go with them, but he looked at me and said,

"No, Anne Marie. This is between Noah and I."

I looked at Noah and said in a serious but pleading tone, "Please don't start anything…"

"No promises." He answered. He went around the corner to wait for Cedric at the bottom of the boy's stairs.

"Don't make him angry." I said to Cedric. "Please, Ced?"

"He won't hurt me." He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"All right."

I watched him walk out of sight and saw two shadows go up the staircase. I sighed and picked up my book, going to the dorm for an early turn-in. Maybe Ced would tell me what this was about tomorrow.

Ally's POV

Dragons. Four large, evil looking dragons. One, a Swedish short-snout, a blue silver color, another, a Welsh Green, also, a Chinese Fireball, and last, a jet black Hungarian Horntail.

Hagrid talked to Ron's brother Charlie for a while, but after about ten minutes, Harry whispered to me. "Ally, let's get out of here."

"Yeah." I whispered back.

Harry and I ran back to the castle, passing Karkaroff on the way (he was headed for the dragons).

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry walked me to the girl's stairs. I was trembling now, the worry I had felt in the last month rose ten times in that one moment.

"looks like everyone but Cedric knows about the dragons now. I'm going to tell him." Harry said, still holding my hand.

"That is the right thing to do, put everyone on an equal playing field again." I said.

"Thanks for going with me, Ally. Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah…I think so…Goodnight, Harry." I said, and then kissed him on the cheek, then started up the stairs quickly.

About halfway up, Harry called, "Hey, Ally." I turned around, and looked down at him, smiling. He was a little pink, but smiling. "Goodnight."

We just stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, then I turned and went the rest of the way up the stairs.

As I climbed into bed, the only thing I could think about was the dragons.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four Almost Time

Anne Marie's POV

That Sunday went by quickly, it seemed. Cedric still hadn't told me about what he said to Noah, but his nerves were beginning to hit him and I didn't have the heart to ask him. So most of Sunday, I watched helplessly as his nerves ate him from the inside out, unable to do anything.

Ally's POV

Monday flew by, Harry and Hermione were not at lunch and at dinner, Hermione told me she was teaching Harry how to do the summoning charm so he could get his Firebolt to help him get past the dragon. After a quick dinner, I went with them to an empty classroom to help Harry learn the summoning charm. We stayed there until around midnight when Peeves showed up and started throwing things at Harry. I grabbed Harry's hand and Hermione's arm, turned us invisible, and we ran back to Gryffindor tower.

Around 1:00, Harry finally started to get the summoning charm. After another hour of Harry getting things to zoom across the room to him, Hermione finally said, "That's better, Harry, that's loads better." She sounded sleepy, but happy.

"Well," Harry said, pleased with himself. "Now we know what to do next time I can't manage a spell, threaten me with a dragon, right…" He threw an old dictionary to me.

"Yeah." I said as I caught it. "OK. One more time, then we all need to get some sleep or you won't be awake enough to do anything but run away." I held the dictionary up.

"_Accio Dictionary!" _ Harry said, and the dictionary flew out of my hand and into his.

"Harry. I really think you've got it!" Hermione said.

"Just as long as it works tomorrow. The Firebolt's going to much further away than the stuff in here, it's going to be in the castle, and I'm going to be out there on the grounds…"

"That doesn't matter, just as long as you're concentrating, it'll come." I said, smiling.

"Ok, now off to be, we all need sleep." Hermione said. "Night, Harry."

"Goodnight, Harry." I said.

"Night, Ally, Hermione. And thank you both." Harry said as we climbed the girl's stairs.

"You're welcome!" We said together, I looked back at Harry and saw he was looking right back at me. This was normal (him watching me go up the stairs), but something in his eyes said 'I wish Hermione wasn't there.' I smiled down at him, before I reached the top of the stairs and Hermione and I parted ways, I smiled back.

Anne Marie's POV

Monday seemed to fly by even faster, I watched Cedric find it hard to eat, hard to think of anything but the next day. He didn't even return my goodbye when we separated for classes. I did not seem him at lunch. I came back to the Common Room to wait for him, but he did not show up for a long time. I was getting worried and got up to go look for him when he burst through the door.

He collided with me and grabbed both my arms.

"Dragons!" He said breathlessly. "The first task is Dragons!"

I didn't sleep Monday night, and I got up from bed like a zombie would have. I don't even think I blinked as I got dressed and got my scarf, gloves, and jacket.

Nicole and I left for the Arena together.

"Are you sure you want to go?" She asked. "Will you be all right?"

"I have to go." I said, looking at her and smiling. "I'll be fine."

As we walked, I prayed silently. 'Please…please let him be all right…'

Ally's POV

The next morning seemed to be gone in the blink of an eye. I don't even remember my classed that morning. All I thought about was Harry, I couldn't stop worrying about him. I sat down next to him at lunch, and soon, Professor McGonagall came over to Harry.

"Potter, the Champions have to come down onto the grounds now…you have to get ready for your first task." She said.

"Okay." Harry said, standing up.

"Good luck, Harry." Hermione whispered.

I just bit my lower lip and started to tremble. I was so worried, and the fear felt as if it was about to consume me.

"Please, Ally, don't worry about me. I'll be all right. I promise." He said.

I still could not find my voice, so I just nodded. I watched him walk away, following McGonagall. I was now praying he would be all right.

"He'll be fine." Hermione said.

'I hope so…' I thought.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five The First Task

Anne Marie's POV

All too fast, we reached seats and Ludo Bagman positioned himself to commentate on the Champions performance. Ally had come and sat beside of me. We were both keeping our eyes on the entrance to the tent where Cedric, Fleur, Viktor, and Harry were, for none of us knew what order the Champions would face the dragons in.

Suddenly, a large Dragon, a Swedish Short Snout, was brought out into the Arena with its eggs and one Golden one. I looked at the fierce eyes of the Dragon, hoping that they weren't all this mean looking. Then, a whistle blew and the tent flap flipped back to reveal Cedric.

I gasped and Ally grabbed my hand, I had known this moment was coming, but I wasn't ready…I couldn't do this…but now, I couldn't take my eyes off him, I had promised to never leave him, and I wasn't going to break it now.

Cedric stopped right when the Dragon noticed him; he raised his wand and did an amazing transfiguration of a large rock on the ground to a black Labrador. The dog ran in the opposite direction of Cedric, and to my relief, the Dragon followed it. Cedric made a run for the eggs and I cheered and screamed with the rest of the crowd in happiness.

Then, when Cedric had made it halfway to the eggs, the Dragon turned back for him, remembering its children. I looked on in horror and ally squeezed my hand as Cedric sprinted faster, desperate to reach the egg.

Suddenly, the Dragon breathed a strip of hot flame straight at Cedric. I let out a yelp and jumped to my feet, watching as the flame hit Cedric right in the face. He turned and dived for the egg, and I sighed in relief, and as the rest of the crowd cheered, I craned my neck, trying to get a better look at Ced's face. He was led into the hospital tent out of sight.

"He's done, Anne Marie." Ally said. "He's alright…he's alright…"

Ally's POV

I was trembling more than ever now as Harry emerged from the opening. I squeezed Anne Marie's hand in fear.

"I can't watch!" I said and buried my head in Anne Marie's shoulder. "How can they make him go through with this?!"

"He'll be all right, Ally." Anne Marie said.

"_Accio Firebolt!"_ I heard Harry shout.

About two minutes later, a large roar from the dragon came up and gasps from the crowd. I couldn't stand it! I had to look!

The dragon's head followed Harry's every move. A jet of fire came up and Harry dodged it, but the Horntail caught Harry in the arm with its tail. Another gasp from the crowd.

"No!" I whispered.

"He's OK!" Hermione said.

I buried my head in Anne Marie's shoulder again. Another roar from the dragon, then cheers from the crowd, and Mr. Bagman saying "Look at that! Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

I looked again and saw that Harry did have the egg and I started to cheer along with the rest of the crowd. Anne Marie looked like she wanted to go find Cedric and see if he was all right, I wanted to see Harry too, so we, along with Hermione and Ron, fought our way through the crowd to the hospital tent.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six The Surprise

Anne Marie's POV

When Harry's marks had been shown and the order of Champions' performance announced (Ced came in third), I jumped to my feet and Ally and I shoved through the crowd toward the tent where Madame Pomphrey was treating injured competitors. Eventually, we went in different directions, assuming she was headed for Harry, I simply continued fighting my way to where Cedric was.

Ally's POV

Inside the first aid tent, Anne Marie headed straight for Cedric, while I ran right to Harry and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back.

"I was so worried, I can't believe they made you go through with it. You did so well! Are you all right?" I said very quickly.

"Ally!…Ally! I'm fine!" He said.

"Oh, thank-" But I stopped short with the flash of a camera. I let go of Harry and turned to see Rita Skeeter standing only a few yards away from us. I quickly took a step back from Harry and knew I had to be blushing.

"Ah! Young love!" She gasped. I blared at her, hoping she would get the picture and leave, but she didn't. She took out an acid-green quill, which started writing on a notepad by itself. "How…stirring…so, Harry, I see you picked Miss Knight." She said. "Miss Knight, how do you feel about your boyfriend's actions in the first task?"

"Harry's not my boyfriend." I said firmly.

"Miss Granger…how do you feel about being rejected by Harry? Distraught, or angry with Miss Knight for stealing away the love of your life?"

"Harry and I are just friends. I never liked him!" Hermione said.

"Out! Out, out and stay out!" Madame Pomphrey yelled at Rita Skeeter and her photographer. "I will not allow you in here to harass my patients! Now OUT!" Madame Pomphrey continued to yell as she pushed them out the first aid tent.

"I hate that woman!" Hermione, Harry, and I said together.

Harry then caught sight of Ron, who was as white as a ghost.

"Harry," Ron said seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet-I-I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, have you?" Harry said with a flash of anger. "Took you long enough."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "It's okay. Forget it."

"No, I shouldn't have-" Ron started.

"Forget it!" Harry said.

Hermione started to cry uncontrollably.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry said.

"you two are so STUPID!" Hermione yelled, and started crying harder.

"Barking mad." Ron said. "Harry, c'mon Harry, they'll be putting up your scores…"

Ron picked up Harry's broom and Harry picked up his golden egg. "C'mon, Ally." Harry said, taking my hand in his free one.

"Hermione, are you going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, go on." She sobbed.

Walking out of the first aid tent and into the enclosure, Ron was talking very fast, trying to tell Harry about what the other champions had done. I just listened, I really didn't care. Just as long as Harry was safe.

All through the scoring, Harry held my hand.

Harry ended up tied with Krum for first.

Anne Marie's POV

I reached the tent and examined the silhouette of the person on the other side. Deciding it was Cedric, I slipped in as quietly as I could, since I didn't know if Madame Pomphrey was allowing him visitors. He was sitting up, a good sign, and he attempted to smile through the orange gel-like substance smeared all over the left side of his face.

One look at him was all it took, I ran over to him, and threw my arms around his neck, busting into tears. Tears of happiness that he was still alive to be hugged in the first place, tears that I'd held in the whole time he'd been fighting that dragon.

"Are you all right?" I sobbed.

"I'm fine…" He said, stroking my hair. "Anne Marie…"

"I was so scared for you…"

"I was scared too…Anne Marie?"

"When that dragon turned back for you, I thought…"

"Anne Marie?"

"Then when you got burnt…I was-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Cedric grabbed my face with both his hands gently and brought my lips up to his. I was completely taken aback, but only for a split second. When I realized what was happening, I closed my eyes and kissed back. It was full of passion, the perfect first kiss.

After a good ten seconds, Cedric finally pulled away and I slowly opened my eyes. He wiped the last stray tear form my warm cheek and tucked a stay bang back behind my ear. I looked up at him, still a little surprised. Happy, but surprised.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" He asked.

"What are you saying?" I whispered, needing to know if this was a dream…surely I was dreaming…

"I'm saying…" He took a deep breath, as if to prepare, "I don't know how you feel about this…about us…but I…I love you. I've never loved anyone, but I love you. I want to be with you. I need you…will you have me?"

For once in my life, I found myself speechless, and all I could do was move my mouth soundlessly for a couple of seconds. Then, I realized I could finally say what I'd been wanting to say, the only thing I'd been wanting to say..

"I love you too."

His eyes sparkled and he pulled me into another warm and wonderful hug.

"Wait…" I said. "What about Noah?"

"Still wondering what I said to him the other night?" He asked, eyes twinkling even more.

I smiled.

"He said I could ask you out if I survived the first task. And I did."

"What did you have to say to convince him?"

"What did I say?"

"Yeah. It had to have been good…"

"I said the same thing I just said to you."

Ally's POV

Back in the common room, Fred and George were planning a surprise party for Harry. So, Ron and Hermione went with Harry to send an owl to Sirius and Fred and George came over to where I was sitting the second they left.

"Oi, Ally! You know where the kitchens are, right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah…so?" I replied.

"So, we need your help carrying back the food for the party." George said matter-of-factly.

"Ok." I said, and we were off to the kitchens.

Arms full of food, and some floating behind us, we re-entered the common room. Everyone in Gryffindor helped set everything up and when Harry, Hermione, and Ron returned, a loud yell went up, Lee Jordan let off some fireworks, and Dean Thomas had drawn some great banners, most of Harry flying around the Horntail's head, but a few of Cedric with his head on fire. I busied myself taking those down.

Harry and I, most likely, ate the most food, all the worrying and nervousness had done dreadful things to our appetites. Harry and I dropped on to seats next to Ron and Hermione, just enjoying a very rare carefree night.

Long story short, Fred and George told Hermione where the kitchens were and turned Neville into a canary for about two minutes. Around one o'clock in the morning, we all went to bed, after Harry and I said goodnight, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven Midnight Chat

Anne Marie's POV

Cedric and I spent the rest of the day together, walking, talking, and watching the burn on his face slowly heal. It felt so wonderful to call him mine, to be allowed to kiss him and hold him, just as I'd always wanted.

That night, we sat on the sofa in the Common Room, just enjoying one another's company; I was curled up in a ball with my head in a comfortable position on his lap. His fingers were moving gently through my hair, sending tingles down my spine with each touch.

I was about two seconds from nodding off when my eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright.

"What!" Cedric said, looking around frantically. "What!"

"I just remembered something I have to do!"

I scrambled off of the couch and sprinted toward the tapestry. About halfway, I skidded to a halt and spun back around. I ran back to Cedric and planted a long kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too."

I smiled, giving him one last kiss before turning and resuming my mission. I ran to the staircase and the steps two at a time up to the seventh floor. I went through the wall to my left and found myself in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hoping theirs was the same general design as ours, I went up the stairs to the right, looking for the Gryffindor fifth year dormitories.

I went in and saw Katie Bell sleeping in the bed to the left, so I quickly scanned the other beds for Ally.

I finally found her and smiled, running over to her bed.

Shaking her as hard as I could, I watched as her eyes slowly opened to slits.

"Get up." I whispered frantically. "Ally! I have to tell you something! Wake up!"

Ally's POV

I was shaken awake and heard, "Get up! Ally! I have to tell you something! Wake up!"

I was Anne Marie.

"What?!" I groaned. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Get up! Something wonderful has happened."

"Ok, I'm up! I'm up!"

"Come with me."

Anne Marie took me back to her common room, which looked a lot like the Gryffindors'.

"Ok, now what's up?" I asked.

"Cedric and I are going out1" She then gave me a quick recap of what had happened to her in the first aid tent.

"Oh! Anne Marie!" I said, hugging her. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"I am too!" She said, "Now, all we have to do is get you and Harry together!"

"Maybe one day soon, I hope. Is that everything? Because I am so tired."

"Yeah. Night, sis."

"Goodnight."

I made my way back to Gryffindor tower and my warm bed.

Anne Marie's POV

I saw Ally out of the Tapestry and yawned. "What a day…" I said to myself. Then, I slowly climbed the stairs and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight The Beginning

Ally's POV

A week after the first task (the first week of December), the Yule Ball was announced, I was in Astronomy at the time. I leaned over and whispered horror-struck to Katie, "A Ball…with dancing?! I hate dancing…I don't dance!"

"Oh, Ally, you have to go! Harry will probably ask you!" She whispered back.

The bell rang to go to lunch, 'Yes, saved! For now…' I thought as I got my things and Katie and I headed to lunch.

I dropped into the seat next to Harry, who looked like he was, or had seen, a ghost.

"Harry…are you feeling all right?" I asked.

"No! Have you heard of this Ball thing? Well, the Champions have to open it with the first dance! I don't dance!" He said.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one!"

"You hate dancing?" He asked, and I nodded. "I thought all girls liked to dance."

"No! I hate it!"

He smiled, reassured.

As the weeks went on and the last week of term came, most of the teachers started letting up on the workload. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Moody excluded of course.

Anne Marie and Cedric were most likely the cutest couple in all of Hogwarts. I had never seen my sister so happy, but to my dismay, Noah started watching me more and her less.

One night, two days before the last day of term, I was reading in the common room and noticed Harry and Hermione whispering in a corner. I didn't pay much mind to this, but after twenty minutes, Hermione started to look like she was arguing with him, and Harry was fighting a losing battle. I finally stopped paying attention when Hermione sat down in a chair by the fire and picked up a book.

"House-elves again, Hermione?" I called.

"Uh…yeah, the house-elves, right!" She said without looking up.

'…okay.' I thought, unconvinced. I looked back at the corner to see Harry pacing. 'What's wrong with everyone?!' I went back to my reading.

About two minutes later, I heard a sigh from Harry's direction, and then he sat down beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing!" He said quickly.

"Tell me!" I said in a tell-me-now-or-I'll-jinx-you way.

"Wouldyouliketogototheballwitme?!" He blurted out.

"Sorry, Harry, but what?!"

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Harry said slower.

I was speechless. My mouth dropped open and I just stared at him. He was looking down at his feet.

After a moment of silence, Harry finally said, "Ally…it's ok if you don't want to…"

"Harry?"

"I shouldn't have asked…I'm just being stupid!"

"Harry?"

"…I never should've listened to Hermione-"

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Harry! Yes, I'll go with you! I've been trying to tell you that nothing would make me happier!" I said.

"Really?1" He said, a little taken aback.

"Yes!" I said.

After a moment of uneasy silence, I said, "So…are we going as friends or a couple?"

Harry started blushing a little and said, "A couple…but only if you want to…" He finally looked up at me.

"Yes!"

"Okay then…" Harry stood up. "What about your brother? Should I ask permission to date you?"

I stood up too and Harry walked me to the girls' stairs. "Don't worry about Noah, I'll take care of him." I said, smiling.

"All right. Goodnight, Ally." Harry said, and kissed me on the lips for about five seconds. I let my eyes fall shut and enjoyed our first real kiss.

I opened my eyes and Harry pulled away.

"Night, Harry." I said and walked up the stairs, feeling his eyes on my back.

The last few days of term may have been the best two school days of my life. For once, I didn't care what people said about me and Harry-Hermione was left out of the picture completely.

I did get in a huge fight with Noah when he saw Harry and I walking out of the Great Hall holding hands. I had to put a silencing charm on him before he would listen to me. He finally said he wouldn't kill Harry…now. But if I ever came to him crying, he would.

It was hard to expect more of him than that, I suppose.


	30. Chapter 29 One is the Loneliest Number

Ally's POV

The last day of term was great. The Great Hall was all decorated for Christmas, and there was about a foot of snow on the grounds. Luckily, the fires were going strong, so the corridors were the only places that were cold. I got to spend a lot of time with Harry, but before dinner, he went up to the owlery. I went down to dinner without Harry or Ron, who was nowhere to be found.

Harry came into the Great Hall a few minutes later. He sat down next to me, then asked, "Where's Ron?"

"I couldn't find him." I said. "Or Hermione."

"It's not like him to miss a meal." Harry said, almost laughing.

We finished eating, then returned to Gryffindor tower, still with no sign of Ron. When we entered the Common Room, we saw Ron and Ginny in the corner. Ron looked horror-struck and Ginny seemed to be trying to calm him down.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Why did I do it?" Ron said. "I don't' know what made me do it!"

"What?" I asked.

"He-er-just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him." Ginny said, trying to hold back a laugh, but still sympathetically patting his arm.

"He WHAT?!" Harry and I said together.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron yelled. "What was I playing at? There were people-all around- I've gone mad-everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall-she was standing there talking to Diggory-and it sort of came over me-and I asked her!" Ron then put his face in his hands and continued on, but it was nearly impossible to make out what he was saying. "She looked at me like a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then-I dunno-I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

"She's part vela." Harry said. "You were right-her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it – but she was wasting her time."

"What?!" Ron said, looking up. "When did he get a date?"

"Ron," I said, rolling my eyes. "He's been dating my sister for almost a month now!"

"This is mad!" Ron said. "I'm the only one left who hasn't gotten anyone, well, except Neville. Hey-guess who he asked? Hermione!" The color starting to return to his cheeks. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff-but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville…I mean, who would?"

"Don't!" Ginny said angrily.

Just then, Hermione came back down the girl's stairs with a large book in hand.

"Don't laugh!" I snapped at Ron.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Hermione asked Ron when she joined us.

"Because-oh shut up, Ron-because he has just been turned down by the girl he asked to the ball!" Ginny said smirking.

That finally shut Ron up. "Thanks a bunch, Ginny." He said sarcastically.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" Hermione said happily. "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you."

All of this seemed to go over Ron's head because he was not seeing Hermione in a new light.

"Hermione." He gasped. "Neville's right-you ARE a girl…"

"Oh, well spotted!" She snapped.

"Well-you can come with me!"

"No, I can't." She said firmly.

"Oh, come on, I need a partner. I'm going to look really stupid if I haven't got one, everyone else has…" He continued.

"I can't come with you, because I'm already going with someone." She said, starting to blush.

"No, you're not! You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh, did I?" Hermione said, glaring at Ron. "Just because it's taken YOU three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl1"

"Okay, okay." He said, smiling. "I know you're a girl. That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione yelled into Ron's face. "I'm going with someone else!" She then turned on her heal and marched up the girls' stairs.

"She's lying." Ron said.

"She's not!" Ginny and I said.

"Who is it, then?" Ron asked.

"We're not telling you!" I said.

"Yeah, it's Hermione's business." Ginny said. "I'm going to get some dinner." With that, she left. I saw Parvati and Lavender entered the common room passing Ginny on her way out and I got an idea.

"I'll never get a date!" Ron moaned.

"Ron, if you will stop going on, I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" He repeated.

"I'll get you a partner for the ball if, and only if, you leave Hermione alone about her date. Sound fair enough?" I asked, holding out my hand to make the deal final.

"DEAL!" He said, without hesitating, and shook my hand.

"Wait her." I turned and walked right up to Parvati and Lavender, just barely hearing Ron ask Harry, "What's she getting at?"

"Parvati," I said, "Do you have a date for the ball?"

"No, why?" She asked.

"Would you like one?"

"Yeah, do you know someone I could go with?"

"Yeah, how about Ron?"

She and Lavender broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Ron? Ok, then I'll go with him." She said after she had calmed back down.

"Thanks!" I said, and crossed the common room back to where Harry and Ron were seated. I smirked at Ron and said, "There you go! You're taking Parvati to the ball. Now, leave Hermione alone or else!"

"Ally, you're the best!" Ron answered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said as I dropped into the seat next to Harry and began my vast amount of holiday homework. "Oh, Ron," I added before getting too into my work. "Neville HAS a date."

"Who?!" He asked.

I smirked. "It's NOT your business!"

'Ginny is going to owe me BIG for this.' I thought.


	31. Chapter Thirty Shopping

Anne Marie's POV

The weeks leading up to the Yule Ball seemed to fl by, and Ally, Nicole, Katie and I appeared to be the only girls without dresses, which didn't look good on us, being the female partners of the two most popular couples in Hogwarts.

Some of the other "cutest couples" included Neville and Ginny, as usual, Malfoy and Parkinson, and not to mention Hermoine and her "mystery guy."

The days disappeared quickly, even with our heavy workload, and before we knew it, term had ended and it was the weekend before the Yule Ball. Thankfully, it had been scheduled as a Hogsmeade weekend.

So, Ally, Nicole, Katie, and I found ourselves trudging through the ice and snow toward the village in the icy cold of the day.

Cedric walked beside me and Harry beside Ally, their fingers entwined with ours. Nicole looked longingly back at the Durmstrang ship, where I knew her date to the Yule Ball sat. I felt sorry for her, and could not help but rub my thumb on top of Cedric's as if to make sure his hand was really there. I still had trouble sometimes believing that I had him.

He was such a wonderful person. So kind, gentle, and polite. Each day, I tried to be thankful that I had been given this gift…and that he loved me as much as I did him.

I felt him rub my thumb back lightly before placing a light kiss on the top of my head that made my heart flutter in my chest. I smiled up at him and he squeezed my hand tighter as we arrived in Hogsmeade.

"Ok, you guys have to leave now." I said, looking at Harry and Cedric. "This is a girl thing, I promise you want no part of it."

"You're probably right." Cedric laughed.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "I'll meet you there."

"Quidditch Shop, of course." He answered. "It's the only place that's any fun."

"So true." I said, smiling.

"How long will you all be?" Harry asked.

"We shouldn't be too long." Ally said. "Just don't wonder far from the Quidditch Shop.

"We'll take at least an hour, though." Nicole said.

"All right. We'll be at the Quidditch Shop. Have fun." Cedric said.

"No worries there. Spending money is always fun."

We all laughed as we went our separate ways.

Soon, we entered the dress shop, resembling a large huddle of frizzy-haired snowballs.

"Don't track snow on the carpet!" Someone yelled from the rear of the shop, where the fitting rooms were located.

"Yes, ma'am!" We yelled back.

Each of us removed our cloaks and boots, then stepped onto the carpet to begin our search for a dress.

"Ok, no-one tries anything on until we're all there to see, right?" Ally asked.

"Right." We all answered.

We separated, each scattering to where flickers of colors we liked showed through the other dresses.

I looked through each dress carefully, seeing many that I liked, but none that were perfect. My favorite color was yellow, but this was a winter ball, so I wanted to go a little darker. I searched and searched each rack carefully until I'd went through every dress in the shop almost. I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes, catching a glint of color in the upper corner of the room.

There, hanging on the wall right beside my head, was the dress. The one I'd been looking for.

It was royal purple, with a light lavender, barely visible rose design extending over the skirt. I gently took it down. It was floor-length, and the crinoline spread the skirt out a medium distance, just the way I liked it. There were thick tank sleeves, made to hang on the upper arm only and expose the shoulders.

My mouth dropped open and I hung the dress over my arm and headed for the fitting room to meet the others.

Ally's POV

I looked through what seemed like the whole shop before I found a dress in my size that I liked. It was midnight blue, floor length with sparkles and strapless. It shimmered like the night sky.

Dress I hand, I headed for the fitting rooms to wait for the others, but to my surprise, I had been the last to find a dress.

"What took you so long, Ally" Katie asked.

"Just wanted to find the perfect dress." I answered, smiling.

"Harry is going to think you look great no matter what." Katie said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, who's going first?" Anne Marie asked.

"Me!" Nicole said, and went into the dressing room before any of us could disagree.

She came out a few minutes later in a red strapless cocktail dress that had a rose on her left hip. It looked great on her.

Next, Katie tried on hers, a burgundy ball gown with a matching shawl. Perfect for her.

Katie and Anne Marie pushed me into the fitting room. I returned out into the shop to silence. No one would say anything.

"I look awful, don't I?" I asked.

"No!" They all said.

"Ally, it looks like it was made for you." Anne Marie said.

"It really shows off your eyes." Katie added.

"Thanks, guys." I said, then went and changed back into my normal clothes.

Last, but not least, it was Anne Marie's turn.

Anne Marie's POV

Ally took the longest to find a dress, but Nicole and Katie went first. Then Ally, who came out in a beautiful midnight blue dress that suited her perfectly.

It was my turn. I walked into the stall and closed the door behind me. After removing my jeans and sky blue sweater, I slid into the dress.

It hugged my hips perfectly, showing off my curves and flat stomach spectacularly.

I stepped out of the fitting room and all the girls stared at me.

Blushing, I smiled at them, this was the same reaction Ally had gotten.

"Spin around!" Nicole said.

I did, and the skirt swept the floor around me, extending out to its full size.

"You look beautiful." Nicole smiled.

"But you stole my color." Ally put in.

We all giggled, and I went back to put my clothes on.

All of us paid for our dresses and they were put safely on a hanger in a cover and hung behind the counter for until we finished shopping.

We went back outside to find that it had thankfully stopped snowing.

"How long were we in there?" Katie asked.

I glanced at my silver wristwatch. "45 minutes."

"I haven't gotten Harry a gift yet." Ally said.

"I haven't gotten Ced anything either." I said.

"But we won't be able to finish shopping in 15 minutes." Nicole whined.

"It's ok, we'll just go to the Quidditch Shop and tell the boys we need a little longer."

"You go." Katie said.

"Yes, they're YOUR boyfriends. We'll wait in the Three Broomsticks." Nicole finished.

"Thanks, you two. You're true friends, you are. Your kindness warms my heart." I said sarcastically.

"Come on." Ally said, taking my arm.

We walked up the street and turned into the Quidditch Shop, thankful to be back in the warmth.

Walking around the shop, we found no sign of Harry or Cedric.

"Where ARE they?" I asked.

"No telling…men." Ally answered.

"Yeah…oh well. I guess they'll figure it out. If they want Christmas presents, we have to go."

"Right."

With that, we walked out to begin our second and hardest mission, gifts.


	32. Chapter 31 Gifts for Harry and Cedric

Anne Marie's POV

All of us walked the village end to end looking for something we could get our friends and boyfriends.

I knew what I wanted to get everyone except Cedric. I was getting Hermione a book on advanced Transfiguration technique. She had been paying closer attention to Cedric's talent for it since the first task and was a twinge jealous. So this was my way of telling her to go for it. Nicole had been eyeing a golden Remembral with the rare blue smoke inside. And Ally had been needing a new chess set, Katie had informed me. So I knew what everyone was getting except for Cedric…

'Oh well.' I thought. 'I'll save him for last.'

"All right." I said aloud. "I need to shop in private for a while. I have presents to buy."

"Us too." Nicole and Katie said.

"Me as well." Ally nodded.

I looked at my wristwatch. "Meet in The Three Broomsticks in half an hour."

We all went in separate directions. I stopped and bought the Remembral first, ten the chess set, then the book, and once again began to ponder a gift for Cedric.

Then, my inner light bulb went off and I had the most wonderful idea…if only there were someone who could…

Turning into a side bookstore, I went to the front desk and run the bell for assistance.

"Yes?" The Witch who owned the shop asked.

"Do you know of anyone who can write spells?"

"Write spells?"

"Yes. Like any spell you want…as long as it's legal and not too complicated."

"As a matter of fact…there's an old Witch in London who does that very thing. But it costs dear."

"I expected as much…do you have her address?"

"Yes, young lady. Just one moment."

I thanked her when she returned with the address and walked out of the shop in high spirits. I finally knew what I was getting Cedric, and I knew he'd like it as well.

Ally's POV

We all went to shop for Christmas presents separately. I went to Honeydukes first, because Ron was the easiest to buy for. A few Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavor Beans, and Acid Pops and I was out of there and headed for the book shop.

I got Hermione an O.W.L. test taking tips book so she could get a jump start on them for the next year, Katie Quidditch Through the Ages, and then went to the small diary section to get Anne Marie's gift.

I planned to get her a thick, black, hardback journal and have her name engraved in gold leafing on one of the covers, and a new quill too. When I belt down to pick up Anne Marie's diary (it was on the bottom shelf), I saw two books, one black, one blue, held together by a gold ribbon. I picked up Anne Marie's diary first, then picked up the two books. There was a small tag that read:

Message Books. Just write in one Book and the Message will appear in the Other

'Hmmm.' I thought, then checked my watch. Only ten minutes before I had to meet the others. 'I don't have much time to find Harry a gift. He is the hardest person in the world to buy for and I don't get to see him much, this could be a good way for us to talk…'

I stood up, all the books in my arms, and went to pay for my gifts. It only took a minute to get 'Anne Marie Knight' on the journal and with five minutes to spare, I walked to the Three Broomsticks.

Katie was already there and about two minutes after I sat down, with a butterbeer for Anne Marie and one for myself, Nicole came and sat down with us. Anne Marie was a little late, and came in all in a hurry.

Anne Marie's POV

I blew into the Three Broomsticks last, where everyone else sat drinking Butterbeers.

"We got you a-" Ally started to say, but I interrupted.

"There's no time…we're running late and we still have to get all these things up to the castle before we meet Harry and Cedric."

"What if they're looking for us and see us on the way there?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. I don't want Harry to see my dress."

I looked at Nicole and Katie, "Ally and I will get the dresses and take all our gifts up to the castle. You two can find Harry and Ced and tell them we'll be right back."

Then I leaned over and whispered in Ally's ear. "You were gifted with invisibility for a reason."

Though it was an extremely difficult task and one that required talent in carrying immense loads without falling on one's face, Ally and I successfully got everyone's gifts and dresses to their beds while also resisting the urge to peek at our own gifts.

Then, we walked back to Hogsmeade, chatting happily.

We went into the Quidditch shop and found Cedric, Harry, and Nicole, and Katie waiting. Cedric and Harry sighed as we got closer

"You took way over an hour." Cedric said.

"Well, we tried to find you to tell you we'd take longer…" I stood with my hands on my hips. "We went to the Quidditch Shop and looked all over for you to tell you, but you weren't there, where-"

He leaned down and gave me a short kiss on the lips, his way of shutting me up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes, looking up at him. "I…hate it when you do that."

He kissed me again, longer and deeper and I sighed, burying my head in his chest.

"Then I'll have to do it more often."

I smiled and we hugged a little longer, then we all set off for the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer before heading back to the castle.


	33. Chapter 32 The Yule Ball part one

Anne Marie's POV

I awoke on Christmas morning abruptly, surprised that I had slept at all in my excitement.

I had to get my present out now, take advantage of this time when everyone else was still asleep. I laid Nicole Remembral at the end of her bed quietly, and then headed out the Tapestry for the Gryffindor Dormitory.

Most people let the house elves deliver their gifts, but I had always preferred to give them out myself. Besides, I usually got so excited Christmas Eve night that I still lay awake in the wee hours of morning. It was a perfect time to get up and walk through the moonlit halls, presents in hand. The only work I let the houselves do was get Noah's presents to him.

The halls were drafty, and I stuck my free hand in the pocket of Cedric's hoody (yes, he let me keep it).

Finally, I reached the seventh floor and went through the wall to my right; I quickly found the dormitory and entered quietly. I sat Ally's chess set at the end of her bed and smiled at her strange sleeping position and the drool rolling down her chin.

I left to fin the fourth year dormitories and when I did, put Hermione's book down quietly.

My job done, I shivered and re-entered the cold corridors to go back to my warm bed in the Hufflepuff dorm.

A few short hours later, I awoke to Nicole's suffocating hugs of thanks for the beautiful Remembral and a small mound of gifts at the end of my own bed. I told Nicole 'any time' and watched her excitedly return to her presents.

'With I had that much energy…' I thought.

I went through my gifts, finding a large journal with my name engraved in gold and a brand new quill from Ally. She knew me so well. I loved her gift.

Nicole had gotten me an engraved silver brush and mirror set, and there was a small model of a Quidditch Pitch with a moving Keeper model fro Noah. Hermione had given me a book (sometimes, I thought they were the only things she knew how to buy). There was nothing there from Cedric, but that was fine. I was plenty happy to just be able to hold hands with him whenever I felt like it.

I thanked Nicole for my gift and then changed clothes, putting on a green sweater and a pair of comfy jeans with warm, fuzzy socks.

My hair up in a ponytail, I went down the stairs to see if Cedric was awake yet.

When I reached the Common Room, I saw it was empty and walked toward the fireplace to sit in my favorite chair and wait for Ced. When I got around, I noticed a sleeping figure, fully clothed, on the sofa nearest the fire.

'Who is it this time…' I thought.

I bent down, and found myself face to face with Cedric.

He looked so peaceful. The firelight bathed his face, making it glow warmly. His hair was tousled about and his mouth closed as he breathed deeply, chest rising and falling evenly.

I thought back on the night we'd almost had our first kiss, on this very sofa. I reached up and brushed a hair lightly off his forehead. His eyes twitched a little, but remained closed.

"Cedric." I whispered.

He moaned softly in reply.

"Cedric…have you been down here all night?"

He shook his head a little.

"No?"

"I figured the egg out last night." He said, opening his eyes a bit.

"You did?!" I said, taking his hand happily. "How?! Where?! What does it mean?!"

He groaned. "Later, Anne Marie."

"Well, could you at least go to your bed?"

"Why?" He asked, reclosing his eyes.

"I would feel better if you did."

"Oh, all right." He pulled himself up and looked at me sleepily.

"Can you ghost me?"

"What?"

"Our dorm's right over the Common Room…"

"Ced, no one's supposed to know I can do that."

"Fine." He shuffled around me toward the stairs.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"Love you too."

I watched his shadow disappear and sat down in my chair to wait for everyone else to wake up.

About thirty minutes later, Nicole came down the stairs, apparently finally satisfied with her hair.

"Let's go." She said. "I'm hungry."

Ally's POV

The previous night, I had went to bed late because I had to wrap everyone's gifts (I also wrote Harry a note telling him how to work his message book and kept the blue one for myself), and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up to Katie hitting me in the head with a pillow (her own little tradition).

"Ally, get up! It's Christmas, Ally, and I'm not opening my present from you until you get up!" She said.

I looked over at the foot of Katie's bed to see all of her gifts still wrapped. "Why didn't you open our other stuff first?" I asked as I got out of bed and sat in the floor in front of my own pile of gifts.

"And let you miss all the fun? Never!" She said as she destroyed my wrapping paper. "Quidditch Through the Ages, perfect! Thanks Ally!" She said, hugging me.

"You're welcome, and Merry Christmas."

I opened my gift from her first – also a Quidditch book- then the one from Anne Marie – a new chess set that I had been in need of – then Hermione's – and advanced Charms book- and finally, money from Noah (maybe we WERE more alike than I thought). Nothing from Harry, but I didn't care, I just hoped he liked his gift. I stood up and dropped onto my bed, pulling the covers over my head. It was very quiet now, the other three girls in my dorm were still asleep, and Katie unwrapping the rest of her stuff was the only noise. Well, that is, until I heard purring.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, pulling the covers off of my head again.

"Hear what?"

"Purring? Maybe…" I said.

"Whatever, Ally, no one in the dorm has a cat."

I listened hard, and it sounded like it was coming from under my bed. I turned upside down and looked under my bed, and there was a little kitten – a pastel calico – with a big red bow around its neck sitting in a basket with everything you would need to take care of a cat.

I carefully pulled the basket out and then picked up the kitten and read the tag attached to the bow.

Merry Christmas, Ally

From Harry

"Well," I said, and Katie turned to look at me. "Now a girl in this dorm has a cat."

"Awwwwwww!" She said, and came and sat beside me. "It's so cute!"

"She." I corrected.

"What are you going to name her?"

I thought a moment, looking at the tiny cat that fit in both of my hands, it looked like a ball of fuzz. I smiled, knowing the best name for the kitten.

"Fuzzball." I said.

"Well, it fits." Katie said, laughing, then looked at the tag. "Harry's so nice."

I nodded, then took the bow off of Fuzzball's neck, and next, set up her basket next to my bed and her food and water beside that. I checked my watch, it was 7:45 and breakfast was at 8:00, so I got dressed, put my hair up in a ponytail, and then went down to the common room to wait for Harry with Fuzzball asleep on my lap, purring softly.

Hermione came down the stairs about five minutes later with the book I gave her in her hand.

"Thanks so much for the book, Ally, it's just what I needed to get ready for O.W.L.s next year." She said happily.

"You're welcome! Thanks for the Charm book."

"I see you like Harry's gift." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, she is so cute! I named her Fuzzball."

"Good choice." She said, and sat down in the chair next to me.

Harry and Ron finally came down at 8:20 and I picked up Fuzz, sat her on my chair, then ran to Harry and kissed him deeply as I wrapped my arms around his neck He kissed me back and hugged my waist.

"I take it you like the cat?" He asked when I stopped kissing.

"Yes! She is the first pet I've ever had that I won't have to share with Anne Marie."

"Good. I like the book too. I want to see how they work later, OK?" He said, kissing me softly.

"Yeah, of course."

"Now, can we go to breakfast?!" Ron asked.

Anne Marie's POV

We walked down to the Great Hall, where I hugged Hermione and ally, wishing them a Merry Christmas and thanking them for their gifts.

Then, I followed Nicole to the Hufflepuff table where I did the same to Noah. He had finally begun to admire Cedric a little and didn't seem to mind us dating so much. I think the fact that Cedric asked him first really struck him as polite and respectful, taking him by surprise.

Harry, on the other hand, had not asked permission, and was still closely watched from afar every now and then. But for the most part, Noah had finally accepted that Ally and I were 15, perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves, and not to mention the fact that we hadn't picked bad guys, either.

I sat and began to eat. I was about halfway through when Cedric entered the Hall.

"Hey." I said when he reached me.

"Come on." He said. "I've got to tell you something."

"Aren't you going to eat?" I said, the last thing he needed was to starve himself.

"No. Just come on."

"Ok."

I got up and he took my hand, leading me out into the Entrance Hall and up the stairs.

"Ummm…Ced? Where are we going?"

"Library…" He said "Everyone's starting to get ready for the ball, so it's completely deserted."

When we reached the Library, Cedric and I sat on an old couch in a far corner that few people knew about and he explained how he'd solved the egg and what it had said.

"Mermaids…" I said, looking out the window to the Black Lake.

"Yes."

"What do you think they're going to take from you?"

"No idea…my broom maybe."

"Well, that's not so bad, do you know what you're going to do to breathe?"

"Bubble-head charm, I suppose. It's the only thing I could think of."

"That's fine." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

He lifted my chin up and kissed me deeply.

I smiled up at him. "I'll give you your Christmas gift after the Ball."

"Same here."

"All right. Let's go back outside. Ally wanted to have a snowball fight."

He laughed and we entwined our fingers once again, leaving worries of the second task right where they needed to be for tonight, behind us.

Ally's POV

After breakfast (where I thanked Noah and Anne Marie for their gifts), we went back to the common room and tried out our new stuff, Ron helped me train my new chess set (I won about2 or 3 games), and Harry and I wrote in our message books until lunch.

After lunch, Fred and George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Anne Marie, Cedric, Noah, Harry, and I had a snowball fight on the grounds. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and I were on one tam and Ron, Hermione, Anne Marie, Cedric, and Noah were on the other.


	34. Chapter 33 The Yule Ball part two

Ally's POV

At 5:00PM, the girls left to get ready for the ball, while the boys continued the battle after asking us why we needed three hours to get ready.

Hermione, Ginny, Anne Marie and I headed for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with makeup and hair stuff in hand. Katie and Nicole were meeting us there at 5:00, so we were a little late when we got there, and they were already in the bathroom.

I did Anne Marie and Katie's hair, Anne Marie did mine and Nicole's, and Hermione and Ginny did each others. We all did our own makeup. My hair was up in a loose bun, random braids criss-crossing each other over top of it, a few stray straight wisps falling down my neck and over my forehead.

Now that everyone was happy with their hair and makeup, we returned to our dorms to put on our dresses around 7:30.

Ginny, Hermione, Katie, and I entered Gryffindor tower and ran as quickly as we could up the girl's stairs, but Harry stopped me at the top, I froze while everyone else made it to their dorms

"Ally?" He called from he bottom of the stairs.

I turned invisible, and then walked down the stairs. "Yeah, Harry."

He looked a little to my right and said, confused, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to put on my dress so we're not late for the ball."

"Oh, all right…" He said, a little confused.

I turned to go up the stairs, but then turned back and said, "Harry…I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall later, okay?"

"Yeah…that's fine…I guess I'd better go get ready then." He said, and headed for the boys' stairs.

I smiled and went back up the stairs and into my dorm.

"Where were you?" Katie asked me.

"Harry stopped me at the top of the stairs. I told him I'd meet him in the entrance hall."

"I have to meet my date in the Entrance Hall anyway." Katie said, smiling as she took the plastic off her dress.

"He's from…Beauxbatons, isn't he?"

"Yes." She said, going a little pink.

Katie dressed at lightning speed and said goodbye to me around 7:45. She was very excited about her date and wanted to be in the Entrance Hall before the Great Hall's doors were opened.

After I put on my dress, I went to Hermione's dorm, and all the fourth year girls were gone but Hermione, Ginny was standing in front of a mirror, making sure her hair stayed in place.

"Hi, Ginny, I thought you would have already gone down to meet Neville."

"Not just yet, I wanted to see you and Hermione in your dresses first." She then stood up. "I think you both look beautiful. I'll see you lot at the ball. Bye!"

"See you, Ginny." I said.

"Bye." Hermione said, waving.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah, Ally?"

"Who are you going to the ball with?" I asked. She had just told me someone asked her and she'd said yes. Not a name or a school, just that she got a date.

"Oh! I'm sorry I haven't told you yet…but, I'm…" She started blushing a deep red. "I – I'm going with Viktor Krum…"

"Now I see why you didn't want Ron to know! Oh Hermione, I'm so happy for you!" I said, getting up and hugging her.

"Thanks!" She checked a clock on her nightstand. "Well, it's five till eight, we better go meet up with Anne Marie."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss the first dance." I said sarcastically.

"I don't know, Fleur seems to love being the center of attention."

We both laughed, then went down to the now-empty common room, through the portrait hole, and down to the top of the Marble Staircase to wait for Anne Marie and Nicole.

Anne Marie's POV

After my hair was finished, I walked back to the dorm with Nicole and we both stared at our dresses, hanging in front of us. We'd hung them on the rack of my canopy to air them out.

My hair was down partly, the front part and my bangs pulled back out of my face into an elegant knot with spiral curls all over. I'd had a small white lily's tips died purple to match my dress and it was tucked into the center of the knot. Thin, curled ribbon protruded through my curls here and there as well.

"Well." Nicole said, "We only have fifteen minutes to get to the Marble staircase."

"I know."

We both drew our curtains around us and put our dresses on. Mine slid down to my hips, still hugging perfectly to accentuate each curve.

Nicole and I emerged together and then walked down to the staircase, where Ally and Hermione, in a beautiful dress of periwinkle blue, waited.

We all looked at one another and smiled. Tonight was for us.

Looking forward, I spotted Cedric and Harry pacing in the crowd below, they hadn't noticed us yet. I also saw Nicole and Katie's dates, but still no one knew of Hermione's mystery man.

I felt Ally and I breathe in together, and then we all simultaneously lifted our right feet and began to descend down the stairs, slowly and elegantly.

Finally, Cedric spotted me and we locked eyes, from that point on, I was oblivious to anyone or anything else.

Ally's POV

We lined up in front of our dates, then headed down the marble staircase slowly. Harry finally looked up at me, eyes wide behind his glasses. If it was possible, I smiled even more. He looked very handsome in his green dress robes, they really made his eyes stand out.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry took my right hand, then kissed me on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, tonight." He said.

"Thanks."

"Champions over her, please!" Professor McGonagall called.

Harry let go of my hand and turned toward the Great Hall and offered me his arm, which I took, then we walked to the doors of the Great Hall. We lined up with the others, Fleur and her partner, Roger Davies from Ravenclaw, in front, Krum and Hermione next, then Anne Marie and Cedric, and last, Harry and I.

"Is – is that Hermione?!" Harry asked, looking at her holding Krum's hand.

"Yes." I said.

"Ron is going to be so mad!" Harry said, almost laughing.

Anne Marie's POV

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Cedric lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it, ever the gentlemen.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled down sheepishly, feeling my cheeks warm. 'Why does he still make me feel shy, small, and helpless?' I wondered. "…Thank you."

Then, Professor McGonagall put us in a line and Cedric held out his arm. I took it and we entered the Great Hall, Harry and Ally behind me, Krum and Hermione…wait, Hermione?!

Sure enough, Hermione walked gracefully in front of me, her hand clutching Krum's arm. 'Well, well, well…Hermione did herself justice.' I smiled happily, everything was so perfect.

Ally's POV

In the Great Hall, all of the house tables had been replaced with about 100 smaller tables. All the champions and their dates were to sit at the teacher's table. To both my and Harry's dislike, Percy made us sit near him. Percy pulled out the chair next to his and waved Harry over, Harry pulled the next seat down out for me, and then sat down next to Percy.

"Thank you." I whispered to Harry as soon as Percy started going on about his promotion.

"For what?"

"Not making me sit next to Mr. Cauldron Bottoms."

Anne Marie's POV

After dinner, the Weird Sisters trooped into the Hall and began preparing to play.

"Come on." Cedric said, beginning to lead me to the dance floor, the other Champions following behind.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to lead the first dance."

"What?! You didn't tell me that!"

"I know, I reckoned it best if you didn't know until now, so you wouldn't back out."

"But I can't dance!"

"Neither can I, so we look stupid together."

"Cedric…"

"Look." He said as we emerged into the middle of the dance floor. "There's only one person in this Hall that I'm trying to look good for, and that's you."

"Believe me, you don't have to dance to do that…"

"So why does it matter?"

"It doesn't."

"Then dance."

He put his hand in the small of my back and pulled me close.

"You look so beautiful tonight."

The music began and just before we whirled away in the dance, I whispered back:

"Only for you."

Ally's POV

After dinner, Harry and I both took a deep breath as the Weird Sisters took the stage. Everyone stood up and with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore cleared the middle of the Great Hall for a dance floor. We walked to the center of the dance floor with the other Champions.

"Don't worry." Harry said as he placed one hand on my waist and took my right hand in his.

"Easy for you to say, you've battled a dragon!" I said as I placed my other hand on his shoulder.

The music started and we started to move as well.

"Yes, but I couldn't have done that without your help."

"And Hermione's" I added.

"And Hermione's help too."

Soon, the dance floor filled with other couples. When the music turned to a faster pace, Harry and I looked at one another and at the same time, aid, "Let's go sit down."

We stopped by the refreshments table and got butterbeers, ten went and sat down at a table with a very angry Ron and Parvati. Parvati soon was asked to dance by a boy from Beauxbatons, Ron didn't seem to even notice she was gone. He was glaring at Krum and Hermione dancing. I sat down next to Harry and for most of the night, we just sat there holding hands while my head lay on his shoulder.

Anne Marie's POV

Cedric and I danced until the moderate tempo changed to a fast one, then we decided to sit for a while and rest with some drinks.

After a couple of minutes of quiet, he looked at me with a sly look on his face.

"Do you know if Harry's solved his egg yet?"

"No idea…why?"

"Because if he hasn't, I'm going to give him a little hint…I owe it to him."

"You do. You should tell him tonight."

"I think I will."

"Let's go out to the garden."

"All right."

We stood and exited to the Entrance Hall and then emerged into the beautiful fairy-lit garden with fountains, where we spent the next hour or so just enjoying the night and each other's company as we walked and talked hand in hand.

Ally's POV

There were a few highlights of the night, Ron and Hermione got in a row about her "fraternizing with the enemy," a.k.a. going to the ball with Krum. This didn't last long because Hermione stormed off, and about fifteen minutes later, she was back dancing with Krum. When that happened, Ron went and walked off, he said something about needing some fresh air.

Around 11:55, the Weird Sisters said that this next song would be the last of the night. Most people had already left the ball and I was almost asleep on Harry's shoulder when he stood up.

"Ally," He said, holding out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"You don't like to dance." I said.

"Neither do you, what do we have to lose?" He said, giving me a smile that made my insides melt.

"All right." I said, taking his hand.

Harry led me out on the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I wrapped mine around his neck, laying my head on his chest. He put his chin on the top of my head. We danced like this as the clock started to chime midnight.

Clang -1.

"Ally?" He lifted his head from mine.

"Yeah, Harry?"

Clang -2.

He took a deep breath, then lifted my chin so I had to look into his bright green eyes.

Clang – 3.

He searched my eyes like they were a secret he needed to know.

Clang – 4.

"Harry?"

Clang – 5.

"Ally, I…" But the words seemed to want to stay in his throat.

Clang – 6.

"What, Harry?"

Clang – 7.

"Ally, I – I…" He started again.

Clang – 8.

Then, he just kissed me. Deeply. Somehow, whatever he was going to say didn't matter to me anymore. I never wanted that moment to end, but like all good things, it ended. We pulled away.

The ringing of the clock had now stopped – it was midnight. Harry and I walked hand in hand out of the Great Hall. We were about halfway up the marble staircase when someone called out, "Hey, Harry!"

We turned to see Cedric running up the stairs toward us.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

Cedric looked like he wanted to talk to Harry alone, so I said, "Uh…I'll go…tell Anne Marie goodnight." And walked back down the stairs.

"Hey, sis, have a good time at the ball?" I asked, smiling and looking back up at the boys talking.

"Yeah, this has been the best night of my life!" She said, looking up at Cedric.

"Yeah, mine too." I whispered, so low I didn't think she could hear me.

Cedric started back down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Anne Marie." I said, hugging her.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ally." She said as we broke our embrace.


	35. Chapter 34 After the Ball

Ally's POV

I walked back up the stairs to a very confused-looking Harry.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Cedric just told me to take a bath with my egg!"

"Take a bath with your egg?!" I said slowly.

"Yeah, he even gave me the password to the prefect's bathroom."

"I think you should give it a try, Cedric wouldn't try and steer you in the wrong direction." I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

When we entered the common room, the only people in there were Hermione and Ron, who were standing ten feet apart and in the row of the century.

"Well," Hermione yelled, "If you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Ron yelled back, "What's that?!"

Harry and I stayed out of it, just standing there and not saying anything.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" She turned and stormed up the girls' stairs.

"Well-well-that just proves-completely missed the point-"

"Night, Harry." I said, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, Ally."

As I walked by Ron, I said, "She didn't 'completely miss the point.' You did!" As I continued up the stairs, I heard Ron ask Harry, 'Why didn't you help me out, mate?'

"Because if I said anything to help Hermione, you would've been mad. If I said anything to help you, Ally would've been mad. So, staying out of it completely was the smart thing!" Harry replied.

I couldn't help but laugh at this. Everyone was asleep in my dorm; Katie was smiling in her sleep. 'Well,' I thought after I changed into my pajamas, 'I see Anne Marie and I were not the only ones who had a good night.'

Fuzzball was asleep on my pillow, so I gently picked her up, then I climbed in bed, and sat her back down on my bed. 'This has been the best Christmas ever' I thought as I fell asleep.

Anne Marie's POV

We walked slowly back up the stairs and behind the Tapestry.

"Wait for me here after you change." I said. "I have to get your gift."

"All right."

I went up the stairs and found all the other girls asleep. I changed into my pajamas and grabbed the address for the Spell Maker from my night table.

When I got back to the Common Room, Cedric sat on the sofa waiting in his pajamas as well.

I sat down beside him and curled my knees to my chest.

"Here." I said, handing him the parchment.

He took it, but continued to look at me, confused.

I chuckled. "The address is to a Spell Maker." I said.

"A Spell Maker?"

"Yes. All you have to do is write to her, telling her what kind of spell you want and what you want it to do, and as long as it's moral, legal, and within the bounds of magic, she'll make it for you. And I get the bill."

"Anne Marie, how much is this going to cost you?" He said, giving me an angry look."

"It wouldn't be a gift if I didn't pay for it, Ced."

He sighed. "I don't want you to spend a fortune on me."

"What if I want to?"

"Who says I have to let you?"

"I do." I looked at him, puckering my lower lip and letting my big blue eyes give him the saddest look I could muster. "Please, Ced. I want to do this for you."

"Fine." He laid the parchment on the table in front of us, and then crawled behind me so I was sortave on his lap. He slid his arms around me stomach and grabbed my hands, kissing me on my neck gently.

Then, he lay over onto his side, still with his arms around me and he hugged me close as I continued to drift toward sleep.

"Why did you pick me?" He whispered, running his fingers over my cheek. "You could have had anyone you wanted, why me?"

"Because I didn't want anyone else."

"Why not?"

"There is no one else like you in the entire world. No one who makes me feel the way you do. You are kind, and unselfish, and I know you would do _anything _for the people you love. You know where you're going in life and you go after the things you want without hesitation. I know you'll always be here when I need you. I don't want anyone else because anyone else wouldn't be you."

He held me tighter and I closed my eyes sleepily.

"Anne Marie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I use the spell to get rid of my biggest fear?"

"I suppose so." I said, yawning.

"Good. That's what I'm using it for. I'll give you your present tomorrow, all right?"

"That's fine."

"I love you, Anne Marie" He kissed my cheek and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"I love you too, Cedric."

I fell asleep there, Cedric's arms around me, holding me close and keeping me warm. It had been one of the best nights ever, and I slept peacefully, but Cedric, though I didn't know it, lay awake all night, thinking quietly to himself.


	36. Chapter 35 Sister Day

Anne Marie's POV

The next morning, I awoke early and turned to see that Cedric was gone. But a blanket had been placed over me and there was a note on the table where the address had once been. I sat up and reached for it, then lay back on the cushion to read it.

_Anne Marie,_

_I went to the owlery and down to Hogsmeade. Won't be back till lunch._

_Love,_

_Cedric_

I laid the note back on the table and stretched. Then, pulling the blanket back up around me, I turned back over and slept the remainder of the morning away.

I did not wake up again until around 10:30AM, and I went upstairs to take a quick shower. By the time I'd gotten dressed and looking decent, it was close to 12:00, and when I got to the Great Hall, Cedric was already waiting.

"Hey." I said, taking the seat beside him. "Did you send for your spell?"

"Yes."

"What did you ask for?"

"A spell to keep my biggest fear from coming true."

"What's your biggest fear?"

"You'll find out tonight. You're going to help me activate the spell."

"How do we do that?"

"She'll send instructions."

"All right…where are we doing this?"

"It has to be in private, where no one can interrupt us."

"…how about the chamber you went into after Champion selection? The one in here?"

"That's perfect. Meet me there at 1:00." He kissed me on the cheek and then sprung off the bench.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I didn't get a chance to go to Hogsmeade earlier. Just relax today, Anne Marie. I'm not the only person in your life. Go spend some time with Ally. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok."

I watched him run off, finished my lunch, then decided to follow his advice and find Ally.

I found Ally at the Gryffindor table, having just finished lunch.

"Sissie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Come on. I want to spend the day together."

"Oh. All right. Katie was going to go find her date from last night, anyway"

She got up and we walked out of the Great Hall together.

"So, what exactly did you have planned?"

"I know what I'm doing. Go to your room and get a towel, your bathrobe, and some bath shoes, all right? Meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in twenty minutes. Oh yes, bring books to read as well."

"Ummm…"

"Just do it."

I turned and began jogging up the stairs toward the Tapestry.

When I got to the trunk at the end of my bed, I took out a large sewing kit, my own bathrobe and towel, and slipped on my bath shoes. Then, I ran back down to the second floor, and Myrtle's bathroom to wait for Ally.

Once she got there, I got her to help me do a scouring charm on the floor around us and a spell to perfume the air in the bathroom for a couple of hours.

"I still don't understand what we're doing exactly…"

"We're having a spa day."

"But, we don't have any spa things."

"You didn't think all of last year's birthday money just disappeared, did you?

With that, I opened the sewing kit to reveal several potion supplies developed especially for mixing spa products.

"I've been saving this for a rainy day."

"It's not raining."

"Oh hush."

Ally laughed and leaned back on the wall in her robe, watching me mix up face masks, foot-messaging lotion (self-powered), back warming oil and fingernail polish that would change colors to match outfits and that would stay on for a month. Also, a special face wash which had a lavender scent and lulled you right to sleep.

We spent the day reading quietly and enjoying the lotions' messaging feelings. By the time the sensation was worn off the fingernail polish applied, and the face wash (4 hours brewing time) bottled up, it was almost 12:00, time to head back to the dorms.

Ally helped me clean up and thanked me for the sister day as we reluctantly parted at the staircase. I had almost reached the Tapestry when she called me back.

"You never told e what Cedric got you for Christmas!"

"He hasn't given me anything yet…but he's supposed to when we meet later."

She winked at me and turned to go upstairs. "Night, sis."

"Night."

"Hope you get what you want."

I smiled and turned toward the common room, where I would wait until 1:00, thinking quietly and happily that I already had everything wanted.


	37. Chapter 36 The Spell

Anne Marie's POV

1:00 finally came and I began to walk down to the Great Hall and side chamber where Cedric and I were to meet.

When I entered, there was a roaring fire in the fireplace, and I was almost too warm in Cedric's hoody. He sat on the hearth in front of me, smiling happily. On the floor before me sat a large piece of parchment, a glass sphere with golden mist floating inside it, and a gold chain.

He jogged over to me and hugged me tightly. "Hi."

"Hey. Is this the stuff for the spell?"

He nodded.

"What on earth did you ask for?"

"I already told you."

"Vaguely…" I muttered.

"Don't worry, by the time we're finished, you won't have any questions."

He led me to the glass sphere and sat me down in front of it, he sat facing me, so the sphere was between us.

I kept staring at the misty smoke, or was it fluid, I couldn't tell, inside the glass. It was beautiful, and I was mystified.

"Do you like the mist?"

"Yes…it's so beautiful."

"Good."

"What do you-"

"Shhh. You'll find out. We're starting now, and from this point on, you can't say anything out of place. Understand?"

I nodded obediently.

"Now. Part of this will probably scare you a little, but you have to trust me that I'm not going to let anything happen to you, all right?"

I nodded again.

"Do you trust me?"

I paused for a moment. "With my life."

"Ok…ready?"

"Yes."

I was a little afraid, but I knew that Cedric would never do anything to put me in danger.

Cedric slid the parchment aside and wrapped the thin gold thread chain around the glass, then sat back and stared intently at the mist inside.

"My biggest fear…" He said aloud, "is to not have Anne Marie when I need her and to not be able to get to her when she needs me."

He was not speaking to me, but to the mist. Which had begun to glow and swirl faster.

Suddenly, Cedric began to speak in Latin, words I didn't recognize from the parchment he was holding again, and the sphere rose into the air, still glowing brighter and swirling faster. He continued until the sphere was so bright I had to shield my eyes.

He took my other hand. "Get ready."

Then, without warning, the sphere dropped back to the floor, shattering with a deafening crash and the mist was released.

Two striped of the mist floated toward me, and before I knew it, they were going directly into my eyes, a strange feeling. And when it stopped, I caught the ends of two stripes going into Cedric's.

I was about to ask him what all this was doing to us when I noticed something on the ground in front of me, the spell still wasn't finished.

There was still a small amount of mist floating close to the ground in front of me along with shards of glass from the sphere.

A couple of pieces of glass floated up to the mist and I watched in amazement as they molded themselves right before my eyes into a tiny glass heart, about the size of a sickle, right around the left over mist, which condensed into a small ball right in the middle of the heart.

The gold thread chain levitated itself up and threaded through the glass, creating a necklace which slowly floated down into Cedric's open palm.

I realized my mouth was hanging open, and closed it quickly.

"I asked for that special." He said, standing up and helping me to my feet. "Threw in the extra money and half to pay for the spell."

"What exactly did it do?" I asked, still a bit stunned by all that had happened.

"Now…" He said, approaching me with the necklace, "whenever you need me, I'll be able to see where you are. And if I need you…" He clasped the necklace and it hung perfectly around my neck and down my chest. "You'll be able to see me, and your necklace will glow."

He stayed behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, Cedric." I whispered.

He didn't answer, just turned me around and kissed me again.


	38. Chapter 37 First Day of Term again

Ally's POV

Hermione and Ron silently agreed not to talk about their row and Harry and I didn't say a word about it. Ron had told us (Hermione, Harry, and I) about overhearing Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about being half giant. We didn't see what the big deal was, after all, Hagrid would never hurt a fly, but Ron seemed upset about it. The rest of the break was spent working on the homework everyone but me had forgotten they had. I spent my fee time reading. Harry finally started working on the egg, and he still hadn't taken Cedric's advice (I think he just wanted to figure it out himself, since Hagrid told him about the dragons).

The first day of the new term started with some not-so-nice changes in staff. Hagrid was not at the staff table that morning, but a witch named Professor Grubbly-Plank. Other than Harry, I think Noah was the most upset about the change (yes, I was upset too). Noah had always liked Care of Magical Creatures; he was planning on applying for a job in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures this year. We thought maybe Hagrid was sick.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into lunch outraged. Harry dropped angrily into the seat next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Here." Hermione said handing me a copy of The Daily Prophet opened to an article entitled: Dumbledore's Giant Mistake.

It was a story about Hagrid being half giant. It said that some students had been attacked by animals (some animals that couldn't have attacked people) and that Hagrid had used his friendship with Dumbledore to get the Care of Magical Creatures job. The writer of the article was –surprise, surprise- Rita Skeeter.

When I had finished reading, my mouth was hanging open. "Why, that vile, evil – woman! How did _she_ find out?!" I was now as mad as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Te rest of lunch, we talked about how Rita Skeeter could have found out about Hagrid.


	39. Chapter 38 Hogsmeade

Ally's POV

The first Hogsmeade was in mid January, I was planning to stay in the common room and sit by the warm fire and read, but between Harry and Anne Marie, there was no way I was getting out of going.

Anne Marie's POV

The week after Christmas and before term restarted went by extremely slowly, since we late homework-doers were just beginning our holiday assignments. Luckily, I had had enough brains to at least to _part _of it before Christmas, so it only took me a day or so to finish. Cedric finished as well, and we spent the rest of the break cuddling by the fire and talking about whatever came to mind, including Harry and his egg.

"Do you know if he's taken my advice yet?"

"No, Ced. Or Ally hasn't said anything yet, then again, I don't know if she'd tell me if he had."

"Maybe he didn't get it…maybe I shouldn't have been so vague about it."

"You gave him the bloody password."

"I know, but-"

"Look, it wasn't like you two were alone somewhere where no one could hear. You couldn't have just shouted it out right in the middle of the Entrance Hall…"

He smiled at me. "You always make me feel so smart. When I really don't think anything through."

"You are intelligent. In fact, I don't know where I'd be in my Transfiguration without you."

We both laughed, but then, Cedric's face turned somber again.

"Why don't they like me?"

"…who?"

"Harry and Ron. They always look at me like something off the sidewalk."

"Oh, I don't know. Ron's a rubbish-brain. But as for Harry, you'd have to consult my sister on that one."

"I mean, have I ever treated them wrong or anything?"

"Of course not!"

"Even you brother liked me more than them."

I took his hand in mind and laid my head on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter what they think."

"You're right…but…"

"No buts. They'll get over it soon, but for now, ignore them. One day, they'll give you a chance, and when that day comes, you won't have any problems winning their friendship."

"Oh?"

"Of course. You're a Diggory; it's in your genes."

"I suppose you're right, as usual."

"Absolutely."

Term began again, and it was actually a small relief to have something to work toward again. The Professors were beginning to bear down even more on us fifth years, with OWL's closer every day.

I worked hardest in Potions, not only did I need good grades in my other classes to be a Professor anyway, but I absolutely had to get an "Outstanding" in Potions to be a Mistress.

Cedric also worked hard for his upcoming NEWTS. He didn't really know what he wanted to do, so he was just trying to do as well as he could in everything. He'd been advised multiple times to go into something in Transfiguration, which he loved, but he kept saying he wouldn't be sure until he finished with school.

So we all worked hard, just counting down to the next Hogsmeade weekend, which finally came midway through January, a little over a month left to go to the date of the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

I woke up that Saturday and went to breakfast, where Cedric the early bird already sat waiting.

"Good morning." He said brightly.

"Ih." I groaned in reply.

"You were up late with homework, weren't you?" He asked.

I nodded weakly, laying over on him and closing my eyes in mock sleep.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." He speculated.

"Cedric, please?" I whined.

"You have to sleep, Anne Marie."

"No, I don't." I yawned.

"Umm…yes, you do."

"I'll be fine." I said, sitting up and beginning to fiddle with my necklace. It was a habit I'd developed.

The necklace had turned many heads in the halls and classes and attracted tons of jealous stares from Cedric's old fan club. It was so unique that everyone had asked where Cedric had found it, wanting one for themselves.

I as always glad to tell them that it was the only one of its kind.

"I suppose if you really want to go."

"I do." I grabbed his hand and led him over to the Gryffindor table. I wanted us to spend the day with Ally, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Maybe the more time Cedric spent with Harry and Ron, the more they'd all warm up to each other.

'Hmmm…fat chance.' I thought. 'But it's worth a try at least.'

I yawned again as we reached the table. Cedric smiled at Harry and Ron. Ron only scowled, but Harry did at least return a weak grin.

'Well, it's a starting point.' I thought quietly.

With Ron still scowling and Harry holding Ally's left hand (as far fro Ced as he could get), we left the Great Hall to begin the walk to Hogsmeade.

About halfway down to the village, I displayed another yawn and Cedric looked at me worriedly. Then, he got that twinkle in his eye, which meant nothing good could be coming.

Suddenly, he ducked down in front of me and I squealed as he put his arms behind my legs and bounced me up onto his back.

"Cedric!" I giggled "Put me down!"

He ignored me and continued the piggyback ride all the way to Hogsmeade. He sat me down on the outskirts of town and I punched him playfully, laughing the whole while.

He leaned down and gave me a kiss, which I returned happily, hanging my arms around his neck.

After I let go of him, he grasped my hand and we followed the others to the Three Broomsticks.

Hagrid's sudden disappearance was still disturbing us all, and I noticed Harry scanning the slushy streets for him.

"Harry." I said. "Hagrid's fine. I'm sure."

"I'm just worried." He replied. "Him not being around makes me nervous."

I smiled at him reassuringly.

By then, we'd reached the pub.

Once inside, it did not take Hermione long to notice that Ludo Bagman was there, fraternizing with goblins in a dark corner to the side.

We all cringed when he looked up, seeing us in the mirror hanging behind the bar, and I rolled my eyes when I saw him get up and begin making his way through the crowd toward us.

He asked to speak privately to Harry, who reluctantly let go of Ally's hand and followed Bagman down the bar. Ally kept her eye on them keenly as we sat at an empty table and I began to finger my necklace nervously again.

Finally, after several minutes of whispered conversation, Harry and Bagman returned to the table, where Harry took his place beside Ally. After a rather awkward farewell, Bagman made his exit, the goblins following him.

"What did he want?" Ron pried, the moment the door clicked shut.

"I'll explain later." Harry said.

"But…"

"Later." He said firmly.

We began discussing the reasons the goblins could be there, but Cedric and I mostly remained silent, not wanting to get caught in one of the messes Harry, Ron, and Hermione so often found themselves in.

Then, the last person any of us wanted to see, Rita Skeeter, entered the pub.


	40. Chapter 39 Rita Skeeter

Anne Marie's POV

She was gibbering with her camera man. She was wearing bright yellow robes. She was just mentioning a new story idea about Ludo Bagman, and never would have seen us had Harry not spoken up.

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" He asked loudly.

"Harry!" She said excitedly, noticing us for the first time. "How lovely! Why don't you come and join-"

"I wouldn't come near with you with a ten-foot broomstick." He replied angrily.

"Why did you do that to Hagrid?" Ally piped up.

She raised her eyebrows at my twin, "Our readers have a right to the truth, Miss Knight. I am merely doing my –"

"Who cares if he's half-giant!" Ally shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with him." I added. I was beginning to understand why Ally despised this woman.

The whole pub was listening in now, and each person I caught starting received a cold glare. Which turned their heads back rather quickly.

Rita Skeeter snapped open her awful handbag and brought out that bloody Quick-Quotes Quill she loved so much. "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid _you_ all know? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reason behind it. Would you call him a father substitute, Harry?"

Ally and Hermione jumped to their feet, enraged by the last comment.

"You horrible woman…" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"You don't care, do you, anything for a story." Ally continued.

"And anyone will do, won't they?" I threw in, standing up as well. "Even Bagman."

"Sit down, you silly little girls, and don't talk about things you don't understand."

She turned her cold eyes back on me, and I felt Cedric stand up beside me and place his hand in the small of my back.

"I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl." She stepped closer with each step, but I stood my ground, knowing that Cedric wouldn't let her touch me on his life. "_Not_ that _hers_…" She cocked her head at Hermione. "Needs it."

"Leave my friends alone." I said firmly, staring her in the eye.

"Do you realize that I have access to every record in the Ministry?" A shiver ran up my spine, surely she didn't know…about Ally and me… "One article…" She continued, "And all your dirty little secrets would be out…"

"Try it." Ally said confidently. "You can't do any worse than what you've already done."

Rita chucked to herself, beginning to chew her nail. "I can see it now." She said to herself.

"Let's go." Said Hermione. "C'mon Ally, Anne Marie…"

We all stormed out of the pub. Hermione, Ally, and I in the lead together. We knew where we were headed.

"She'll be after all of you, next." Ron said in a low voice.

We were all shaking with rage, and I could think of a few names I would have liked to call Rita Skeeter right then.

"Let her try me!" Hermione yelled, "I'll show her! Silly little girls, are we? Oh, we'll get her for that…"

"First Harry, then Hagrid." Ally said.

"You don't want to go upsetting Rita Skeeter…" Ron continued, nervously. "I'm serious. She wasn't lying when she said she has access, she can dig up anything she wants…"

"Our parents don't read the _Daily Prophet_!" we all yelled over our shoulders simultaneously in frustration.

"She can't scare me into hiding!" Hermione yelled.

"So where exactly are we going?!" Cedric yelled up to us.

"Hagrid's!" We all answered.

"He's not hiding anymore!" Ally yelled.

"He should _never_ have let that excuse for a human being upset him!" I finished.

"Come on!"

And with the boys trailing behind us, we stormed up to Hagrid's cabin, determined to make him emerge.


	41. Chapter 40 Helping Hagrid

Ally's POV

When we arrived at Hagrid's cabin, the curtains were still drawn and Fang was barking.

"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled while beating down the door. "Hagrid, that's enough!"

"We know you're in there!" I shouted.

"Nobody cared if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid!" Hermione yelled even louder.

"You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you!" Anne Marie yelled.

"Hagrid, get out here, you're just being –" I stopped shouting as the door opened.

"About t-" Hermione started, but stopped when she saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway, not Hagrid.

"Good afternoon." Dumbledore said happily as he smiled at all of us.

I took a deep breath, then said, "Um…we wanted to see Hagrid, sir."

"Yes, I surmised as much. Why don't you come in?" Dumbledore said, still smiling.

"Oh…um…okay." Hermione said and led the way inside.

The moment Harry entered the cabin, Fang jumped on him. Hagrid was sitting on the table, and looked awful. He looked like he had been crying and his hair looked a rat's next.

"Hi, Hagrid." Harry said, finally getting Fang off of him.

"'Lo." Hagrid replied, looking up at all of us.

"More tea, I think." Dumbledore said as he closed the door. He then took out his wand and conjured a tray with six tea cups and a plate full of cakes on it, then a few extra chairs. We all sat down and then there was silence until Dumbledore said, "Did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger and both Misses Knights were shouting, Hagrid?"

Hermione, Anne Marie and I started blushing a little, but Dumbledore just smiled at us and continued on. "They all still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down your door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry said. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow – sorry, Professor." He added, looking at Dumbledore.

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said, Harry." Dumbledore answered while examining the ceiling.

"Er-right…" Harry said disbelievingly. "I just meant – Hagrid, how would you think we'd care what that –" He struggled what to call Rita Skeeter, then said, "-woman- wrote about you?"

Two rather large tears fell from Hagrid's eyes and into his beard.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid." Dumbledore said, still looking at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it-"

"Not all of 'em." Hagrid said. "Not all of 'em wan' me ter stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time." Dumbledore said, finally looking at Hagrid over his half moon glasses. "Not a week has passed since I became Headmaster of this school when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeh-Yeh're not half giant!" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Harry said angrily. "Look at the Dursleys!"

"An excellent point!" Dumbledore said.

"Come back and teach, Hagrid," came Hermione's voice very quickly.

"Yes, please come back." Anne Marie said.

"We really miss you." I added.

More tears poured down Hagrid's cheeks and into his beard.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, I expect you back at work on Monday. You will join me for breakfast at 8:30 in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all." He then left the cabin after stopping to give Fang a good scratch behind the ears and motioning for Cedric to follow him. Anne Marie left as well.

When the door had shut behind him, Hagrid broke into sobs. He placed his face in his hands and just cried. When he finally stopped, he said, "Great man, Dumbledore…great man…"

"Yeah, he is." Ron said. "Can I have one of those cakes, Hagrid?"

"Help yerself." Hagrid said, and wiped his eyes. "Ar, he's righ', o' course – yeh're all righ'…I bin stupid…"

Hagrid went on to talk about his dad, and how much Harry reminded him of himself and how proud he was of him.

"Yeh know what I'd love, Harry? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd show 'em all…you don' have ter be pureblood ter do it. Yeh don' have ter be ashamed of what yeh are. It'd show 'em Dumbledore's the one who's got it righ', lettin' anyone in as long as they can do magic. How you doin' with that egg, Harry?" Hagrid said, just before we left the cabin.

Harry's jaw locked only for a second, the tell-tale sign that he was about to lie. "Great." He said convincingly. "Really great."

"Tha's my boy…you show 'em, Harry, you show 'em. Beat 'em all." Hagrid said proudly.

Anne Marie's POV, Back in Time a Bit

Cedric and I followed Dumbledore out, curious as to what we could have done wrong.

The door swung shut behind us.

"Yes, Professor?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, I didn't need you, Mr. Diggory. I just had the feeling that Hagrid needed to talk with them in private."

"I understand, sir. Come on, Anne Marie."

He began to lead me away.

"Although, Miss Knight…"

I let Cedric's hand go and turned back.

"Professor?"

"I would advise you…not to underestimate Rita Skeeter. After all…too many…" He glanced at Cedric "…know your secret already."

"Yes, sir." I replied, looking at my feet.

He smiled at Cedric and I. "Go on." He said. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"Thank you, Professor." Cedric said. We walked back up to the castle slowly, pondering what he'd said.

"He's right, Anne Marie." Cedric said, squeezing my hand. "You can't let her publish about you and Ally, there are too many out there who would use your powers to their advantage…all it would take is the Imperius Curse…"

"I know, Cedric. I don't want to talk about her anymore."

"You _have_ to promise me not to provoke her…please."

"All right! I promise."

He hugged me and we spent the rest of the weekend in thoughtful silence, beginning to feel jitters about the second task.


	42. Chapter 41 Twins Through and Through

Anne Marie's POV

The weeks once again began to fly by, and before anyone knew what was happening, it was Valentine's Day, also Ally's and my birthday.

So at around 11:50 pm on the thirteenth, I began walking toward the Gryffindor Common Room, as was our tradition for exchanging gifts.

When I reached the wall, Ally's small boxed-and-wrapped present in hand, I went through and found her already waiting inside. I was excited about what I'd found for her, a new perfume called Liquid Purple that smelled of lilac, lavender, and purple orchids all at once without confusing the nose.

Ally's POV

I stayed up late on the night of February thirteenth because not only was the next day Valentine's Day, but it was also mine and Anne Marie's birthday. It was our tradition for Anne Marie to meet me in the Gryffindor common room at midnight, so we could give each other our gifts.

I had gotten her favorite perfume called Nolie. I knew she had been out of it for about two weeks.

Harry stayed in the common room with me until around 11:30 pm. Staying up so late, I got all of my homework for the weekend finished. The last ten minutes before midnight, I started thinking how different Anne Marie and I had become since we'd started Hogwarts. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, blonde and brown hair, blue and purple eyes, Chaser and Keeper. This line of thought led me to the two big things that made us alike: Seekers and Champions.

My thoughts were stopped by Anne Marie stepping out of the wall. I checked my watch, it was 11:59.

"Happy Birthday, sissie!" Anne Marie said, hugging me.

"Happy Birthday to you too, sis!" I said, ending our embrace.

We exchanged gifts, then sat down on the couch and started unwrapping. When I had my gift completely unwrapped, I saw that it was a bottle of deep purple perfume. I looked over at Anne Marie, she was also holding her perfume in disbelief. We started laughing quietly. When we stopped laughing, I thought, 'Sometimes, I find it hard to believe we are even sisters (mainly because I'm so different from her and Noah), then we do something like this and I know we are most definitely twins.'

"Twins, through and through." Anne Marie said happily.

"Through and through!" I repeated. "Thanks, Anne Marie."

"You're welcome and thank you too." She stood up and so did I.

"I love you, sis!" I said, hugging her again.

"I love you too, sis!"

We reluctantly ended our hug and with a wave goodbye, Anne Marie headed back to her own dorm and I up to mine.

When I had climbed into bed, I thought, 'Wow-we are now 16. Hmmm…it doesn't feel any different.'

Anne Marie's POV

After giving Ally her gift, I returned to my warm bed in Hufflepuff and slept the rest of the early morning.


	43. Chapter 42 Birthdays and VD Part One

Anne Marie's POV

Anne Marie's POV

I was so excited that I woke up around 8:00AM and could not bring myself to go back to sleep. Deciding to stay comfy, I picked up my journal and headed down to the Common Room, still in my pajamas.

About an hour passed, and a few Hufflepuffs began to trickle down the stairs and head to breakfast. I kept my eyes on the bottom of the boys' stairs for Cedric. Finally, Nicole came down and forced me to follow her back upstairs to get dressed and look decent.

Back in our dorm, she hugged me, wishing me a Happy Birthday, and gave me five galleon, as she usually did for my birthday.

I thanked her, then went to my trunk, finding a package on top from my parents. I opened it to discover a brand new pair of hip hugger khakis, and a sky blue Capri-sleeve blouse with wavy edges. Also, a small silver anklet with butterflies hanging from the chain.

I made a mental note to write them a letter later and thank them. Underneath that package, I found a beautiful new Wizard Chess set form Noah.

'Hmmmm…' I thought. 'Not a bad birthday.'

I smiled to myself and then drew my hangings to get dressed. I slipped on the new outfit to find it fit perfectly, and threw my sneakers on to go to the Great Hall.

At the bottom of the girls' staircase, I glanced around the Common Room for Cedric again. He was still nowhere to be found.

"Come on!" Nicole whined.

"Just want one minute…" I said, turning toward the boys' stairs. "I promise you won't starve. And if I take too long, just go on without me."

She 'humphed' and crossed her arms playfully, and I stuck my tongue out at her before starting up the stairs.

I knocked on the seventh years' doors and smiled when Noah answered.

"Noah!" I threw my arms around him. "Thank you for the chess set. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome, sis. I love you and Happy Birthday.'

"Love you, too. And thanks. Is Cedric in there?"

"Ummm…no." He ran his fingers through his hair, like he usually did when he was nervous.

"Oh…" I said, crestfallen. "Do you know where he went?"

"No idea." He said, turning a little red and doing that thing with his hair again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…fine."

"Ummm…ok. I'll…see you later then?"

"Yes. Bye."

With that, he closed the door abruptly and I found myself staring at the woodwork where my brother's face had been only a split second before.

Upon my return to the Common Room, I found that Nicole's stomach had indeed led her to its favorite place without me. I laughed to myself and exited the Tapestry, beginning to wonder where Cedric could possibly be. I'd really wanted today to be for us.

'Oh well…' I thought. 'He has to turn up sometime.'

Ally's POV

I got to sleep in Saturday. I woke up around 10:30AM and found three cards on my nightstand. One had my name in block letters (Noah), another in large looping letters (Katie) and one in loosely space letters (Hermione).

I opened Hermione's first, it had a cute saying about friends, and then in her own writing 'Happy Birthday, Ally! Hermione.'

Katie's said something about 'You may be 16 first, but you'll also be 50 first too.' And in her writing, another Happy Birthday. There was also an extra note stuck in the card, reading 'Ally, if you go looking for me later, I'll be with Mathew.' Mathew was the boy from Beauxbatons that took her to the Yule Ball and she was now dating.

I rolled my eyes, this was Katie's way of telling me she wanted to spend Valentine's Day with Matt, alone, which didn't bother me at all as I was going to spend the day with Harry.

I opened Noah's card last and about five Galleons fell into my lap. 'Yes! Money!' The card was sweet and said something about a sister growing up. 'He probably got Anne Marie the same card. Oh well, it's the thought that counts.'

I set my cards up on my night stand, stuck the Galleons Noah had given me in my coat pocket, and then grabbed my shower things and headed for the bathroom.

After a nice long shower, I returned to my dorm to put my shower things away and get my tennis shoes because I was still in my slippers. When I got to my trunk, I saw I had missed a gift. I checked the tag, it was from Mum and Dad. It was two books, one smaller and blue, the other larger and red. The both had a picture of a dragon on the cover. I smiled. 'They know me, always the bookworm.' I placed my new books by my cards on the nightstand, then pulled on my tennis shoes.

I checked my clock, it was around 11:30AM. I picked up the blue book from Mum and Dad and went down to the Common Room.

Hermione was reading (as usual), and Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess. Fuzz was winding herself in and out of Harry's legs. Harry looked up and finally spotted me walking toward them. He stood up and hugged and kissed me when I reached him.

"Happy Birthday, Ally!" he said, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…but let's start with lunch. I'm starving!"

"That's what you get for sleeping through breakfast." Ron said matter-of-factly.

Lunch was just starting when we all reached the Great Hall, so only a few people were there.

After lunch, we returned to the Common Room, but only to get our cloaks, because this was a Hogsmeade weekend and at lunch, we decided to go, even if it was only for some fresh air.

We all really needed a break from school. Ever since Harry had taken Cedric's advice and found out what the egg sang when opened underwater:

Come seek us where our voices sound

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss._

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black._

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

We all were very stressed with trying to find a way for Harry to breathe under water. So, a day off was just what we all needed.

We made our normal stops at Zonko's, Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks, and the Quidditch Shop, then headed back up to the castle around 5:00PM. It had been one of the best birthdays I could remember, just spending the day with my boyfriend and our best friends. I had seen Katie in a little teashop with Mathew, they looked very happy together.

We all went to dinner around 6:00PM, where Noah came to wish me Happy Birthday. Luckily, he just told me that, then glared at Harry for a moment, and returned to the Hufflepuff table.

"He really hates me." Harry said after Noah left.

"Noah would hate anyone I was dating." I said reassuringly.

"He seems to like Cedric all right."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. I wonder why."

Harry shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." I kissed his cheek. "Don't dwell on it. I like you enough." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.


	44. Chapter 43 Birthdays and VD Part Two

Ally's POV

Ally's POV

After dinner, Hermione went to the library, she said "At least one of us needs to be working on the egg every chance we get." The boys and I returned to the common room.

Harry and Ron set to work on their Potions essays and I took to reading the blue book (called Eragon) Mum and Dad sent me, sitting next to Harry on the couch.

Around 8:30 pm, Hermione came into the Common room, arms full of books. She sat the books down at a nearby table, then walked up to Harry and handed him a folded piece of parchment. He unfolded it, read it, then refolded it and placed it in his pocket.

"I couldn't stay in the library any longer, so I brought some books back that looked promising." Hermione said, waving one hand at the pile of books.

I stood up and picked and dug through the books a moment, then took a large one entitled _Magic and Water; How They Work Together_. "Krum's fan club giving you the evil eye again?" I teased Hermione in a low voice so Ron wouldn't hear.

"Actually-" She stopped, then said, "Yes…"

'Why is everyone acting weird? Hermione not wanting to be in the library, Harry and Ron doing homework on a Saturday night – strange!' I thought as I sat back down next to Harry.

A few minutes passed in silence, then Harry stood up and gathered his school things, then turned back to me. "Ally," He said, smiling. "I want to show you something."

"What?" I asked, seeing a gleam in his eyes that told me he was up to something.

"Please, just follow me." He held out his hand, which I took after I laid down the book I was searching through.

"Okay." I said, standing up.

We walked out of the common room hand-in-hand, with Hermione beaming at us.

Outside the portrait hole, Harry took both my hands and said, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"I do." I said, my eyes still open and staring.

"Then close your eyes."

"All right." I closed my eyes.

"Good. Now watch your step." Harry started walking, and I followed, led by him. Every now and again, he would tell when the steps ended or began.

Five minutes later, Harry stopped walking.

"Can I open my eyes?" I asked.

"Not just yet. Wait a moment." Harry answered, then dropped my hands. "Stay here…and keep your eyes shut." He kissed me on the cheek, and then walked away.

"Harry, where are we?"

"You'll see." He answered, only a few yards away form me.

There was now a light scent of lilacs in the air.

"Lilacs?" I asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, right next to me again. He took my right hand. "Hermione said they were your favorite…okay, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes to see the Astronomy Tower, there were pale purple candles in groups of three here and there casting a soft glow around the room. There was also a blanket and two bottle of butter beer set nicely by the wall to my left.

"How did…when did you have time…" I asked, amazed that he had time to do all this. Harry had been with me all day.

"I wanted to do something special for you, for your birthday and Valentine's Day, and Hermione helped me.

We sat down next to the blanket and butter beers. 'I need to thank Hermione! And get her something great for her birthday.' I thought.

"But, what if we get caught?" I asked, my brains getting the better of my heart.

"Hermione, being the very smart person she is, asked Dumbledore if we could use the tower for star gazing." Harry said, motioning to the huge window that was normally used to plot star movements.

"That's what the parchment she gave you was." I said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Harry said, throwing the blanket over both of us. I moved to where I was leaning on Harry's chest with my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on mine.

It was perfect! I couldn't be happier, or so I thought.

Harry and I sat there looking up at the stars and just enjoying being away from all our worries – the Triwizard Tournament, school, O.W.L's (for me anyway), or what Rita Skeeter was going to say next about us.

We sat there for an hour, and then Harry said the last thing I thought he would, but the only thing I wanted to hear.

"Ally?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm?" I answered, almost asleep.

"Ally, I – I…" He broke off, and then took a deep breath and tried again. "Ally – I – I love you."

I looked up into Harry's bright green eyes, searching to see if he was lying, but all I saw was the truth. I smiled, still looking deep into his eyes and he looking back, and said, "I love you too, Harry."

I felt Harry breathe out and then he kissed me deeply. Now I knew how Anne Marie felt about Cedric, and she was right, this was the best feeling in the world!

Harry pulled away and said, "Ally, I'm sorry. I should've told you how I felt about you at the Yule Ball, but I wasn't sure if you loved me too."

"I should've told you a long time ago too, Harry."

"Here…Happy Birthday." Harry said as he pulled a small silver heart-shaped locket on a silver chain out of his pocket. And in the center of the heart was a purple gemstone, the same shade as my eyes.

"Harry, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it." He unhooked the clasp and placed it around my neck. It was the perfect length. "It has a protection spell in the stone." He said.

"A Protection spell?"

Harry nodded.

"Why would –" I stopped mid-sentence. "Harry, nothing is going to happen to me."

"I know…but if anything did…" His voice trailed off and he never finished.

After we put the Astronomy Tower back in order, Harry and I returned to Gryffindor common room around 11:00 pm.

Harry and I said our goodnights at the bottom of the girls' stairs, but we now added three little words to the end.

Anne Marie's POV

The morning passed, lunch came and went, and before I knew it, 3:00 had arrived, bringing still no sign of Cedric.

Ally was, of course, with Harry, and Noah with Cho, Nicole with Logan (her date to the Yule Ball), and even Hermione was nowhere to be found. So, alone, I walked down to the side of the lake and sat with my chin on my knees.

The couples of the school passed by me every now and then, cuddling and holding hands. I sighed as about the tenth couple passed and looked back out over the lake.

After a long, slow hour of sitting alone, I decided to give up and go back to the Common Room.

I stood and then turned around to find Cedric standing right behind me.

"Harry Valentines Day. And Happy Birthday." He said.

"Oh. Decided to show up for it have you?"

"I'm sorry. I was held up."

"For…" I glanced at my watch. "Eight hours?"

'Yes." He said. "Don't be angry with me, please. I had a reason."

"Did you really?" I asked coldly.

"Of course…you should have known I wouldn't have let you spend today alone."

"I'd like to know this reason, if you don't mind." I said, crossing my arms.

"Come on and I'll show you." He took my hand and began pulling me away from the lake and toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" I asked, starting to warm up to him in spite of my lonely day.

"You'll find out!" He answered.

We reached the outskirts of the Forest and I was shocked to see that he just kept going right into it.

"Cedric! We're not supposed to be in here!" I said, getting a little nervous.

"Just trust me, Anne Marie."

"That's a little hard right now…especially sine you –"

I was cut off and my mouth fell open in shock as we entered a small clearing.

There, hung between two trees, was a large hammock. A small table with a candle in the middle sat next to the hammock along with a wrapped gift, two cupcakes, and two bottles of butter beer. I could feel Ced looking down at me, but I was too ashamed to look back at him.

He stepped in front of me and tilted my chin up with his finger, but I still wouldn't look at him.

"I forgive you." He said.

I burst out laughing and flung my arms around him. He kissed my cheek and then picked me up and carried me over to the hammock in his strong, warm arms. After sitting me down, he turned and got frosting all over his finger before attacking my nose with it. I giggled wildly until he stopped and just got down on his knees in front of me and began staring at my face.

I stopped wiping the frosting from my nose and looked at him, worried.

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said softly. "I just find it so amazing that you still look beautiful even with frosting all over your nose."

I smiled and looked away, resuming wiping my nose off and blushing slightly.

He climbed up in the hammock beside of me and wrapped his arms around me as I leaned over on him.

"So." I said. "How did you get all this out here without anyone knowing?"

"Dumbledore knows. He gave me permission and put a protection spell around this clearing until 11:00 am. Curfew, you know."

"How did you convince him to let you?!"

"Well, I'm a Champion, it's my last year here, and he knows how I feel about you and how special I wanted today to be for you. So, he said he'd let this one slide."

"I can't believe he let you do it…"

"Dumbledore is a wise man. He knows me very well, and he also knows that I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you."

I snuggled closer to him, not wanting to say anything. No words could have conveyed how thankful I was for this…for him. Or how much I loved him. So I just let him hold me, drinking in every detail.

Suddenly, that feeling came back. That foreboding feeling I'd had the night he'd put his name in the Goblet.

'Why now?' I thought. 'Why can't I just be happy? Why am I so scared for him…'

He kissed me on the top of my head gently, he knew that still sent shivers down my spine…

"It's time for your gift." He said.

"Cedric!" I said. "You didn't think this was enough?"

"No." He said, "This isn't half as much as you deserve."

"This is twice as much as I deserve. _You're_ twice as much as I deserve."

"Even if that _were_ true, you couldn't talk me out of giving you something for your birthday. I feel bad enough about only having one gift when it's also Valentines Day. So you'll have to forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." I said as he sat down beside of me again.

He smiled down at me, the gathering dusk beginning to reflect in his almost see-through eyes.

"Here." He held out the gift I'd seen earlier. Wrapped in yellow paper.

I reluctantly took it and slowly began to take the paper off. Once the box was fee, I opened the lid and removed a small glass swan about the size of a softball.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes. It's lovely."

'It's a short-distance message sender." He said, then went into an explanation. "You see how it's hollow? You just roll up the message and slide it down its throat, think about the person you want to sent it to, close your palm, and it will appear where they are."

"Oh my goodness. It's amazing, Ced."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Thank you." I said softly. "Thank you for all of this."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

He grabbed a blanket and spread it over us, and we spent the rest of the evening looking at the stars in silence. He stroked my cheek softly with his thumb as my head rested on his chest. I could hear his heart beat, and his chest rose and fell rhythmically. It almost made me fall asleep.

"Cedric?" I said, closing my eyes.

"Yes?" He answered, continuing to stroke my cheek.

"How much do you love me?" I asked, smiling into the darkness.

"Are you serious?" He asked, laughing a little.

"Yes!" I giggled.

"Well…" He took a deep breath. "You're the only person I've ever loved. I love you more than…"

I took his hand and began running my finger up and down each of his in turn slowly and gently.

"How do I say this…" He spoke softly, as though to himself. "I would…I would die for you…" He spoke as though he'd felt it for a long time, and had only now been require to put it into words. "As long as you're safe, I don't care what I'd have to do or where I'd have to go to keep you that way."

He hugged me closer to him.

"If anything ever happened to you, I just...I don't know what I would do, I don't even want to think of it…"

"Then don't." I turned to my side and laid my hand on his chest, just like the night we'd fallen asleep on the Astronomy Tower. "I'm not going anywhere, Cedric."

He breathed in deeply and let out a heavy breath.

I turned my head and stared up at him. He was looking up at the sky, he just looked so perfect.

"I love you, Cedric. So much."

He looked back down at me. Then, he slowly leaned down and our lips met. He kissed me deeply, running his hands down my back.

'This…' I thought. 'Is all I wanted for Valentine's Day.'

Finally, he pulled away and glanced at his watch.

"We have to go back." He said. "Our time is up."

We reluctantly got up and left the clearing, the Swan in one hand and Cedric's in my other.

Once back in the common room, he kissed me goodnight and once again wished me a Happy Birthday and Valentines Day.

After putting on my pajamas and placing the Swan on my night table, I lay in bed, remembering the day and etching every detail into my journal. When I finished, I slept soundly, knowing that after today, the Second Task would take over our lives once more, and from now until then was focus time.


	45. Chapter 44 PreTask Surprise

Disclaimer: So…we're thirty-something chapters in and I've never done a disclaimer, lol

Disclaimer: So…we're thirty-something chapters in and I've never done a disclaimer, lol. So, here it is. Neither of us is J.K. Rowling, and we can't claim her characters, plot line, or the dialogue that came directly from the book. Unfortunately. If we could, we'd be rich, and we're not…believe me. We can only claim our original characters, and maybe a few plot twists here and there. Thanks!

Ally's POV

The night before the second task, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were still looking for a way Harry could breathe underwater. We were, once again, in the library with a mountain of books between us, so we couldn't see each other.

"Of course." Came Hermione's voice to my left. "The ideal solution would be for you to transfigure yourself into a submarine or something. If only we'd done human transfigurations already!"

"Sixth year…" I yawned. "That's when you do human transfiguration, and it can go badly wrong if you don't know what you're doing…"

"Yeah, I don't fancy walking around with a periscope sticking out of my head."

"I still think your best chance is some sort of charm." Hermione said.

For the last two days, Harry and I had eaten very little and spent every free moment in the library. Yesterday morning, Harry had gotten an owl from Sirius, it was only one sentence.

'Send date of next Hogsmeade weekend by return owl.'

Harry sent the owl back right then and there, because the next Hogsmeade trip was next weekend.

I was now so worried about Harry that I could hardly think straight. If –and only if- we found a spell he would have a hard time mastering it in a few hours.

"I don't reckon it can be done." Ron said from somewhere in front of me. "There's nothing! Nothing! Closest was that thing to dry up puddles and ponds, that Drought charm, but that was nowhere near powerful enough to drain the lake."

"There must be something!" Hermione said. "They'd never have set a task that was undoable…"

'They have." Ron said. "Harry, just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your head in, yell at the merpeople to give you back whatever they nicked, and see if they chuck it out Best you can do, mate."

"There's got to be a way of doing it!" I said.

"I know what I should have done." Harry said. "I should've learned to be an Animagus like Sirius."

'Yeah, you could've turned into a goldfish any time you wanted!" Ron said.

"Or a frog." Harry yawned.

"It takes years to become an Animagus, and then you have to register yourself and everything." Hermione said.

"It doesn't take years to become an Animagus…" I said, not thinking.

Harry and Hermione now peered over the books that walled me in. They looked at me in disbelief.

"I'll tell you later." I muttered.

They sunk back down into their seats.

"Hermione, I was joking…" Harry added in the silence.

"Oh, this is no use." Hermione said, and I heard her snap the book she'd been looking through shut. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind." Fred said, coming up behind me. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

George was there too.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you." George said. "McGonagall wants you, Ally. And you, Hermione."

"Why?!" Hermione and I asked in unison.

"Dunno…she was looking a bit grim, though." Fred said.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office." George said.

Hermione and I stood up then, and stared at Harry.

"We'll meet you lot back in the common room." I said.

"Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?" Hermione added.

"Right." Harry and Ron said uneasily.

I hugged Harry bye and whispered in his ear, "You can find a way. I know you can."

"I love you, Ally." He answered.

"I love you too." I kissed him on the cheek, and then followed Fred, George and Hermione to McGonagall's office.

Fred and George left Hermione and I at the door to Professor McGonagall's office.

"What do you think she wants with us?" Hermione asked.

"No clue."

"Do you think she is going to yell at us for helping Harry so much?"

"Doubt it." I said. "Well, I guess we should knock." I did so.

"Come in." McGonagall called.

We entered and saw that Fred was wrong, Professor McGonagall didn't look grim, she looked petrified.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" I said.

"Yes." She said, standing up from behind her desk. "By now, you know the second task will take place in the lake."

We nodded.

"And that the merpeople will be stealing a 'treasure' from each Champion." We nodded again and she started to ring her hands. "Professor Dumbledore feels that…that friends are the greatest treasure of all. So, I need to know if you are willing to be Mr. Krum's treasure, Miss Granger, and if you will be Mr. Potter's, Miss Knight."

"How will we breathe?!" Hermione and I asked.

"Professor Dumbledore will be placing you and the other two into a bewitched sleep, so that when you are back above water, you will wake up. So, are you willing?"

"…I suppose I'll go…" Hermione said, then looked at me.

I bit my lower lip and started messing with my locket. 'If I go, Harry will definitely find a way to do this, but if I stay, then I can help him. Wait, Anne Marie will have to be Cedric's treasure for sure…I can't send her down there alone…'

"All right. I'll go."

Anne Marie's POV

At last, the day that all the Champions and all of Hogwarts had been anticipation arrived with all the splendor of a holiday. Cedric and I sat in his dork alone, he practicing the Bubblehead Charm some more and I judging his performance bluntly and honestly.

"There! That's much better…" I was saying. "Now you just need-"

I was interrupted as the door opened and Noah stepped in.

"Anne Marie." He said. "Professor Sprout wants you to her office. Immediately."

"What?! Why?!" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered, shrugging.

"But…the task!"

"I don't know what to tell you, sis. But you have to go."

I put my hands on my head in exasperation and turned back to Cedric. I walked back over to him and took both his hands in mine. "I don't want to leave you."

"It's all right." He said. "You might still get to come if you go now…"

I kissed him on the cheek and then place my palm on his other. "You'll be fine, okay? I know it."

He kissed my hand gently. "Go."

I smiled and then walked out the open door past Noah and began the walk toward the Greenhouses, where Professor Sprout's office was. When I reached the bottom of the Marble Staircase however, she was there waiting.

"Ah." She sighed. "Miss Knight."

"Professor." I nodded my head. "What did you need me for?"

"I needed to ask your permission to use you in this task."

"…excuse me?"

"We want to take you from Mr. Diggory. You're going to be his treasure."

'You're going to put me…in the lake."

"Yes. You and the others."

"How will we breathe?"

"The Headmaster is handling that. All I'm worried about is whether or not you're willing."

"I suppose so…"

"Good. Come on, then. We have to get you to Professor McGonagall."

She drug me along back up the stairs.

'Well, at least maybe this will give him the initiative to win…

In McGonagall's office, I also saw Dumbledore, Ally, Hermione, and a young girl who apparently was of some relation to Fleur.

Dumbledore made a point of assuring us that we would be safe no matter what, and would wake up again once we were above the water.

After he'd bewitched us and I was rapidly drifting off, I thought,

'I love my sister, but please, please let Cedric win…'


	46. Chapter 45 Resurfacing

Note to Reader: We highly suggest reading this chapter in the book to see what exactly happened under the water to Harry and C

Note to Reader: We highly suggest reading this chapter in the book to see what exactly happened under the water to Harry and Cedric (just replace Ron and Cho with Ally and Anne Marie). Don't rely on the movie version of the Second Task, because the book is different and we are following the book (except for the platforms, cuz we like them, lol). Enjoy!

Anne Marie's POV

My head surfaced and I immediately awoke coughing and gasping for air. My first thought after remembering to breathe was how cold it was, and I immediately began to tremble and feel my teeth chattering. I felt Cedric's arm linked with mine and heard him gasping for breath as he tried to pull his own weight and mine back to the platforms in the middle of the lake.

He was weak and exhausted from the long hour of searching, it was easy to tell.

"Cedric!" I said shakily. "Let go of me! Let me swim myself, you're too tired!"

Either he didn't hear me or he was too stubborn to do what I asked, so I just settled for doing my best to swim for myself with his arm still around me until we reached the ladder.

We both collapsed on the platform and I was extremely grateful when a couple of towels were brought to us by some fellow Hufflepuffs.

For a few moments, we both sat there trembling, then he scooted over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Did you make it back firsts?" I asked through my chattering teeth.

"I think so…" He answered. "But it doesn't matter…you must be freezing, you were down there even longer than I was."

"I'm fine, we just…"

"Anne Marie!" It was Noah, making his way toward us with yet another towel. He wrapped it around me and embraced me warmly. "What were you doing?!" He asked. "Mum would have a heart attack if she knew."

"Noah! I'm all right! I let them put me down there."

"But why?! Did you have a death wish?!"

"I did it so Cedric would have a good reason to get back quickly. I would have told you if I'd known the last time I saw you…"

"Well, they should have asked my permission first." He said angrily.

"No, Noah. The entirety of Hogwarts, excluding you of course, understand that we're not five anymore."

"Wait…we?"

"Yes, dear brother. Must keep reminding you that you have two sisters?"

"What does Ally have to do with this?"

"She's down there too! For Harry!"

He looked back out over the lake and cursed softly, beginning to rub my back and shoulder to try and warm me up. I, in turn, did the same for Ced.

Noah looked at Cedric hatefully. "I blame you for this."

"For what?!" Cedric answered angrily.

"Please don't start!" I said. "I already have a headache."

I continued rubbing Cedric's shivering back and directed my attention back out over the lake.

Finally, Hermione and Krum emerged and I began to get a little worried about Ally and Harry. Noah was tensing up behind me as well.

It was then that I noticed Fleur pacing on the platform to the left, without her "treasure." Then, I had an idea of why Harry was taking so long.

'He's being noble.' I thought.

"Where are they?" Noah growled from behind me.

"I'm sure they're fine…" I said, really not so sure at all.

I looked back at Cedric worriedly.

"Don't worry…" He said, looking at me firmly. "He's just taking his time, but they'll get here."

I stood and walked to the edge of the platform where Noah had moved.

He put his arm around my shoulders and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry I got angry." He said. "I'm not really mad. I was just scared when I couldn't find you here or with Professor Sprout. And when you came up out of that bloody freezing lake, I went over the edge."

"I understand." I said back.

"Good."

He hugged me close and then removed his arm again.

After another nerve-wracking span of time, Harry surfaced, dragging not only Ally, but a young girl as well.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Noah left my side to head over to their platform. I walked back over to Cedric, who took me in his arms, and I once again felt safe.

After a few moments deliberation, the judges finally seemed ready to make their announcement.

Ally's POV

My head surfaced and I woke up. I coughed up a little water and started taking deep breaths of cold, stinging air. Blinking in the bright sunlight, I looked to my left and there was Harry, gulping down the fresh air too. There was also a little girl, Fleur's sister I think, in the water on Harry's right. All around us, merpeople were surfacing and smiling at Harry.

The crowd was cheering loudly, and then there was a splash in front of us. Ron swam toward us, and when he reached us, he took the little girl's hand and swam her back to the platform.

Harry turned to me and asked, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, let's get out of this water…"

Harry took my arm and started pulling me in.

"Harry!" I said, jerking my arm out of his grasp. "I _can_ swim, you know."

He nodded, and then we swam in together. Harry helped me up onto the nearest platform, and again asked, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Towels were given to us as I answered, "Yes!"

I hugged him and said, "I knew you would find a way to do it. I knew it!"

He hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head.

We ended our embrace and Harry took one of his towels and wrapped it around me.

"Ally!" Someone called behind me. Noah fought through the crowd to me. When he finally got through, he hugged me tightly. "Ally, are you all right?"

"Yes, Noah, I'm fine." I said, trying to pull away from his crushing hug.

I could tell by the look on his face, he was angry over all of this. Before, he could start, I defended.

"Noah!" I said, finally getting away from him. "I volunteered for this, the same as Anne Marie. It's not Harry's fault."

"If you weren't close to him, you never would have been in danger!"

Noah looked taken aback by this, and he didn't have time to think of anything to say, because Fleur came over and took Harry by the shoulders and said, "You saved 'er, even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah." Harry said, surprised.

Fleur then kissed him on each cheek twice. "And you too." She said, turning to Ron. "You 'elped!"

"Yeah." Ron said. "Yeah, a bit-" She kissed him in the same manner. Hermione looked furious.

Fleur then took me by the shoulders and said, "You are so lucky to 'ave a boy like 'im." Then hugged me.

"Yeah." I said. "I really am," and smiled at Harry.

Anne Marie's POV

It turned out that Fleur had been attacked by Grindyloes and was out of the running hardly a quarter of an hour in. Harry had actually reached the hostages first, but had refused to leave the others. When Fleur hadn't shown up, he'd taken it upon himself to get her back safely.

Cedric was awarded first, tying him with Harry, who got second place, Krum came in third, and Fleur in last.

All in all, it was a very productive task, and hadn't been half as bad as the first. Unfortunately, though, no clue was given for the Third, which meant we would have no idea what to prepare for until the clue was given at the set date two weeks before the task.

But we both silently agreed to cross that bridge when we came to it, and for now, savor the victory.


	47. Chapter 46 Spying

Ally's POV

Ally's POV

The next two months held many things for Harry, Ron, Hermione and I. First, Harry Ron and Hermione went to see Sirius (Harry didn't let me go, but he promised to tell me everything ), so I went to Hogsmeade with Kate since I didn't want to bug Anne Marie and Cedric. Next, there was another House-elf thing (Winky from the world cup had got herself drunk on butterbeer), Hermione got hate mail, and Hagrid got some more interesting animal, nifflers, by far the coolest, and I also told them about me being an Animagus with as little explanation as possible.

Throughout all this time, Harry, Anne Marie, Hermione and I could not figure out how pulling me out of the lake and yelling at Noah had gotten Harry on his good side, but none of us were complaining. Noah had almost, and I repeat, _almost_ stopped watching Harry and I. He still glared at Harry often, but not as intensely. Noah was now watching Anne Marie and me equally again.

As time drew near May 24, I started to make a plan to follow Harry and hear for myself what the Third Task was. Harry told Hermione, Ron and I that the champions were to go down to the Quidditch pitch at 9:00 that night.

On May 24 at lunch, I went to the Hufflepuff table. I had decided that Anne Marie had just as much right to hear what the task was, so I tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Anne Marie, I need your help."

"Okay." She said as she stood up.

We went into the entrance hall, and then Anne Marie asked "So, what do you need help with, sis?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to follow the boys tonight to hear what the task is first hand."

"You want to spy on our boyfriends?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you ask sooner?"

I smiled at her. We decided to meet at the top of the marble staircase at 8:25 that night.

Just before we walked back into the Great Hall, Anne Marie asked, "What am I supposed to way when Noah or Ced, most likely Noah, asks me what you 'needed help' with?"

"Tell them I needed help with something on my Ancient Runes homework."

"Okay. Thanks for thinking of me." She smiled at me, true gratitude in her eyes.

"How could I leave you out of this?"

We went back to our own tables and acted like we were not planning to spy on our boyfriends.

Anne Marie's POV

Throughout the next two months, nothing much happened aside from numerous hate mail cases on Hermione's part.

There were, regretfully, a few more encounters with Rita Skeeter. Each time, she winked at me coyly from behind her rhinestone glasses, and I was finding it extremely difficult to restrain myself from wiping the smirk off her face with a good hard slap. The only thing that kept me from throwing Ally and I's cover right down the drain was Cedric. Each time that we got near her, he made sure to take my hand firmly and squeeze it if I made a move.

Other than that, the final months of term passed uneventfully for us.

Finally, the clue date arrived, two weeks prior to the last task, and unbeknownst to Harry and Cedric, Ally and I had quite decided to hear the clue for ourselves. After all, by this point, it was almost as much our tournament as theirs.

Ally's POV

At 8:25, I told Harry I needed to go to the library and slipped out. Once outside the Common Room, I turned invisible and headed downstairs to meet Anne Marie.

She was already there, pacing and messing with her necklace. 'I guess we both have that habit.' I thought.

I reappeared and walked up to Anne Marie.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, the boys will be along in a minute."

I took Anne Marie's forearm and turned us invisible and put up a forcefield too just for good measure.

"Anne Marie, I don't want to keep this forcefield up if I don't have-"

Anne Marie cut me off. "Ally, I'm not stupid. I know how to be quiet."

"Sorry…" I mumbled, then dropped the forcefield.

We didn't have to wait long before Harry came down the stairs and at the same time, Cedric came around the corner from the Hufflepuff common room.

"What do you reckon it's going to be?" Cedric asked Harry as they passed us and headed down the Marble Staircase and we followed. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels. She reckons we've got to find treasure."

"That wouldn't be too hard." Harry said.

I smiled and thought, 'Nifflers. He has to be thinking of the nifflers.'

We made it to the Pitch, entered the field, and stopped dead when we saw the field; the ground was lined with low, long walls that twisted and turned across the whole pitch.

Cedric was the first to state his outrage. "What've they done to it?!"

Harry leaned down to get a closer look at one of the walls. "They're hedges!"

"Hello there!" called Bagman happily from the middle of the field, Krum and Fleur were standing next to him. As we climbed over the last hedge, Fleur smiled from ear-to-ear at Harry. She had been a lot nicer to him since the second task. "Well, what do you think?" Bagman asked. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry." He had seen the horrified looks on Harry and Cedric's faces. "You'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

Silence.

"Maze." Krum grunted dully.

"That's right!" Bagman said happily, starting to rock on the balls of his feet. "A maze. The third task's really straightforward. The TriWizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur asked.

"There will be obstacles, Hagrid is providing a number of creatures…then there will be spells that must be broken…all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading in points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman beamed at Harry and Cedric. "Then Mr. Krum will enter…then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

All the champions nodded politely, though I knew none of them thought this maze was going to be 'fun.'

"Very well…" Bagman concluded. "If you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we? It's a bit chilly…"

Anne Marie's POV

We followed quietly behind the boys as they headed off the pitch, and Ally put up a forcefield around us so that no one would hear us talking.

"A maze…" She said, looking back over her shoulder briefly.

"Yes, with the center as the destination."\

"It sounds so easy…"

I looked at her gravely.

"Too easy."

She rubbed her own shoulders with her hands and looked back in front of us to the boys a few feet ahead, and we continued to walk in silence.

Bagman had fun up to Harry's side and Ally was looking at him suspiciously. Just as Bagman looked prepared to begin a pep talk, none other than Viktor Krum jogged past us (almost hitting the edge of Ally's forcefield with his shoulder) and caught up to Harry.

He tapped him lightly. "Could I haff a vord?" He asked in an extremely thick Bulgarian drawl.

"Yeah, alright." Harry answered. I had a feeling he only accepted to get away from Bagman, a good choice, I believed.

Bagman assured Harry that he would wait for him, but Harry, thankfully, sent him on, reminding him that he was perfectly capable of finding the castle on his own. Both Ally and I chuckled at that.

We exited the stadium and Cedric began walking back up the hill, while Harry and Krum veered toward the forest.

Ally looked at me, not sure which of the two to follow.

"It's okay, Ally." I said, smiling. "I'm quite sure that Ced is just as intelligent as Harry in regards to directional skills."

She smiled happily and we began to follow Harry and Krum, who had now reached the edge of the forest a few hundred yards from Hagrid's cabin and the Beauxbatons carriage.

It turned out that Ally and I'd suspicious had been quite uncalled for. All Krum was worried about was clearing up the Witch Weekly article that had publicized Harry and Hermione as a couple. Ally and I had almost decided to leave, when there was a movement in the trees to our right. We both drew our wands instinctively and eyed the location of the movement.

Harry had seen it too, and Ally and I began to breathe harder as he drew his wand and moved slowly toward the trees.

Suddenly, a man, Mr. Crouch, emerged, looking extremely haggard and quite frankly, insane.

He was talking, quite fluently, to a nearby tree, addressing it as Weatherby, what he believed Percy's name to be.

"Vasn't he a judge?" Krum asked. "Isn't he vith your Ministry?"

Harry nodded as Mr. Crouch continued to talk to the tree. "Mr. Crouch?" He asked cautiously.

For another second, Crouch continued in his previous manner, and then, as suddenly as his appearance, he fell to his knees, breathing hard, eyes bulging. Ally and I jumped back as he fell.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry yelled. "Are you all right?"

Crouch's eyes rolled, and Krum ran over in alarm.

"Vot is wrong vith him?"

"No idea…" Harry answered. "Listen, you'd better go get someone-"

"Dumbledore!" Crouch gasped, dragging Harry down to him by his robed. "I need…see…Dumbledore…"

"Okay." Harry said. "If you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up to the-"

"I've done…stupid…thing…" He looked mad, and Ally and I both held our hands over our mouths and continued to unconsciously back further and further away in horror.

After around ten more minutes of ranting, Harry finally jerked himself away from Crouch and started sprinting toward the castle to find Dumbledore. We followed him, running double time to keep up.

"What was that?!" I asked, horrified at Crouch's wild behavior and insane mutterings. "What happened to him, Ally?!"

"I don't know!" She answered.

"Ally, I'm not going back down there." I said as we reached the Great Oak front doors and sailed inside and up the stairs behind Harry. "Please don't make me…"

"You can stay here if you want, but I have to follow him."

We had reached the Tapestry, and she lowered the forcefield and let me out. "Just…be careful, sis." I said.

She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder before disappearing again and I heard her footsteps die back down to silence as she ran off.

I sighed and began to twiddle with my necklace, still a little freaked out by all of this. Sure, strange things always happened at Hogwarts, but I'd never been a part of it…

"Wolfsbane…" I said blankly, then stepped through the door into the Common Room. Luckily, it was empty.

'Good.' I thought. 'No one needs to see me in this state.'

I walked over to the window and looked out into the gathering dusk on the other side of the pane of glass. I could just see Hagrid's cabin in the lower corner of the window, and I was almost pressing my face against the glass to try and see what was going on. I saw Harry leading Dumbledore down to where we'd been…but Krum and Crouch were gone…then, Harry and Dumbledore went into the forest as it got even darker.

'I should have went…' I thought. 'Now Ally's down there alone…'

I whipped around, prepared to run down the stairs and out into the forest, but I barreled right into Cedric and yelped in surprise.

"Anne Marie!" He said, smiling happily. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over…"

I wasn't looking at him, but had turned and refixed my star on the forest where that madman had been. I was breathing fast, remembering his rolling eyes and mad behavior…I'd never seen an insane man before. Just remembering and realizing how close I'd stood sent a chill down my spine, and I sucked a small breath in, as though about to cry.

"Anne Marie…" Cedric said, concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I turned and looked at him, eyes full to brim with unspilled tears of fear. I couldn't bring myself to talk, so I found myself going where I felt most safe. I buried my head in his chest, into the soft fabric of his T-shirt balling my hands into fists on each side of my head.

It must have shocked him, because it took him a moment to react. But one of the reasons I loved him was that he realized what I needed every time and gave it to me without question.

So he embraced me and gently rubbed my back as I tried to calm down and pull myself together.

How long we stood there, I don't know, but whether it was minutes or hours, I pulled away still reliving those awful moments with Mr. Crouch.

"Can't you tell me what happened/" He asked softly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"No." I said, looking back out the window in the now pitch-black darkness.

"Why not?" He asked, clearly confused and frightened by my unusual behavior.

"…because I don't quite know myself."


	48. Chapter 47 Coming Back

Ally's POV

Ally's POV

After Leaving Anne Marie at the door to her common room, I ran as fast as I could to the gargoyle that marked the door to Dumbledore's office.

When I reached the corridor, I stopped, because Harry was trying to get Snape to let him see the Headmaster.

"Look." Harry said, the anger no longer hidden. "Crouch isn't right- he's –he's out of his mind –he says he wants to warn-"

The wall just beyond Snape opened and Dumbledore stood on the threshold. "Is there a problem?" He asked with a half curious expression.

"Professor!" Harry said, stepping around Snape before he could react. "Mr. Crouch is here –he's down in the forest, he wants to speak to you!"

Dumbledore took no time to ask questions, he just said, "Lead the way." And walked past Snape, going quickly down the corridor with Harry on his heels. I kept close to them and stayed quiet.

"What did Mr. Crouch say, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as we came down the marble staircase.

"Said he wants to warn you…said he's done something terrible. He mentioned his son…and Bertha Jorkins…and –and Voldemort…something about Voldemort getting stronger…"

"Indeed." Dumbledore said, starting to walk faster.

"He's not acting normally." Harry said. "He doesn't seem to know where he is. He keeps talking like he thinks Percy Weasley's there, and then he changes, and says he needs to see you…I left him with Viktor Drum."

"You did?" Dumbledore asked, and started walking so fast that Harry and I had to run to keep up with him. "Do you know if anybody else saw Mr. Crouch?"

"No." Harry said. "Drum and I were talking, Mr. Bagman had just finished telling us about the third task, we stayed behind, and then we saw Mr. Crouch coming out o the forest."

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked as we went by the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Over here." Harry said, taking the lead.

I drew my wand, just in case I needed it. If I could help it, I didn't want to show myself, Dumbledore would be very unhappy if he knew I was using my powers in this way.

"Viktor?" Harry called as we headed just inside the forest.

Silence.

"They were here." Harry told Dumbledore. "They were definitely somewhere around here…"

"Lumos." Dumbledore said, and his wand tip gave off a beam of light. He moved the light around the trees until it shown on a pair of feet.

We hurried over and found Krum unconscious on the ground.

"Stunned." Dumbledore said.

"Should I go and get someone…Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"No…stay here. _Ennervate!"_ Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at Krum.

Long story shorter, Krum was attacked by Crouch, Dumbledore sent Hagrid (who was called to the scene by a shot of silver from Dumbledore's wand) to get Karkaroff, who thought Dumbledore was trying to do away with his champion and ended up insulting Dumbledore, causing Hagrid to get mad and Dumbledore to send him to escort Harry back to Gryffindor Tower. I followed Harry and Hagrid back into Hogwarts and to the tower.

"How dare he?!" Hagrid growled. "How dare he accuse Dumbledore? Like Dumbledore's do anythin' like that. Like Dumbledore wanted _you_ in the tournament in the firs' place. Worried! I dunno when I seen Dumbledore more worried than he's bin lately. An' you!" Hagrid said angrily to Harry. "What were you doin', wonderin' off with ruddy Krum? He's from Durmstrang, Harry! Coulda jinxed yeh right there, couldn' he? Hadn' Moody taught yeh nothin'? 'Magine lettin' him lure yeh off on yer own-"

Hagrid went on like this the whole way to Gryffindor Tower. I wanted Harry to know I was here for him, so without thinking, I slipped my hand into his. He recoiled and whispered, "Ally?!"

"I'm here." I whispered back. Hagrid didn't even notice us. You see, I sometimes forget I'm invisible.

Have you been here all this time?!" He whispered angrily.

"Yes…I just wanted to hear what the task was-"

"I would've told you!"

"I know, it's just-"

"We'll talk about it later!" He said coldly as we reached the picture of the Fat Lady.

Harry went on inside and I waited a few moments, then entered the common room, now visible. Harry was seated at a corner table with Ron and Hermione, no doubt filling them in on what had happened. I crossed the common room to them and sat down in the empty seat next to Harry.

"Harry, start over so Ally can hear it all." Hermione said.

"Oh, Ally already knows. She followed me the whole time!" Harry said coolly.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed you, but-"

"We'll talk about it later." Harry said, not looking at me, then continued his recount of what happened.

We stayed up talking about everything until around midnight, and then Hermione and Ron went to bed and Harry and I sat alone in the empty common room.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Harry cut me off for the third time that night.

"Ally, it's not that you followed me. It's that you didn't trust me enough to wait here. Something could've happened to you…"

"Harry, I trust you with my life."

"Then why didn't you stay here and wait for me to come back and tell you myself?!"

"I wanted to go!" I said, my own temper rising. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?!"

We sat in silence for almost ten minute, and then-

"Okay. I know you didn't know all that stuff with Mr. Crouch was going to happen. Just promise me you will tell me the next time you're going to follow me."

"I promise." I stood up and so did Harry. "Night."

He hugged me and replied "Night."


	49. Chapter 48 Accusations and The End

Ally's POV

Ally's POV

(Note to Reader: To save time, read Chapter 29: The Dream and Chapter 30: The Pensieve. I'm picking up in the second week of June, a week before the Third Task)

The first few days after mine and Harry's fight, we were a little uneasy around each other, but as my O.W.L.'s got closer and so did the third task, we came back together to support one another.

O.W.L.'s were the second week in June, and all the fifth years were stressed. Teacher stopped homework and spent all of class reviewing what was likely to turn up on the O.W.L.'s. I was studying ever moment I got and Harry was learning new hexes that would hopefully help him in the third task.

Professor McGonagall let us (Harry, Ron and I) use the empty Transfiguration classroom during lunches. I studied a while, and then worked on new hexes. When Harry started learning the Shielding charm, I started working on putting forcefields around things other than myself. I got to where I could hold forcefields for almost a half hour with no more concentration than my normal forcefields required.

Anne Marie's POV

A week passed, the hedges grew, and my nerves intensified. Cedric, not knowing that I'd really been there, had informed me that the Third Task was a maze, and seemed quite calm about it. This task didn't seem to worry him, but for some reason, it was frightening me even more than the other two have.

And so went the first week, easy-going, relaxing Cedric…and nerve-wracked, worrying me.

Another week and I still felt awful. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it.

Ally's POV

O.W.L.'s came and went, leaving me feeling like the weight of the world was now off my shoulders. I felt good about everything but Herbology and History of Magic. It was hard to tell if Anne Marie had even realized she'd taken the tests…

The week of the third task was awful. Anne Marie was worried sick about Cedric, and I was between worrying about her and Harry. I had a sick feeling in my gut. I was starting to think Anne Marie was right, that something was going to happen to Cedric, and for some reason, I had a feeling Harry was involved. I kept pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind though.

It was now the day before the third task and I was standing in front of the window in Gryffindor common room that overlooked the Quidditch Pitch. I had always loved Quidditch, but for some reason right now, I hated the sight of that oval-shaped stadium. I had not seen Anne Marie all day, and I was starting to worry about her.

Harry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear him and jumped when he touched me.

"It's okay. It's only me." He said. He hugged me closer.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." I joked.

I laid my head on his shoulder and I just stood there, feeling completely safe in his arms.

I sighed; I really needed a break from the world.

"Please don't worry." Harry whispered in my ear.

"How can I do anything but worry?"

"Try." He said softly, and then kissed me on the cheek.

Anne Marie's POV

At last, the day before the task arrived. I wasn't sure if I wanted the next day to come, but I knew for a fact that I wanted the whole, stupid Tournament to be over with.

I had walked down to the lake for some fresh air, trying to calm down and relax. I'd been such an emotional wreck lately that even Hermione had noticed. Nicole kept telling me I was distant and Noah and Ally were worried sick. Cedric had told me that I needed to relax today, so that's what I was doing.

Somehow, he knew that I was worried about him, because each day, at some point, he told me not to worry, he was almost finished.

"Nothing bad is going to happen…" He kept saying.

'Nothing bad is going to happen…' I thought as I lay back in the grass.

'Nothing bad…nothing bad…'

_I was standing in a dark, cold place, on grass it felt like. I turned and saw Harry beside me. "Harry…" I said. "What's going on? Where are we?"_

_But he didn't answer, just kept looking around, bewildered, as though he was just as confused as I about where we were and why._

_Suddenly, it felt as though I zoomed out on the scene and was looking on from right beside another person I hadn't noticed there before. It was Cedric…I looked on in total confusion. He looked down at the TriWizard Cup I now saw lying on the ground. _

_Then, he spoke. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?"_

_I gasped. What did he mean, the cup was a portkey?! I got the sudden feeling I wasn't supposed to be here. No one was supposed to see this, but I'd come along for the ride anyway._

_"Nope." Harry answered, looking around. "Is this supposed to be a part of the task?" _

_"I dunno," Cedric answered. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"_

_"Yeah…" Harry said, sounding relieved._

_For a moment, we all just stood there with our ands out, looking around. 'Where the heck are we?' I wondered. I saw out of the corner of my eye as I looked around that Cedric was wearing his tournament clothes. He was performing a task when this happened…the Third task. It had to be._

_"Something's coming." He said suddenly, tensing and gripping his wand tighter, pulling me out of my reverie._

_A short, cloaked and hooded figure was walking toward us at a steady pace, carrying something wrapped in a cloak._

_A high-pitched dissonant voice rung through the air to my ears._

_"Kill the spare."_

_Before Ced even had he time to say or do anything, another voice followed, and the hooded figure raised his wand. _

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_A flash of green light streaked at Cedric and hit him in the chest. I saw his body fall back beside me, but I looked ahead, breathing hard, my mouth hanging open for what felt like forever._

_I turned slowly and saw, right behind me, Cedric's body. Eyes open, chest still. I put my hand to my mouth and screamed in horror. _

_'He's dead…' I thought. 'He's dead!'_

I shot up off of my back, still screaming, and then I realized that I was still at Hogwarts, still here, not in a graveyard. But it had been so real…and some part of me knew it wasn't just a dream.

I heaved or air, still scared out of my wits, but trying to think. It had to be the necklace, part of its power neither of us had expected. Certainly Cedric facing death was a situation in which he needed me…that settled it. I had to find Cedric; there was no way I could let him do this, not after that dream.

I jumped to my feet, turned around, and began sprinting up the hill toward the castle.

Bursting through the doors, I Headed straight for the Common Room, hoping he'd be there.

I reached the Tapestry faster than ever before, and the door hardly had time to open completely before I was running through it.

One quick glance around the room told me that Cedric was not here, so I went left to go up the boys' stairs. I skidded to a slowdown and turned into the Seventh year dorm to see him talking with Noah and David in the center of the room.

Noah was the first to notice my presence. "Anne Marie!" He said, running over and putting his hands on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Is it Ally?!"

"Cedric…" I breathed. "I have to talk to Cedric."

Noah had a flicker of disappointment flash in his eyes for just a second that I hadn't come for him, but nevertheless, he moved aside and looked at Cedric coldly.

"She says she needs to talk to you."

Cedric walked over to me and took my hands in his. "What is it?" He asked.

I looked at Noah and David, who were standing and watching, then looked back at Cedric pleadingly.

"Come on." He said, threading his fingers through mine. We'll go to the Astronomy Tower."

With that, we left the dorm and went somewhere where I could ghost up so we wouldn't have to climb the stairs.

Once there, he put his hands on my arms and looked at me firmly. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Ced…" I stammered. "I…" I felt stupid staying this to him, but I was so sure, I had to say something. "I don't want you to compete in the Third Task."

He took his hands of my arms and crossed them in front of himself. "What? Why?"

"I just…I know something's going to happen…I can feel it."

"How? How do you know?"

"I've known ever since the beginning, I've had a feeling. I think my necklace…"

"Anne Marie…I can't pull out just because you have a feeling."

"But it's not just that. Today, down at the lake, I –I had a dream. My necklace-"

"A dream?" He cut me off again, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." I turned and walked over to the window, looking out over the grounds below.

"What was it about?"

"It was strange. It was like I was seeing through your eyes, and Harry was there, and then…something happened to you…something bad."

"What?"

"I don't want to say it…but it happened in the Third Task."

"So you want me to pull out?"

"Yes."

"Because you have a feeling and a dream?"

"Yes!"

He turned around and began walking around the Tower idly. Then, he did the last thing I expected, he laughed.

I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion and looked at him skeptically. "Something funny?"

"Oh." He said. "I just reckoned Harry would come up with something better than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is obviously some plan Harry's devised to get me out of the running. I mean, I am his biggest threat."

"This isn't a joke, Cedric."

"Oh, I know. It's extremely serious. My own girlfriend is collaborating with my competitors."

"Cedric! How could you say such a thing! It was real! That dream, it was real!"

"You're only trying to get me not to compete in the third task."

"Yes! Because I'm worried about you!"

"No…because you're helping your sister and her boyfriend."

"Cedric, I'm not lying. You _have_ to believe me. If you compete in this task, you're going to die."

"Oh, so I'm going to die now, am I?"

"Yes, why won't you listen to me?" I cried desperately.

"You've been secretly against me since the beginning…" He said, looking at me and shaking his head in disbelief. "The whole time." He walked closer until he was practically in my face.

"Cedric." I said. "Please don't do this, please don't compete."

"No, Anne Marie. I'm going to. I see how you really are now, all through the tournament; you've been helping Harry behind my back. He and your sister. You've been lying to me…you don't really care about me, even though I love you…you've cheated me, you're-"

He was cut off abruptly as I slapped him hard across the face, and for a moment, we both just stood, breathing hard and looking at each other.

"If you don't know me any better than that…" I said coldly. "Then there's no way you can love me and I don't want to hear you say you do again."

He looked at me in shocked silence, moving his mouth soundlessly.

Realizing that I had just broken up with him, I turned away and walked swiftly to the door.

"Wait…Anne Marie…" Cedric said, and I stopped with my hand on the doorknob. "I didn't mean it, I just…"

"I don't care. You said it." I still was looking at the door, not wanting him to see the tears rolling down my cheeks already.

"So this is it?" He said sadly. "After all we've been through, this is how you're ending it?"

I paused for a moment. "I'm not the one who did."

Not having the strength to stay any longer, I opened the door and though he didn't know it, ran the rest of the way to the dorm sobbing and thumbing my necklace.

All that evening, I lay in my bed, crying softly. Cedric's hoody was draped over my body. My hand was in a fist around my necklace, and I was curled into a ball. When I'd first arrived, I'd taken the swan and shoved it deep into my trunk. Now, I lay trembling, almost empty of tears.

No sleep came that night.


	50. Chapter 49 Sisters Indeed

Ally's POV

Ally's POV

The next day went by in the blink of an eye. One moment I was climbing out of bed, the next I was fully dressed and in the Great Hall eating. Again, Anne Marie was not at the Hufflepuff table. McGonagall came and told Harry the Champions' families were here and they were to go meet them in the side chamber right after breakfast.

Then I was back in the Great Hall for lunch, and Mrs. Weasley and Bill were there at the Gryffindor table too.

Hermione and I (we had been doing some research on a thought Hermione had at breakfast, so we were a little late getting to lunch) came into the Great Hall and joined the others.

"Hello, Ally, dear." Mrs. Weasley said to me, then coolly to Hermione, "Hello, Hermione."

"Hello." Hermione replied, perplexed by the tone of Mrs. Weasley's greeting.

Harry looked between them, then asked, "Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in _Witch Weekly_, did you?" I sat down next to Harry and Hermione sat down next to Ron. "Because Hermione and I have never dated, and Ally has been my girlfriend for almost six months."

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley said. "No – of course I didn't!"

But, after this, Mrs. Weasley became much nicer to Hermione.

'Six months.' I thought. Had it been so long a time? It felt like only yesterday we were dancing at midnight at the Yule Ball. Only a few hours ago, we'd sat in the Astronomy tower, gazing at the stars and telling our true feelings.

I had barely finished this thought when Katie and I were off to our last few classes of the day.

Katie and I came up to the Gryffindor table for dinner. I sat next to Harry and continued to worry about him. His nerves must have been setting in because he didn't eat much more than I did (which was very little).

During the second course, I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Cedric standing there. I must've looked at him like he was crazy.

He cleared his throat and said, "Can I have a word?"

"…okay." I said, starting to think he _was_ crazy. I stood up and followed him into the entrance hall.

I stood with my arms folded as Cedric started to pace in front of me, even once in a while running his hand through his hair (kind of like Noah).

"Anne Marie won't come out of her dorm, she won't talk to anyone, and I don't know what to do. I can't go through this task without her there…" He said very quickly and worriedly.

"What the bloody hell did you do o her?!" I said angrily.

"We had a fight…I said some things I didn't mean in the heat of the moment, and she slapped me" He looked as though he could still feel her hitting him when he said it.

"Did you deserve it" I said through clenched teeth, trying not to lose my temper and hit him myself. But a few things were keeping me from it. One, I knew Anne Marie really loved him and two, Harry Potter's girlfriend hitting Cedric Diggory would not be good news if Rita Skeeter found out.

"Yes." He said looking at his feet. "Ally, please." He looked straight into my eyes and all I saw was sadness. "You have to go talk to her!"

I glared at him for a moment and then said, "All right, I'll go talk to her. But so help me, if you ever hurt my sister again…" I gripped my wand and couldn't think of anything that would be bad enough to get my point across.

"Thank you! Thank you so much." Cedric said, looking happier, and then he returned to the Great Hall, leaving me alone in the entrance hall.

"He forgot to tell me the password!" I said aloud after a moment.

"Ally!" Someone from the marble staircase yelled.

I turned to see Nicole running toward me.

"Ally, you have to come with me! Anne Marie –"

"I know, I know. I just need the password!"

"Wolfsbane." Nicole said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Thank you! I just need to tell Harry where I'm going, and then I'll go get Anne Marie."

"Okay. I haven't eaten anything all day, so I'm going to the feast." Nicole said, relieved.

I walked as fast as I could back to where the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were sitting and whispered in Harry's ear. "Anne Marie needs me right now, don't worry, I'll be at the task, cheering you on."

"Is she all right?"

"She will be."

"All right, I'll see you at the task." He kissed me.

"Good luck." I said, and then once in the entrance hall, I broke into a run and didn't stop until I reached the tapestry, then I only stopped long enough to shout the password.

I entered the common room and prayed that the Hufflepuff dorms were set up the same way as Gryffindor's. I took the girls' stairs two at a time. Luckily, they were the same; the first door I tried was the right one. I opened the door and saw Anne Marie curled into a ball on her bed, using Cedric's hoody as a blanket, fist closed around her necklace, and staring blankly out into space.

Her eyes were red and puffy like she had cried until she had no more tears, and her hair was messy. Seeing her like this broke my heart and made me wish I had hit Cedric when I had the chance.

I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do to get her up, I just didn't want to do it to her.

"Anne Marie Knight! Get your arse out of that bed this second! We have a task to go to!" I yelled as I walked over to her bed.

"No…" She said, and turned over so her back was to me.

"You are going to this task whether you like it or not! What are you so upset about anyway?!" I yelled.

"Cedric and I had a fight!" She said, and I saw new tears start to pour from her eyes.

"Yes, I know that, but do you still love him?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then show it! Go to the task and support him!"

She slowly stood up and I hugged her. I then dashed around and got together her shoes, socks, and a clean pair of jeans. She reluctantly got dressed, but refused to take off Cedric's hoody. As painlessly as I could, I pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Finally, I got Anne Marie out of the Hufflepuff common room and as we came down the marble staircase, the Great Hall was emptying and it seemed that only one person was left inside Hogwarts, other than us.

Noah was pacing by the front doors, occasionally running a hand through his hair. He finally spotted us and ran to meet us at the foot of the stairs.

"Anne Marie." He said, wrapping her up in a brotherly hug. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you all day… And you." He released her and pulled me into a crushing hug. "Where did you go? I couldn't find either of you, I was so worried…"

"Noah, I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Sorry, Ally." He said, letting me go. "Where were you two?"

"Anne Marie wasn't feeling well, so I went to check on her." I said, thinking, 'Well, it's half true!'

"I'm feeling well enough to go the task now." Anne Marie added somberly.

"Okay, let's go. The rest of the school is almost to the Pitch." Noah said, smiling.

Down at the Quidditch Pitch, we got seats where we could see the champions perfectly. I watched Harry, he looked a little nervous. He started looking up at the stands. He found the Weasleys, and Hermione, then continued searching.

We made eye contact and he smiled at me, a fresh wave of worry washing over me.

"Please don't worry." Harry mouthed to me.

I was amazed he knew what I was thinking. I was about to say 'That's all I can do' back, but I couldn't do it, so I just nodded and swallowed down the lump of fear that was now in my throat.

'Please let him come out all right…please…' I prayed silently.


	51. Chapter 50 The Third Task

Note to Reader: clears throat You thought the last cliffhanger was bad

Note to Reader: clears throat You thought the last cliffhanger was bad? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

We do not own Harry Potter. Only Anne Marie and Ally and Noah and Nicole. 

Anne Marie's POV

After Ally had dragged me down to the Pitch, she pushed me up the stairs to a place where we could see the maze's starting point perfectly.

I hugged myself and kept my eyes on the Champions standing below. Cedric was scanning the rows of student around him, probably looking for his parents. His eyes kept moving until he spotted me and did a double take.

Before he had a chance to smile or scowl or whatever he was going to do, I looked away from him, blinking furiously to corral my tears behind my eyelids.

When I finally looked back, he was hanging his head in sadness. I wanted so badly to run down to him and hold him, but it was too late, neither one of us could take back what had happened.

Bagman walked to Cedric with Harry at his side and spoke to all the Champions for a moment before amplifying his voice and addressing the crowd.

He reminded us of the point standings and my breath caught as he turned to Cedric and Harry to give them the whistle.

"Three…"

Cedric turned his head to look at me and before I had a chance to look away again, I found myself caught in his eyes.

"Two…"

The crowd's screams died down to silence in my ears as he and I looked at one another. He opened his mouth and I could almost hear his voice, even over the distance.

"I love you."

"One!"

He and Harry ran into the maze, disappearing from sight and sound.

I turned to Noah and sobbed into his chest. Even though he and Ally didn't know what had happened just then, they did what I needed them to. Noah wrapped his arms around me and Ally put her hands on my shoulders, leaning on her head on my back.

All I could think was what he'd said.

'He still loves me…he still loves me…'

And I had no choice but to sit and wait for them to return, and hope against hope that my dream had, in fact, only been a dream.

A long, torturous time passed by slowly. My tears had stopped, only to be replaced by abysmal worry.

'Something's wrong…something's wrong.'

Then, out of nowhere, my head split with pain and I cried out in agony.

The Pitch was no longer before my eyes, but a small sign that read _Little Hangleton._ Another flash, another throb of pain as I fell to the ground, hands on my head. A graveyard, the one in my dream. A house on a hill.

The flashes stopped as suddenly as they began. I jumped to my feet and turned to my shocked brother. "Noah!"

Ally's POV

As time went on, my worrying only increased. Anne Marie had calmed down again, until she started holding her head like she had a headache. Then, suddenly, she fell out of her seat and onto the floor of the stands.

"Anne Marie!" Noah and I cried and dropped onto the floor next to her.

Noah lifted her head into his lap and I took her hands. I was scared to death…I didn't know what was wrong with Anne Marie, it was like she was asleep and having a very bad nightmare.

"What happened?!" I asked Noah, maybe he had seen something I hadn't.

"I don't know! She was fine a moment ago!" He replied worriedly.

I started trembling. Was Anne Marie going to wake up? Was she okay? What had happened?

Suddenly, her necklace began glowing very brightly.

"Did you know it did that?" Noah asked.

"No. Anne Marie never said her necklace glowed!" I said, a bit shaken and perplexed.

Just as quickly as all this had happened, Anne Marie opened her eyes and jumped up and said, "Noah!" She grabbed his hand and jerked him to his feet. "We have to go now!" She dropped his hand and grabbed mine and pulled me up too, then started toward the stairs that led to the ground, pulling me along with her.

"What?! Why?! Where?!" Noah called, just behind us.

"I'll explain on the way!" She said without stopping.

Noah caught up with us a few flights down.

"Anne Marie, wait!" He said, grabbing our shoulders and pulling us to a stop. "Where are we going and why?!"

"Outside the grounds." She answered as if it was obvious.

"Why? What just happened to you?" I asked.

"I had a vision. Cedric and Harry were in a graveyard and someone killed Cedric!" Anne Marie said.

"What?! Is Harry all right?!" I demanded.

"I don't know!" She answered sadly.

"Let's go!" I said, running down another flight of stairs. Anne Marie took Noah's hand now and started pulling him along; he had a very confused look on his face.

We made it out of the Pitch before Noah came to his senses and stopped dead in his tracks, jerking Anne Marie to a halt as well.

"Why is that," He pointed to her necklace, "glowing?"

"Cedric needs me. Look, we don't have time for this."

"How do you know where we're going?" He asked next.

"I saw it in my vision!"

"So you know the name of this place?"

"Yes, Little Hangleton."

"What exactly did you see?"

Anne Marie sighed, then, very quietly, told us of the dream she had had by the lake and the vision she'd just been shown. "Now, please, Noah. You have to apparate us there so we can save them."

"No! I'm not letting you two risk your lives for a couple of boys!"

"Noah, please!" Anne Mare and I shouted together. "I love him!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "You love Diggory?!" He asked Anne Marie. "And you love Potter?" He asked me.

"Yes!" We answered together.

"And you're going to try and get to this Little Hangleton place with or without my help?"

"Yes!" Anne Marie yelled.

"Noah, what part of 'no time to lose' are you having trouble understanding?!" I asked angrily.

"Okay…let's go." Noah sighed.

"Thanks Noah!" Anne Marie and I called together as we broke into a run again, with Noah right behind us.

When we reached the gates, Anne Marie took mind and Noah's arms and ghosted us through. We all took a deep breath, and then Anne Marie and I held tight to Noah as we prepared to disapparate.

Anne Marie's POV

I clung to Noah as he apparated us to Little Hangleton. I was so worried about Cedric that there was no room to be scared anymore. He needed me, that's why I'd seen this place, that's why my necklace had glowed.

Finally, we popped up next to the sign I'd seen, and I looked up the hill before us, where large house sat next to a lonely graveyard where I could see faint shadows moving.

"Hurry, Noah! Up the hill!"

Ally and I clung to him, and with two pops, we were up on the hill about 100 yards away from Harry and Cedric, who hadn't noticed our arrival. They were standing with their wands out, eyes trained on a hunched figure walking their way, just like in my dream. I had to get over there…there wasn't much time…

I turned back to Ally and nodded. He couldn't come with us and we both knew it.

"Noah." I said, walking closer to him, Ally at my side. "Thank you so much for bringing us, but we're worry…we can't let you come further."

"What?! You're insane if you think that I'm just gonna stand here and –"

I looked over my shoulder, the figure was drawing closer, we were taking too long…

"Noah…we love you. Goodbye."

We both hugged him and each kissed a cheek. Before he'd had time to react, we'd stepped back and Ally had put a forcefield around him.

I turned and sprinted off with Ally, leaving him, beating the forcefield with his fists, behind us in the darkness.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, closer and closer to Cedric and Harry.

'It can't be long…' I thought. 'Faster, faster…'

I clutched the stitch in my side.

At last, I reached them, and Cedric finally noticed I was there, and looked confusedly at me, heaving for air beside him.

"Anne Marie! What –"

Then, I heard it, the words I'd known were coming all along.

"_Kill the spare_."

I looked up and saw the figure draw his wand, everything after this happened slowly, it seemed.

"No!!" I screamed, and I threw myself in front of Cedric. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and desperately tried to turn us around, so that only he would get the curse.

But I fought back just as hard. I held his arms and stayed firmly in front of him. Then, my strength gave way and Cedric began to turn around. He had almost made it when it happened.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_


	52. Chapter 51 Fallen

Ally's POV

Note to Reader: Yes, the cliffhangers can get worse. Yes, you're about to read one.

Ally's POV

My head started to hurt almost immediately as Anne Marie and I ran away from Noah, who refused to stop beating on my forcefield. I turned invisible as we drew nearer to Harry and Cedric. Harry dropped to the ground in pain, holding his scar, and I ran faster even though I felt like I couldn't.

I dropped down to Harry ad placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, are you all right?! We have to get out of here!"

"Ally?!" He said, with pain in his voice. "The Cup is a portkey!"

Then, a very icy and high voice said, "Kill the spare!"

I looked over at Anne Marie and Cedric. They were in a struggle. Cedric then wrapped his arms around Anne Marie and started to turn as the fatal spell was cast – "_Avada Kedavra!"_ Cedric was only turned halfway around as the streak of green hit both of them and they dropped to the ground.

"NO!" I yelled as they fell, Cedric still had his arms protectively around my sister.

I was numb with shock and disbelief. 'She can't be gone…she just can't…' I thought. I started trembling and tears escaped my eyes as realization set in. I felt empty inside, like no matter how different we looked on the outside, I was seeing myself lying there dead, and not Anne Marie.

Before I could pull myself together to stop him, the cloaked man jerked Harry to his feet and dragged him to a large marble headstone. Harry must've been in shock too, because he didn't struggle against him until the man tied tight cords around him and hit him. The man checked the knots and then stuffed a piece of material into Harry's mouth.

I took a deep breath as the man disappeared behind the headstone. I need to cam down and think straight, which was hard since Noah was giving me a migraine. One thing I had learned over the years was how to keep quiet as I moved around while invisible, so I stood up and walked silently over to where Anne Marie and Cedric lay. I needed to know for sure if – if – I couldn't even think it right now. I leaned down beside them, more tears poured from my eyes as I searched for Anne Marie's pulse.


	53. Chapter 52 The Graveyard

Note to Reader: This Chapter relies heavily on the original novel by J.K. Rowling "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," so this is as good a time as any to renew our disclaimers. :) We do not own "Harry Potter," although it would be great to say we did. I definitely wouldn't owe money for college and I'm sure my sister would have a nice car and wouldn't have to worry about paying for Medical School or anything. Anyway...the point is...we're not rich and we're not as amazing as Rowling (although we can one day hope to be). My sister still owns Ally's character and all original dialogue with Harry, and I still own Anne Marie and all original dialogue with Cedric. Thank you for your loyalty over the years (the many long years) it has taken for me to finish posting this fic. :)

Ally's POV

I searched for Anne Marie's pulse to no avail. More tears stung at my eyes and a small sob escaped my throat. I continued to search. I wouldn't give up on her. Then, unexpectedly, there was a very faint beat. Few and far between, her heart padded out the beats of a rhythm. My own heart leapt with joy. I then checked to see if she was breathing. I held my breath as I waited. Then, a warm, short stream of air blew out of her nose. I sighed as tears of joy rolled down my cheeks. I then checked Cedric's pulse. His was even weaker than Anne Marie's, and his breathing was shallower too. No one would have been able to tell that Anne Marie and Cedric were still alive unless they checked their pulses.

With that comforting thought in my mind, I quickly went to free Harry. When I reached the headstone he was tied to, I stopped dead as I caught sight of a large snake circling the headstone and a bundle of robes on the ground. It was moving a little...I carefully stepped onto the headstone and over the snake, and then whispered in Harry's ear, "They're still alive!" He looked at me (or at least in my general direction) in disbelief. "Anne Marie and Cedric are still alive, but just barely. We need to get out of here soon." The man in the cloak returned, dragging a large stone cauldron filled with water. The man started building a fire at the base of the cauldron, and soon, the surface of the water was alive with sparks, almost as if it were on fire too.

"Hurry!" The same icy voice ordered.

"It is read, Master," the man answered.

"Now..." the voice hissed.

The man opened the robes and Harry yelled in pain. The thing that lay inside the robes looked like a shriveled baby with a head like a snake and blood red eyes. The man lowered the thing (for lack of a better word) in the cauldron. He then began to speak, voice shaking with fear, wand raised, and eyes closed. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" The grace just below Harry and I cracked, and what rose into the air and fell into the cauldron was most certainly a bone. "Flesh - of the servant - w - willingly given...you will revive - your master." Whimpering, the man pulled a knife from his cloak and stretched out his right hand over the cauldron. With his left, he lifted the knife. I looked away as he cut his hand off and screamed into the night. There was a splash, I looked back, and the potion was now the deep red of that creature's eyes. I closed my eyes again, and started to tremble. "Blood of the enemy..." the man was not standing right in front of Harry and I. I held my breath. "...forcibly taken...you will restore your foe."

When I opened my eyes again, the man was back beside the cauldron, and he poured Harry's blood into it, and then dropped to the ground holding his arm and sobbing in pain. The liquid inside the cauldron was now white and sparking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered in Harry's ear. I was now feeling so stupid for not acting when I had a chance. "I...I should have done something..."

I looked into his bright green eyes, there was only understanding. He knew how scared I was.

Suddenly the sparks stopped and thick white steam rolled over the edges of the cauldron. A tall man stood up from inside it. ""Robe me..." His icy voice ordered. One-handed, the short cloaked man hurriedly obeyed.

I'm not sure how I knew, but I did know that this tall man stepping out of the cauldron and staring at Harry was Voldemort.

Voldemort now turned his attention to his own body. I tried to think of a plan, but successfully making Harry and two "dead bodies" disappear without anyone noticing was not likely to work.

I carefully stepped down from the headstone and went and leaned up against another, not so far away from Harry. I needed to concentrate, to try and get the pounding in my head to stop even though I knew it wouldn't because of Noah. I needed to make a plan...to get all of us out of here and back to Hogwarts...but how?

All around me now there were people appearing in long hooded robes and masks - Death Eaters. They formed a circle enclosing Harry, Voldemort, the sobbing man Voldemort called Wormtail, and me.

Voldemort welcomed them, and then turned to accusing them of joining Dumbledore. One Death Eater broke away from the circle and dropped at Voldemort's feet, crying "Master! Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort only laughed and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green and the man was dead. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort sent his body flying out of the circle.

Voldemort then went around the circle telling the other Death Eaters to be more loyal to him. He explained how Harry had "defeated" him and how a Death Eater at Hogwarts turned the TriWizard Cup into a portkey.

He then moved closer to Harry and raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

Harry's muffled screams of pain reached my ears.

"No!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

Voldemort stopped and looked around at the Death Eaters, and then smiled. "I believe we have a friend hiding in the shadows...go and find them."

How could I have been so stupid? The fact that they hadn't known I was in the graveyard had been my greatest advantage. I watched two Death Eaters break the circle and go searching through the graveyard, wands at the ready.

Voldemort gave a little speech about Harry, claiming that he couldn't possible be stronger than him, and then finished with telling Wormtail to untie Harry and give him back his wand.

In the time I was trying to form a plan, Voldemort had mad Wormtail a new liquid silver hand which, after he retrieved Harry's wand from the ground near Anne Marie and Cedric, he used to free Harry. After he was off the tombstone, Wormtail shoved the wand back into his hands, and then returned to his place in the circle.

Harry now stood, wavering a bit, and for the first time, I noticed his leg was injured. The circle closed in around us so that the gaps were filled.

"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked softly. "We bow to each other, Harry." He did so, but Harry did not. "Come, the niceties must be observed...Dumbledore would like you to show manners. Bow to death, Harry." Death Eaters were laughing, Voldemort smiling, Harry still stood tall. "I said, bow." Voldemort raised his wand and harry bowed, though I could see him trying to fight it. "Very good." Voldemort lifted the spell and Harry straightened up. "And now, you face me, like a man...straight-backed and proud, the way your father died. And now, we duel."

Before Harry had time to even raised his wand, Voldemort had cast the Cruciatus curse again.

I closed my eyes and bit my knuckles so hard to keep from yelling out again that I would taste salty blood.

"A little break," Voldemort said, as Harry scrambled to his feet. "A little pause...that hurt, didn't it, Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

I racked my brain for a plan. Harry remained silent.

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," Voldemort said softly. "Answer me! Imperio!"

"I won't!" Harry yelled a few moments later.

The laughter from the Death Eaters' circle stopped.

"You won't?" Voldemort said softly, trying to control his anger. "You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die...perhaps another little dose of pain?"

I stood up. I had never cast two forcefields at once, but it was the only plan I had...I wasn't going to sit there anymore and watch Voldemort torture Harry.

Harry must've been thinking the same thing, because just as Voldemort cast the spell, Harry launched himself behind the marble headstone.

Voldemort started to walk over to the headstone, as did I. I wasn't sure which of us would get there first.

"We are not playing hide and seek, Harry," Voldemort said. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry...come out and play, then...it will be quick...it might even be painless. I would not know, I have never died..."

'He's going to get there first...' I thought. I quickened my pace, at the risk of being heard. I drew my wand.

Harry stepped out from behind the headstone, wand drawn. "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort was prepared, and at the same time, "Avada Kedavra!"

Green and red beams met in the air, and connected in the middle with gold. I saw Harry's hand shake on his wand. I leapt forward and closed my hands around Harry's and whispered, "I'm here...I'm not going to leave no matter what..." I felt Harry's wand vibrating under his hold.

Then, unexpectedly, all three of us were lifted off of the ground. We drifted to a flat patch of ground free of tombstones. The Death Eaters followed, shouting to Voldemort, asking what to do. They reformed their circle around us, some drew their wands. Thankfully, I was still invisible.

The gold beam connecting their wands made uncountable other strands of golden lights that formed a forcefield-like dome around us, locking the Death Eaters outside.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort called to all the Death Eaters. "Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort was just as surprised as Harry and I.

Then, the most beautiful and pure sound that I had ever heard surrounded us.

"A Phoenix Song!" Harry whispered.

"Soon, a grayish-blue mist came out of Voldemort's wand and took the shape of the Death Eater he had killed earlier. The ghost stood behind his former master.

A second mist escaped Voldemort's wand, this time and old man, a muggle. He looked at what was going on, and then said "He was a real Wizard, then? Killed me, that one did...you fight him, boy..." His voice had a faint echo.

No sooner than he had said this, another mist was taking shape - Bertha Jorkins. "Don't let go now!" She cried, echoing also. "Don't let him get you, Harry! Don't let go!"

She and the old man paced around inside the dome as another mist appeared. This mist turned into a tall man with messy hair. I knew it had to be Harry's father.

"Your mother's coming..." he said quickly. "She wants to see you...it will be alright...hold on..."

The next mist formed a young woman with long hair. She came close to Harry and spoke very quietly. "When the connection is broken, we will linger for only a moment...but we will give you time. You must get to the portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts...do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Harry," I said, finally having worked out a plan. "Take Anne Marie and Cedric with you-"

"I won't leave you," he broke in.

"Noah will apparate me back! Tell Dumbledore to open the gates so that Noah and I can get back inside the grounds."

He still hesitated a moment, and then, "Alright...but hurry."

"Okay," I answered.

"Do it now," Harry's father whispered. "Be ready to run...do it now..."

"Now!" Harry yelled, and at the same time, I let go of Harry's hands and he pulled up his wand.

We ran in opposite directions, Harry toward Anne Marie and Cedric and I toward Noah.


	54. Chapter 53 Safe Again

Ally's POV

Noah was sitting with his back against the forcefield, looking up into the graveyard. He hit his head against the forcefield every now and then.

I dropped the forcefield and he fell backward. I pulled him to his feet and turned him invisible too. "Noah, we have to get out of here now!"

"Not without Anne Marie."

"Harry is using the portkey to take Cedric and Anne Marie back to Hogwarts. Now, we need to get back quickly. Listen to me!"

"Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Noah asked, fear filling his voice.

"She'll be alright as soon as she's back in the safety of Hogwarts." I truly believe this.

"And you're sure that Potter can get here there?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

I wrapped my arms around him and he rushed us away.

We hit the ground hard and I lost my hold on Noah and fell to my knees. I was so weak from holding my forcefield up around Noah for a little over an hour that my head was throbbing.

Noah pulled me to my feet and asked "Are you alright, Ally?"

"No! The next time I put you in a forcefield, for your own safety, don't try and beat your way out of it! I don't know if I've ever told you, but the forcefields are linked to my brain. If you hit them, you may as well be taking a hammer to my head!" I said angrily. "And I've never held a forcefield without myself in it for over thirty minutes, so that's one of the reasons I'm so weak."

"I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a brotherly hug. "If I had known it was hurting you, I never would've done it." He released me. "Now tell me what happened back there while we wait for the gates to open."

I swallowed. "Voldemort wanted Harry's blood to use in a spell that would give him back a body. Then, to show his new power, he tried to kill Harry, but they cast a spell at the same time and their wands connected. Harry broke the connection as soon as he was able and made it to the portkey. He took Anne Marie and Cedric with him."

"What happened to Anne Marie?"

A pale blue beam shooting through the sky stopped me from answering Noah's question. It hit the gates, and when they opened, Noah and I walked through. They shut quickly behind us with a bang. We headed for the Quidditch Pitch and halfway there, Noah again asked, "What happened to Anne Marie?"

I stopped walking and drew in a slow, deep breath of cool night air, held it, and then released it slowly over four or five seconds. "Voldemort's servant hit both Anne Marie and Cedric...with the Killing Curse." There was simply no way of putting it nicely.

Noah stared at me, mouth open, eyes wide, and shaking his head in disbelief. "But - but - you said she was going to be alright!" Tears filled his eyes.

"She will be...she and Cedric are alive!"

"That is impossible..." He was now pale.

"I'm not sure how, but they split the curse between them...Cedric got the worst of it, but Anne Marie must have gotten enough to keep them both alive," I said reassuringly.

"And...and you're sure - 100% sure - she is alive?"

"Yes! I felt her pulse myself."

He grabbed my wrist and started running toward the Pitch, dragging me behind him.

We found all of the Teachers and TriWizard judges talking in a circle at the beginning of the maze.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Noah shouted as he finally stop running and we reached the group of Professors. He stood holding me up so that I wouldn't fall to the ground again. "Professor, where is our sister?"

"She and Mr. Diggory have been taken to the Hospital Wing and are now safe and should recover in a week or so, we hope," Dumbledore answered softly.

When I had caught my breath, I asked, "And Harry?"

"Harry is -" But then, Dumbledore's face fell. "Allison, Noah...I believe it would be in your best interests to proceed to the Hospital Wing. Especially you, Allison." He started walking toward the school. "Minerva and Severus, if you will please come with me."

"But Professor, where is Harry?" I asked again.

"I will send him to the Hospital Wing..." Dumbledore called as he, McGonagall and Snape quickly crossed the grounds.

Noah and I slowly (because of me) made our way to the castle.

When we finally entered the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomphrey was complaining to herself about the TriWizard Tournament. Anne Marie and Cedric were in the beds at the end of the wing, Cedric in the last one and Anne Marie to his right.

"Ah." Madame Pomphrey had finally spotted us. "Dumbledore said you two would be along. Well, bed next to your sister, Miss Knight, and there is a chair for you between them," she said to Noah.

I happily climbed into the bed next to Anne Marie, and then Madame Pomphrey asked, "Are you hurt? Either of you?"

"My head is killing me and I need a lot of rest, but other than, no," I said.

"I'm fine. Is Anne Marie going to be alright?" Noah asked.

"In time..." She answered, and then retrieved a cup into which she poured a potion that was pale green. She gave it to me. "Here. Drink this. It will help your head."

I drank it, surprised to discover that it tasted somewhat like mangoes. I then lay back and pull the covers to my chin as Noah sat down in between mine and Anne Marie's beds. AS soon as my head hit the pillow, I was in a dreamless sleep.


	55. Chapter 54 Two Days Later

Ally's POV

I woke up to the dark hospital wing. All the candles had burnt themselves out and the only light was coming from the moon and star through the window near Cedric's bed. He and Anne Marie were still asleep and from what I could see, they hadn't moved at all. Noah was in his chair between mine and Anne Marie's beds with a blanket over him and his mouth open, snoring softly.

I tried to move my right hand but found it would not. I looked down at it and realized it was held tightly in Harry's hand. He had his head down on my bed, his glasses were still on though he was fast asleep. I took them off and set them on the night table to my right.

No sooner than I had put the glasses down, Harry lifted his head and blinked a few times. I handed him his glasses. He put them on and mumbled "Thanks..." and then did a double take.

"Ally?" He took me in a crushing hug. "You're awake! I've been so worried!" He let me go and then kissed me deeply.

"Harry, I'm fine. I've only been asleep for a few hours. Why are you not in bed recovering too?"

"Ally, you've been asleep for two days. Madame Pomphrey patched me up the night of the third task."

"Wow...I didn't think that forcefield took that much energy. Have Anne Marie or Cedric woken up yet?"

"No...but Madame Pomphrey thinks there's a chance for full recovery..."

"...how long have you been here?"

"Well," Harry began, and then told me about Mr. Crouch's son using Polyjuice potion to be Moody all year, and that he was the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. He'd also made the TriWizard Cup a portkey, put Krum under the Imperius curse, told Cedric about the egg, told Hagrid to show Harry the dragons, and killed his own father. "But, after that, I've only left your side to tell Hermione and Ron what happened in the graveyard and with Moody yesterday morning. Madame Pomphrey has been getting our food..." he pointed to Noah, "brought up here. Hermione and Katie have come by a lot to check on you. Ron came too. And a few friends of Anne Marie's and Cedric's dropped by. Cho stopped in to make sure Noah was alright too."

"Thank you," I said, and kissed him on the cheek. I looked over at Noah. "Noah hasn't been too awful, has he?"

"No, he just glares at me. Half the time I think he'd amazed I'm still here, and half the time I think he blames me for all of this..." Harry hung his head like he believed it was all his fault.

"Harry," I said, placing my hand on his. "Nothing is your fault. If it wasn't for you, Anne Marie and Cedric never would have gotten back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, but I never would've known they were still alive if you hadn't told me."

"No one will blame you but Noah, and he will most likely blame Cedric just as much. And he won't really mean it in the end."

Harry remained quiet then.

"I'm going back to sleep," I said, "It has to be half past midnight."

Harry checked his watch, and then laughed. "I wouldn't know, my watch hasn't worked since the second task."

"At least I know what to get you for your Birthday," I said, smiling.

I woke up the next morning to find Noah in his chair, arms folded and glaring at Harry, who was staring at his feet.

"I take it that you told Noah I woke up last night?" I asked Harry.

He just nodded.

"Are you feeling alright, Ally?" Noah asked, his blue eyes swimming in worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed to sleep," I answered.

"Good, you're awake," Madame Pomphrey said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I repeated.

"Well, then, you're free to go, Miss KNight. Breakfast has already started in the Great Hall."

"Thank you," I said, and started to get out of bed. I was sore all over, I needed to stretch my muscles. "Noah, I need to move around a bit, so I'm going down to breakfast, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're alright now," he said, hugging me.

I quickly put on my shoes, and then Harry and I headed for Gryffindor Tower. Thankfully, everyone was at breakfast.

In my dorm, I quickly changed clothes and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. After I was ready, I headed back down to the empty common room where Harry waited for me.

We entered the Great hall a few minutes later and sat down with Hermione, Katie and Ron. Hermione and Katie both hugged me.

Finally realizing how hungry I was, I ate a load of food. After breakfast, all five of us returned to the hospital wing. Katie and Ron left after fifteen minutes, Hermione after an hour, but Harry stayed with me for almost five hours after Hermione left.

I stayed in the hospital wing all day. Madame Pomphrey brought Noah and I food at lunch and dinner. Harry checked on me a lot and Hermione and Katie dropped by twice. Katie promised to keep taking care of Fuzzball for me and Hermione brought me some of my books to read. Nicole stopped by more than anyone and stayed the longest (apart from Noah and I).

The whole Hufflepuff Quidditch Team came by once or twice to check on both Anne Marie and Cedric. I chased away Cedric's fan club a few times and they stopped trying after Madame Pomphrey yelled at them.

Noah and I slept in chairs beside Anne Marie's bed that night.

The next day was much the same, only I didn't go to breakfast. When I got tired of reading, I paced. Noah paced a lot too. Neither of us ate much.

I fell asleep that night holding Anne Marie's hand and praying she would be alright.


	56. Chapter 55 Waking Up

Anne Marie's POV

Slowly and reluctantly, I opened my eyes. They remained open only in slits, even the little light coming through the window at this early hour was too much to handle.

I blinked furiously, eyelids heavy, extremely heavy like I'd slept for days.

Finally, I felt a hand on top of mine, and I twisted my head ever so slightly in that direction. There was Ally, in a chair to my right with her hand on top of mine ad her head down on the bed in sleep. Noah was at the foot of the bed, head buried in his arms. I looked over at the clock on the table beside my bed. 5:00 am.

"Anne Marie?" Ally moaned, and I turned to look back at her. She raised up slowly and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Then, she blinked a little before opening her eyes wide and smiling in relief.

"Anne Marie!" She leaned down and hugged me tightly, sending a shot of pain throughout my entire body.

"Ally, that hurts..." I groaned hoarsely.

"I'm sorry," she said, going to shake Noah awake, "I just...I mean, you're finally, Noah! She's awake!"

His head shot up and he attacked me in a way very similar to the way Ally had. I just gritted my teeth. I wanted to hug back, but my arms felt like pillars of cement hanging from my shoulders.

After Noah pulled away, I asked the question burning in my brain.

"You guys, what happened?"

Ally took a deep breath and then asked, "Anne Marie, do you remember anything that happened in the graveyard?"

"I...I remember...the graveyard, and running to Cedric, and then...Cedric, where's Cedric?"

"Anne Marie, dear," Ally said, "Look to your left."

I turned my head slowly and sure enough, he lay in the bed to my left, sleeping silently and deeply.

"Oh no..." I muttered, and I threw the covers off to go to his bed. As soon as my feet hit the floor, pain hit me like a lightening bolt, inside and out. I yelped and fell to the ground.

"Anne Marie!" Noah yelled. He shuffled around the bed to my side and helped me up. After he'd carried me back to my bed and placed me the way I'd been, I lay holding my pounding head and squirming with pain.

Out of nowhere, Madam Pomphrey appeared, holding a glass of pale pink potion which she proceeded to force down my throat.

"This will help with the pain," she said in a rush. She always seemed to be bustling about in a hurry.

"Why does it hurt so much to move?" I asked as the pain began to ebb away.

"I'm not sure," she answered with a sarcastic tone. "But being hit with the death curse might just have something to do with it. And I think it extremely likely that Mr. Diggory will experience similar symptoms."

"Wait, if I got hit with the death curse, how am I even in this good a condition? Shouldn't I be, well...dead?"

"You weren't the only one who got hit," she said darkly, and nodded her head toward Ced before hurrying back to her office.

I looked at Cedric briefly before turning tack to Ally and Noah.

"You have to tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath, Ally spoke first. "Well, Anne Marie, you know the cloaked man? He turned out to be one of Voldemort's servants..."

"Well, that's obvious," I muttered.

"And he shot the curse at you and Cedric."

"Again, obvious."

"You asked and I'm telling you!" She snapped a little irritably. "You have no idea how awful a thing it is to remember."

I looked away. "Sorry."

"Anyway, Madam Pomphrey thinks that the curse split between you two. That's why you're both still here."

"But...that's impossible."

"Apparently not," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"If we split it, then why am I awake and he't not?"

"Well..." she glanced at Noah.

He looked at her and nodded his head slightly.

Ally gave him big puppy dog eyes, begging him to say what she wouldn't...or couldn't.

"What?" I demanded. "Tell me!"

Noah looked at me apologetically. "Well..." He paused. "You two did split the curse...but Cedric still got most of it. You took enough to keep him alive, but..."

"But what?" I asked shakily.

"There's a chance he might not wake up."

It felt as though I sank back into the pillows in slow motion, their voices fading into echoing background noise. All I could think about was never talking to him again, never hearing his voice or seeing his grey eyes looking down at me. The world didn't seem like much to wake up to. Not anymore.


	57. Chapter 56 Endless Waiting

Anne Marie's POV

Throughout that day, Madam Pomphrey explained the pain I was feeling and how soon it would heal.

She said that the muscle pain was partly from the curse, but mostly from not using them for four days. The nails-on-chalkboard pain I got on the outside when I moved was due completely to the curse. Fortunately, however, with a few more hours of sleep and some remedies, it would go away.

On the other hand, I found it quite impossible to close my eyes. I was too worried about Cedric.

Eventually, after many other fowl-tasting ones for my pain, Madam Pomphrey forced another potion into my mouth that would make me sleep.

At around one, when I woke up again, I was glad to find that I could now move with no more pain than that of a pulled muscle.

I looked around to see that she wasn't in the Wing, and then I sat up and slung my feet to the floor. I stood up and walked tenderly over to Cedric's bed. I kneeled down when I reached him and sat staring at his sleeping face.

'It's not true...' I thought as my eyes began to burn with tears. 'There's no way you can't wake up...you have to wake up.' I blinked back the tears and let out a breath. I wasn't going to cry. Crying would do nothing. I stood back up and made my way to my own bed.

Laying down, I did not go o sleep, but began thinking privately. I looked to my night table, and there, I found my journal. Ally must have dropped it off, knowing I'd be full to brim with thought. Wonderful sister...

I took it and began to write. I wrote for a straight hour of what had happened and how I'd felt. Of Cedric.

'I'm not going to leave him,' I wrote. 'If I sit here and finger my necklace, think of how much I need him and love him, he'll come back to me. I don't care how far gone he is, he knows I need him and he'll do everything in his power to get back. And when he does, I'll be right here waiting.'

Later that afternoon, Madam Pomphrey "discharged" me after one more thorough checkup, but I didn't even bother to eat before returning in my comfiest jeans and T-shirt to sit with Cedric. I took his hand in mine and traced his fingers lightly, just as I had the night of my birthday.

We stayed that way the remainder of the afternoon.

I slept very little that night, only lulling away for a few minutes at the most. Finally, around four in the morning, I fell asleep for two hours or so, savoring the long needed rest.

The next morning passed by torturously slowly, I'm not sure I even moved, except to gently brush Cedric's hair out of his face once.

Ally and Noah stopped by after lunch, bringing me a tray which I neglected to touch. After they left, Nicole stopped in for a short visit, and then returned to class, once again leaving me alone.

At that point, I took to pacing spells, in between which, I sat and fiddled with my necklace.

Night once again fell upon Hogwarts, the end of Cedric's sixth day asleep.

11:00 came, went, along with 1:00, 3:00 and finally, 4:00.

Then, a noise from in front of me, and I raised my head slowly. My heart leapt as I realized that Cedric was stirring and moaning in the bed before me.

I sat stock still, praying he would open his eyes and I would know he wasn't just having a dream. Then, slowly (slowly and I assumed painfully), he opened them, and I saw his gray eyes for the first time in nearly a week.

For a moment, they searched the room until they at last landed on me. I put my hand to my mouth and took in gasping breaths.

Then, for I had truly forgotten our fight, I hugged him as gently as possible, shedding a single tear of happiness.

"You're awake!" I whispered happily. "They said you might not...but...you came back!"

Hoarsely, he answered. "Of course...you think I'd leave you alone?"

Even though I knew it hurt him, he returned my hug and I happily nestled my nose into his hair, remembering how wonderful he smelled.

"I love you, Cedric. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry for leaving."

I laughed a little, hugging him tighter.

"As long as you come back."

"I always will."


	58. Chapter 57 Last Day of Term

Anne Marie's POV

For another three days or so, Cedric was kept in the Hospital Wing, and I stayed at his side, refusing to go back to class until he could as well. He was kept for recovery longer because Madam Pomphrey feared that there was a chance his body could reject the healing potions.

Finally, he was released, having spent a record ten days in the Hospital Wing.

Before she let us leave, she sat us both down to tell us something she claimed was important. So, we entered her office and sat down, Cedric placing his hand on my knee lovingly.

She explained to us that even though we'd both made full recoveries, we would keep the curse embedded in our bodies for the rest of our lives. From this point on, our immune systems would be weak, making it impossible for us to withstand curses of certain strengths. Luckily, both of us intending to be teachers, we weren't planning on being cursed any time soon.

With our heads held high, we left the Wing together, holding hands, the only two people to ever split the Death Curse.

Throughout the last days of term, Ally, Harry, Cedric and I were all prodded relentlessly for the true story of what had happened in the graveyard.

If I had a Galleon for every time I said "I don't want to talk about it," I'd be a rich woman.

Ally's POV

At the end of the End of Term Feast, Dumbledore stood up and silence fell. "Mr. Bagman is here to announce the outcome of the TriWizard tournament. So, without further ado, the Head of the Department of Magical Games, Ludo Bagman."

Dumbledore sat down and Mr. Bagman stood up. "Now that all of our Champions have a full bill of health and all the judges agree, Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory are our TriWizard Champions. Seeing as they entered the Third Task tied for first and both reached the TriWizard Cup at the same time, they both win!"

Applause filled the Great Hall. The only people not clapping were the Slytherins.

Harry and Cedric split the 1,000 Galleons down the middle.

The next morning, everyone was out in front of the school saying goodbye to the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. Katie and Mattieu were going their different ways. They both thought a long distance relationship wouldn't work. Hermione and Krum were saying goodbye while Ron watched them like a hawk. Harry seemed to be deep in thought. he hadn't been himself the past few days. We were sitting on the front stairs holding hands and watching everything.

I sighed, and then turned and looked straight into his eyes. "Harry, what's wrong?"

His jaw locked and then he said, very convincingly, "Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Harry, do you think I don't know when you're lying?"

He sighed and broke eye contact. "Ally, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Us...come on...away from everyone else." He pulled me into the deserted Entrance Hall. He then turned and faced me and took my other hand, so now he had both of them in his. I put an invisible forcefield around us, so no one would hear.

"Ally..." He took a deep breath and looked into my purple (and probably confused) eyes. I looked back into his bright green eyes. I saw only pain. "We can't see each other anymore, now that Voldemort is back, he will do anything to get to me and if you got hurt, I could never live with myself..."

"Harry, nothing is going to happen to me because of you."

"But you'll be in danger-"

I cut him off. "I've always been in danger, and I'll always be in danger because of what I am. And if being closer to you means being in greater danger, I don't care. I love you."

"I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around me and whispered. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"I know..."

"Hey, you two," Hermione yelled from the door, making us jump. I quickly dropped my forcefield. "You're going to miss Durmstrang and Beauxbatons leaving! Come on!"

Harry and I walked hand in hand back outside to see the Beauxbaton's carriage and its twelve horses flying above the castle. Then, finally, the Durmstrang ship disappeared into the Black Lake.

Anne Marie's POV

The final day of term came at lat, and I could only be thankful that I'd finished exams before the ordeal.

As the Beauxbatons carriage flew away and the Durmstrang ship sunk back into the lake (Nicole waving blissfully at her friend), Cedric came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, kissing my cheek.

"Let's go somewhere," he said.

"Alright."

He took my hand and led me back into the castle. We went left and took a set of stairs I'd never climbed before. After ten minutes of continuing up, we emerged on an open turret with a balcony. Cedric let go of me and walked slowly out to the edge, leaning on his elbows and looking out over the rest of the students below us.

"Are you sad to leave it all for the summer?"

"Not really. Just sad to leave you."

I looked at his hair waving about in the wind. I was so scared that he would leave and forget all of this. Forget us.

"...I'll miss you," I said softly.

He turned and looked into my eyes. The wind blew softly around us and the sun shone bright and warm.

In one swift movement, he closed the gap between us and kissed me deeply, hugging me close to him. I kissed him back, savoring this, our last day together at Hogwarts until the next year. His final year.

He pulled back and placed both hands on my cheeks, resting his forehead on mine.

"I don't care where I go or how long I have to wait, but I'm not ever going to love someone the way I love you, so don't be afraid of me forgetting you. A million Avada Kedavras couldn't make me do that."

We embraced again, and I closed my eyes as the wind blew away my fifth year at Hogwarts.


	59. Chapter 58 Meet the Parents

Ally's POV

After the train ride back to King's Cross, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I stepped onto the familiar platform. I held Harry back as Hermione and Ron continued on

"I want to introduce you to my parents, if it's okay with you..."

"Sure," Harry responded, looking both pleased and nervous.

"Okay, let's go meet Anne Marie and Noah."

Every year since mine and Anne Marie's first year, Noah had made us all meet them together. To my surprise, Cho was standing next to Noah and Cedric with Anne Marie. Noah and Cho had been dating for two year now, but he still hadn't introduced her to Mum and Dad.

"Alright," Noah said. "Our parents know nothing of the Wizarding world and we would like to keep it that way."

"The only things they understand," I explained, "are the Houses at Hogwarts, we are Witches, Noah is a Wizard, and don't eat the jellybeans."

"We don't tell them anything about what happens in our world," Anne Marie added.

"So," Noah concluded, "No talking about Quidditch, almost dying, the TriWizard Tournament, or Voldemort." Cho cringed. "Sorry," Noah added.

"Alright," I said, taking Harry's hand. Noah and Anne Marie also took Cho and Cedric's hands. "Let's go."

We stopped through the barrier and Mum and Dad were smiling and waving at us.

"Welcome home!" Mum said, and then her eyes went from Noah to Cho, and then from Anne Marie to Cedric, and finally from me to Harry. "And who do we have here?" Her smile was growing each second.

Dad glared at Cedric, and then at Harry, but he smiled at Cho.

"Mum, Dad," Noah began, "this is Cho Chang. She's in Ravenclaw."

"Hello, Cho," Mum said as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Dad added.

"This is Cedric. He's in Hufflepuff with Noah and I," Anne Marie said with a smile.

"Cedric?" Dad asked as he shook his hand.

"Cedric Diggory. His family are all Wizards, Dad," Anne Marie explained.

"Oh..." Mum mumbled as she realized why they couldn't place the name.

"And this is Harry Potter. He's in Gryffindor with me," I finished the introductions.

After that, Mum and Dad went to wait in the car as we said goodbye to each other. Noah and Cho walked off to the left, Anne Marie and Cedric to the right, and I walked with harry toward his uncle and cousin, but stopped about twenty feet away behind a pillar. He wrapped his arms around me and we kissed deeply.

"I'm going to miss you," Harry said, looking into my eyes.

I pulled him closer to me. "I miss you already."

He kissed me again. "At least we won't have to wait for Owls, thanks to the message books."

"It's a good thing, since you're known to procrastinate," I said slyly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ally."

We finally parted and Noah, Anne Marie and I met up at the exit, Anne Marie coming last because of one final kiss with Cedric. We climbed into the car. As we pulled away, Mum asked, "So, did anything interesting happen at Hogwarts this year?"

Noah, Anne Marie and I looked at each other knowingly.

"No...nothing at all," we all answered together.

The End


End file.
